


Let Go of Holding On (To All That You Loved)

by thinice77



Category: H.I.M., HIM (Band), The Rasmus, Viva La Bam RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dark Fantasy, Demonic Possession, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 61,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinice77/pseuds/thinice77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate world where fragments of magic still exist, Ville a Bard possessed by a vengeance demon and Lauri a shape-shifter are two of a kind and together they will suffer alone.<br/>This story will have some incontinuites as it's been a long work in progress and manifesting as it goes. Some things are from my life. Some from T.V. shows like Viva La Bam, video clips and interviews of Ville and so forth. Myths from Hemlock Grove and True Blood are intertwined with the characters.<br/>You'll see at the end how and why it all is the way it is.<br/>So just sit back, read and enjoy! I give up on having this make any sense!!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Interlude to Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. Any lyrics used are not mine but property of H.I.M. and Ville Valo. Un-beataed, this story is from my sick and vivdly twisted mind. I own no one or anything except my own misery.  
> This contains non-con parts, if that offends you then don't read it, you have been warned.  
> In future chapters Bam will join in the story line, just wait and see. Not sure how this is going to turn out as I am writing it upside-down it seems.  
> I just hope none of the people depicted in this fic ever read it.  
> Author's note 2/20/18: I have been going through each chapter and doing some minor editing to keep with continuity and fix some wording in situations. Much better, enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saga begins....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one.

It is sunset........

In the thick crowds of the common square, up on a stage of sorts was a man singing. His voice carried far and clear in the crisp air to the many people gathered there for the Festival of Frost. The flickering torch-light cast his pale face in an eerie way, eyes painted black, his lips dark and white teeth flashed as his voice rose with emotion. It seemed that everyone that heard his song had stopped what they were doing and watched as he gestured with his slender arms and lean body. Even tho he was dressed in rich heavy woolens, the sharp angles of his frame betrayed the bulky garments. He finished his song and as the crowd cheered for more he reached down to his feet and from a small pack produced a mandolin. He tuned it in quickly feeling the crowds urgency for more of his music then looking up past the torches he smiled.  
“A song now to warm your hearts dear people!” He boomed, his fingers plucked at the strings and once more he serenaded the crowd of chilly folk in the darkening hours.  
“I dream of a winter, in my heart turning to spring, while the ice gives way under my feet. And so I drown with the sun.....”

Near the edge of the stage a smaller figure huddled in a black cloak beamed up at the thin charming man singing. His deep-set dark green eyes followed every movement of the bard from within his hood. He smiled and breathed in the lyrics to himself forgetting his fears of being among so many people. He had no intention of staying so late in the commons, having gathered what he needed for the next month to live out in the wild he should have been well on his way back to his abode. Traveling at night was not a favorable event these days with highwaymen and bandits ever on the prowl. Crime was worse this year with war looming and poverty gnawing on the lives of the common folk. But for now the velvet voice took that worry away.

“I've been burning in water and drowning in flame, to prove you wrong and scare you away,”  
The singer threw his head back and let the lyrics ripple from his throat, “I admit my defeat and walk back home, your heart under the rose” His head the drooped down, chin length hair serving as a veil and only his bright emerald eyes smiled as his long fingers strummed the melody with pure dedication.

 

Granted he had his own fair share of problems but the second he first heard this dark man utter his first note he was entranced. His near feral way of life melted away as he drew so close to the stage he could feel the heat radiating from the bard's words. He bobbed his head and swayed to the tune.  
It seemed that everyone was entranced in an otherworldly way, not for the lack of enjoying the entertainment but as if they were consumed by the sound of his voice. Before he knew it the last note of the song was sung. The moment of silence that followed was suffocating to the woodsman. The bard then looked down right into his eyes. Emerald ice. He forgot to breathe. He felt despair and hope at the same time. He uttered a small moan of awe.  
A second later the bard was looking up and smiling to his audience admiring how his music had influenced them.

The crowd went wild screaming and begging for more and he found himself voicing the same. It was like as if he had glamored the mass, wailing and pleading for more music from the dark stranger. Money and jewelry was being flung up onto the stage.  
“Now now, my darlings, you folks have fires to tend and families to care for, come back in the morning for at sunrise I shall serenade the dawn!” The bard's rich voice quelled the anxious crowd, he bowed graciously to the people gathered that were now shaking their heads and dispersing slowly but agreeably. He bent over to pick up only a handful of coins tucking them into a pouch, leaving the rest of the accumulated tokens of value where they lie. He quickly put his mandolin into it's pack and before anyone could gather their wits as to approach him he was gone from the stage. Nothing but a warm memory.

The woodsman blinked rapidly and tightened his grip on his pack of goods. “Dear Gods I've been out too long.” Worry nagged at him as he cast a look over his shoulder to the now empty stage. He could still feel the words in his ears and in his heart as he made his way out of the square and onto the main road in the thickening dusk. It was a long walk back, but with his shortcuts and quick pace he was sure to be at his cabin before it got too dark to know who was who and what was what. Not than anyone noticed but his eyes shined with any reflected light. Who needed a torch when you had the eyesight of a raven? Smiling brightly he hummed the tune and headed back to the comfort of the wilderness. He would be back in the morning for sure, nothing would make him miss hearing that voice, and seeing that face, those eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious raven appears at the next performance.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction. I do not own any one from The Rasmus, H.I.M., nor any lyrics.

The lone woodsman hardly slept at all that night in anticipation of hearing that delicious voice of the mysterious bard he heard the night before. What sleep he did get was filled with images of those bright green eyes digging into his soul. The voice, the lyrics causing him to wake with a soft whimper of loss. It was still dark out but he smiled and eagerly tossed the overs off, bounding out of bed he tiptoed over to the hearth and stirred the coals there back to life. It was chilly but his spirit was afire.  
He quickly ate a small breakfast not wanting to have too full of a belly for his trip back to town.  
Stepping outside his cabin in nothing more than his raggedy trousers he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He loved the way the cold air made his senses heighten and his skin goosebump all over. He stayed like that till his thoughts were clear. When he opened his eyes the sky had begun to glow a faint pink in the direction of the rising sun. A slight breeze rustled the autumn leaves on the ground and a few remaining in the trees. It stirred the raven feathered hair on his head.  
It was time to journey into the town to see and to hear what he beheld to be the most beautiful soul he had ever met.

The bard quietly climbed onto the stage, he smiled to a few people gathered faithfully there to hear him sing once more. The village square was nearly empty, people were just getting up and ready for the day. Birds started to flock and chirp, roosters strutted in their pens crowing at the new dawn.  
The sky was turning ever lighter shades of pink blue and gold. Clearing his throat he pulled his mandolin from its sack and strummed it softly while humming each string. Pulling back his black fur trimmed hood he tucked a few long strands of his hair back up under his knitted hat. He once more looked up and found a few more folks had gathered at the bottom of the stage. Drawing a deep breath of the chilly air he started to sing.

“I'm drained but aching for more and the devil inside is reading the words of the saddest poem to be engraved on the stone of my grave,” the lyrics hung in the air as misty clouds of his breath.

He nearly lost his train of thought when a stirring of feathers made him look to the side at a raven that had come to perch on a beam that held up once side of the stage. It's had a gold coin in it's beak.  
Blinking he continued to sing, “I'd kill to share your pain and sell my soul for you just to say,  
I dream what your dreaming and feel what you're feeling, love's our shadow on the wall with the face of God,”  
He looked up while strumming the riff to the song, nearly as many people as there were yesterday had gathered, all silent and soaking up the bard's music with impassioned expression. He shot the raven a glance and to his amusement it had edged closer to him. It's head was bowed down to him, dark green eyes solely on him. Wait----dark green eyes? The bard fumbled a note on the mandolin but no one seemed to notice. He bit his lip and focused once more on the song.

“Nothing will be enough for the ones who keep on stumbling in the garden of withering trust without the courage to leave. Id' take my life for your kiss and lose it all to take you across the abyss.”  
He forced himself to close his eyes and not look at the raven who's gaze he felt drilling into him as he sang the chorus again. He drew out the last notes of the song in is lowest baritone voice, opening his eyes, not looking at the crowd but the raven now crouching at his feet, one scaly black foot on the coin in a way most un-natrual. It blinked and cocked it's head at him mouth slightly agape.

The crowd startled him back to where he was. Cries and pleading for more of his songs. Even the raven at his feet cowed softly ruffing it's feathers in agreement.  
The sun had just risen above the tree line with the light shining now more golden and clear on the village square. The bard nodded, cleared his throat once again and proceeded to sing another of his tunes.  
The raven took to nesting on the stage off to the side of the bard's booted feet closing it's eyes and relaxing inward on itself, content and blissful. Rich vocals and gifted strumming swaddled anything with in ear-shot in a bliss unlike anything ever known. Haunting melody, lyrics of pain, love and possible redemption from it all echoed in the many gathered there. Including the raven with it's eyes closed rocking ever so slightly back and forth in it's nested position.

For how long the bard played he didn't know but there came the time when the music stopped and the rich voice bidding the crowd a farewell startled the raven awake. With a mild squawk of protest it sprung to it's feet and hopped back a bit from the bard as he bowed to the people in the crowd. Again, coins and trinkets of payment were flung up onto the stage from all directions. The raven took wing to the rafters overhead and watched as the bard picked up only a few of the many coins, including the one left by the raven, leaving the trinkets where they lay. He put his mandolin into it's pack and waving with a smile that beamed brighter than the sunrise he bowed once more and made his way off the stage quickly. Some people in the crowd wailed for more, a few others trying to get past the partition that separated the crowd from the backstage area.  
The raven watched from it's vantage point the bard light up a smoke and make his way quickly down a side street and round a corner. A second later it was air-born, up over the buildings and scanning the streets below.  
For long desperate moments the raven circled over the area where it last saw the bard making his way, sharp eyes seeing many faces but not the one he was now frantically searching for. Cawing in disappointment it flew to a large oak on the hill overlooking the small town to wait and ponder the bard's whereabouts.

A short while later it was startled out of its sentry on the top branches of the tree by a familiar humming from a tall thin figure drawing closer. Without a second thought the raven swooped down with a chortling caw and landed in the path just ahead of the bard blocking his way.  
“Hmm? Oh it's you!” The bard stopped, greeted the raven and bowed to it. “Thank you for your coin, I am glad you enjoyed my music so much!” His face scrunched, scrutinizing the bird. “Tho a raven bearing money is quite an odd thing I must say. Then again, here I am talking to it!” The black make-up rimmed green eyes peered out from under the deep hood at the raven who hopped up and down at the complement. The bard's mouth twisted in amusement as he burst out laughing.  
“My gods, y-you understand me?” He squatted down and peered at the large black bird as it sidled closer to him with it's own funny walk that only an enamored raven could do.  
A guttural caw and fluffing of feathers was the bard's reply causing him to erupt into manic laughter his eyebrows rising in disbelief. “I'll be damned, you are a smart one aren't you? Are you some one's pet? A familiar perhaps?”  
The raven shook it's head in reply.  
“Hmmm you....you gotta come and have a picnic lunch with me!!” The bard blurted out, stood and held out his arm inviting the raven to perch on it. The moment the bard extended his arm the raven alighted and came to land on it, it's eyes gleaming in what could only be pure joy.  
“I can't help but notice you have.....green eyes, I bet you are not a wild raven are you? In fact you can't be a wild raven else you would not even be near a human if you were.” The bard smirked at the raven as he made his way up the hill to the oak tree said raven was perched in earlier. He laughed when the raven's eyes widened and turned it's head away as if avoiding the prying comment.  
“Very well then, be that way oh bird of mystery. Ravens always did puzzle and delight me. Now, this looks like a decent spot for a bite to eat!” He stopped at the top of the hill and as he set down his pack of goods and the other with the mandolin the raven hopped from his arm and watched as his new friend set about spreading a blanket to sit on and enjoy the sunny autumn afternoon feast. The raven watched without blinking as the bard took his thick concealing cloak off to reveal a sleeveless shirt, many interesting tattoos and a striking lean figure clad in patchwork many times mended clothing. Feeling those bird eyes on him in a most un-natural way he flashed a smile, adjusting the frayed scarf around his neck.  
“Where are my manners, my name is Ville, Ville Hermani Valo.” He sat cross-legged on the blanket, patting beside him for the raven to join. Hopping over eagerly the bird bobbed it's head in reply to the name. The Ville scratched at the knitted beanie on his head. “Hmm, what is your name....” his eyes searched the sky for a moment then he exclaimed squinting at the bird at his side. “I know, Lintu!! I will call you Lintu. You know what that means?”  
The raven flapped it's wings and cawed excitedly. It knew, this Ville spoke the same language from the North Lands! Ville chuckled reaching for a sack that held food and drink, “Of course you do, Lintu! Now, let's eat drink and be merry for a while!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dark glimpse into the not so far future....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction. I own no one from The Rasmus, or H.I.M. I own no lyrics. 
> 
> This is one of 4 scenes that will eventually merge with the rest of the story.  
> These scenes are of a violent by essential nature to the story line.

~~~He was poking angrily at the small campfire he had made to provide heat and some light to set his bedroll down to for the night. This was insane he thought bitterly, now holding the raven feather and smoothing the edges of it out. Leaving his new found friend the way he did. “Vittu. It's not fair.” He whispered into the cold air. He knew he could not put someone he came to care for—even if they had just met—in harms way. It was his burden to carry.  
Had he not been lost in his misery he would have heard branches snapping under foot. The soft clinking of armor. Hushed yet heavy breathing of impending attackers. The bard caught a fleeting glimpse of a dark figure as his head came up in surprise before there blinding pain blazed into his skull. His vision blurred and darkened into nothing before his slender body crumpled to the frost covered ground.  
“I said not too hard dammit! We don't want to kill him. Yet.”~~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and bard get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction. I own no one from The Rasmus, or H.I.M., I own no lyrics. I don't even own a raven.

Both raven and bard shared each others company the whole afternoon, even tho the conversation was mostly one-sided. Bread, grapes, cheese and cured reindeer meat along with plenty of mead. It made for an interesting time trying to feed Lintu cheese but being a raven, unable to chew it had to make due with some of the bread. Ville tossed grapes to his new friend and watched as agile as a raven is, catch them in mid air not missing one. The weather was warm for that time of year and Ville basked in the sunlight, laying back on the blanket he took off his knitted hat, running a hand through his curly long locks that were usually tucked up under his constantly worn hat.  
His arms stretched out over his head he let out a deep contented sigh. Lintu sidled over to his new friend as he took in the sight of this beautiful man with such strange and exotic tattoos. Ville turned his head and smiled brightly at the silly black bird that seemed to be looking at him in a was one eyes a steak dinner. “You goofy bird, if that is what you really are.” He reached out his hand, long fingers ruffling the feathers under the beak of the raven.  
“So soft. I never touched a raven. Or a bird for that matter. They always fly off.” His smile faded a bit. Lintu leaned into the delicious feeling of the contact, purring.  
“I miss them Lintu.”  
The bird's head cocked at him in question.  
“My band mates. My best friends from my childhood.” His smooth voice wavered, eyes looking into the past just beyond the raven's head. Lintu cawed softly settling next to the side of the bard, cuddling as best as a raven could.  
“They were so talented. We played so many shows in all of the kingdoms. One by one they were murdered.” Ville sat up on his side, curling around his feathered friend, stroking the feathers along the sleek body of the raven. “Lintu, did you know a bard's blood has magical properties? We all knew, but never thought that it would lead us to our demise. And now, now I am left. All alone.” He reached for the bottle of mead, choking back tears he drank deeply till the bottle was empty. “It's the curse for being a musician, a bard, the class of Druid that can enchant with song and verse. That's why I leave after a performance so quickly, no need to draw anymore attention than I already do with my music.”  
Ville sighed, setting the bottle down, he then buried his face in the feathers of Lintu, holding the bird firmly to his bony chest. The raven relaxed and cooed what it could to comfort his friend, grateful for the chance to console Ville. “Again the burden of losing rests upon my shoulders, and it's weight seems unbearable. Your tomb is where your heart is, I should have told them, but within me held a secret so terrible.”  
His rich voice poured into the earthy smelling feathers of Lintu. “To cry to know that you're alive, but my river of tears has run dry, I never wanted to fool you, no, but a cold heart is a dead heart, and it feels like I've been buried alive by love.”  
Lintu felt wetness through his feathers as Ville cried his lyrics in a somber ode to his departed treasured friends. They both stayed like that, letting the silence of the afternoon settle on them.

Trembling Ville sat up, looking into the raven's ever attentive eyes, “If I should die before I wake, I pray no one my soul to take, if I wake before I die, rescue me with your smile.” He looked into the raven's eyes, his makeup smeared and staining his cheeks black. He saw his reflection in those all too human green eyes of Lintu and smiled smoothing the tear soaked feathers. The bird blinked and bobbed his head wishing it could do something more to comfort Ville.

“Thank you Lintu, you are a good bird.” Ville wiped most of the tear stains off his face with his scarf and sitting up hugged his knees resting his chin in thought on them. The shadows were getting long around them and the sun was once more turning the sky from gold to orange.

“Where will you go tonight Lintu? Do you have a home? A tree? A bird house?” He chuckled at the last comment. The raven shook it's self and a feather fell from it's body to the ground. The bird picked it up and offered the feather up to Ville. “Well, kiitos kiitos!" He took the feather in his long fingers and marveled at the blue and purple iridescent colors that shone in the setting sunlight.

“I guess I should get going, I have a gig tonight at a pub called The Rusty Hammer. Then I'll be on my way to the next town, I think that is Westchester. I hear there is a mad king there and that he throws some outlandish parties in his castle every week. Serves the finest spirits in any of the kingdoms too. I've never been there so it ought to be good to play to a new crowd. Less chances of being found out. Someday I would like to just dissolve into the world and disappear.” Ville smiled down at Lintu and stood, picking up the blanket he stuffed it into his large travel bag along with the empty bottle of mead. He rolled a cigarette and lit it inhaling deeply.

“Well, I'm off before the sun sets, are you coming with or--” He was cut short by the raven suddenly taking flight with several loud caws it circled over head and flew in the direction of the woods. In mere seconds the bird was out of sight and Ville was left standing alone and pretty confused, his feelings some what hurt.

“ Moi moi Lintu, I hope we meet again you silly bird, thanks for killing loneliness with me.” He murmured to the empty lavender sky. With a heavier heart than usual he tucked Lintu's feather into his knitted beanie that was back in place on his head. Gathering up his belongings and wrapping his cloak around him he made his way down from the hill and into the town once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauri reveals himself to Ville....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one from The Rasmus or H.I.M., nor do I own any lyrics.

The raven flew fast as his wings would pump him though the chilly darkening air, he knew it was not too far at this speed. Upon landing the bird collapsed at the cabin doorstep. With a long drawn out squawk the raven's feathers dropped to the ground and it's shape twisted and grew in size. A moment later Lauri in all his naked glory stood upright at a human again. He staggered a bit, not used to keeping in the form of the raven for so long. He shook his head trying to clear it and grabbing up some of the feathers he snapped his fingers twice and blew on the solid oak door to his cabin. It opened wide for him, shutting soundlessly behind the shapeshifter once he was inside.

Lauri's thoughts were racing. He wanted....no needed to go to The Rusty Hammer. He needed to see, to hear Ville tonight. He needed to talk to him. How he was going to explain himself to the bard was something he still needed to figure out. “Later.” he muttered, digging through his wardrobe for anything with out patches or holes in it. He found a form fitting pair of black leather pants and a dark blue cashmere. Lauri paused in front of the full length mirror near his wardrobe. The deep set forest green eyes rimed in black coal glared back at him. The scars on his chest drew his attention as they did every time. Massive trails of raised scar tissue lay across his ribs and up one side of his torso.

“Was it really worth it Lauri? You stupid fool. What next, are you going to find a dragon and let it attack you?” He could hear his former teacher, a shaman scolding him as clear as day while tending to his wounds years ago.

Lauri then pictured himself in human form curled up next to Ville on the blanket this afternoon. Oh how he wished he could have touched and held the bard as he had. To tell him that it was alright to cry and to lament the loss of his band-mates. That he too was not alone in his darkness instead he had hid behind his feathers. Blush rose to his face in shame that he had not been in human form.

Lauri looked at the rest of himself, his fine and lean figure illuminated by the fire in the hearth caused him to smile a bit. “I'll share your loneliness Ville, for you are not alone. However that may turn out.” He blinked out of the daydream and proceed to put his clothes on, grabbing up the feathers he tied them into his wild spikey hair. Finally a pair of thick leather boots and his best velvet cloak, he was ready. Exiting his cabin he snapped his fingers twice and blew on the door. It shut silently, the edges glowing a bright purple for a second then darkness.  
Smiling with heart thumping in his chest with excitement and mild anxiety he set out at a jogging pace to the town. It was now almost completely dark out and he had no idea when Ville was going to perform but he didn't want to miss a single note.

The Rusty Hammer was jam packed with patrons since word got around that tonight's performance was going to be by the mysterious bard that had been playing in the square recently.  
Ville looked around nervously, taking a seat in the furthest corner from the stage. A few people noticed him and talked in hushed tones to each other, expressions of delight on their faces. A waitress shyly approached the bard who greeted her with a mask of a smile and ordered a bottle of the finest sherry in the house. He placed more than double the amount in her hand and asked that he not be disturbed by anyone and that she could keep half for her tip. “Y-yes, sure, as you wish sir.” Her blue eyes wide with thanks she hurried off and brought the bard his bottle and a silver goblet.  
Glancing around once more he then settled into his drink, rolling a few cigarettes he lit one and savored the smoke while sipping his sherry. Still huddled in his cloak and beanie he observed the folks around him, humming a melody he would be playing soon to soothe his ever present performance anxiety.  
As some time passed the din of the tavern grew louder and Ville found himself to be sorting out random conversations among the patrons. There was a small commotion near is booth as someone had tripped over another person's boot and was apologizing profusely to the offended.  
“Idiot, watch where y'be walking, that hurt!”  
“Sorry sorry! So sorry!!” The voice was melodiously comical Ville noted as he leaned over a bit to see who it belonged to and nearly fell out of his booth.  
The handsome man was pale, short, dressed in fine attire and his hair was black and wild with several raven feathers jutting out of the top and back. Raven feathers!? Ville reached up to touch the one the Lintu gave him before departing in such a hurry. “Noooo....” he whispered in shock and awe.  
The man upon turning around, his eyes locked with that of Ville's.  
Those eyes! Ville knew those eyes!!! The stranger had a mix of happy-to-see-you and I'm-sorry on his face, frozen in place as if caught in the act of a crime.  
The bard's eyes widened, his mouth opened his cigarette dropping to the table he bellowed, “Viitu!! It's y-you! The bird!! Fucking Lintu!!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ville and Lauri meet.....this time Lauri is human form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own The Rasmus or H.I.M., nor do I own any lyrics.

Several heads went up and looked in the direction of Ville's outburst.  
“I-I can explain.....please just let me exp---” Lauri's hands came up in a 'stay calm' gesture as Ville rose from his seat in the booth. What happened next was not what he had expected at all.  
The bard grabbed one of Lauri's raised hands and pulled him into a welcoming tight embrace.

“You came back!!” Ville's display of affection was the last thing he was expecting in their first personal encounter. Lauri laughed nervously into the bony chest he was once more pressed into face first this time. With his arms pinned to his sides he returned the hug as best he could, one hand accidentally landing on a firm butt cheek. A hot blush rose to his cheeks as the bard wiggled his ass a bit then releasing his hold on his friend. “My my Lintu, frisky critter eh?” He giggled and gestured for Lauri to sit with him. An ear to ear grin was plastered across the bard's face.

“Uh, thank you Ville.” Still blushing Lauri took a seat across from where Ville was, his eyes darting everywhere but to the man that he was here to see. “Dear Lintu, would you like a drink?”  
Before he could decline Ville had already obtained a goblet from a passing by waitress. “I hope you like sherry.” Ville giggled again in delight as he poured the drink for his friend.  
Lauri knew he had no where else to look as he took the goblet offered up to him. Ville's green eyes twinkled in delight, the smile on his face from ear to ear observing his new friend in human form. “As I live and fucking breathe, you are a shapeshifter aren't you?” He asked in a hushed but excited tone lighting up another smoke.  
Lauri's impish face turned a deeper shade of red “Yes—”  
“Why didn't you just tell me then?” Ville's tone of voice changed to ice. Eyes flashed.  
Lauri's mouth opened in shocked embarrassment. “Haha, got ya!” Ville giggled at his friend laughing once more at the other man's obvious confusion and discomfort. “This is so amazing! What's your real name?” The bard leaned in over the table in anticipation, almost knocking his drink over.  
“Lauri. Lauri Ylonen.” His eyes lowered to the table top, voice was small, not knowing what to expect from the somewhat drunk and over-joyed bard.  
“Lauri Ylonen.” His name dripped sensually from Ville's lips. “Well, Lintu, Lauri Ylonen, It's finally nice to meet you in your....more appealing form. You are a handsome fellow, why hide behind the feathers when you came to see me play?” Ville asked in a mildly hurt tone, face scrunching a bit. He was now absently stroking the hand of Lauri's that was not holding the goblet, with his index finger.  
This was almost too much for Lauri to take in his mind raced for words. The sensation from Ville's fingers was going right to his stomach and then a bit lower. Biting his lower lip he took a deep breath and stared at Ville.  
“I-I wanted to get closer. Everyone likes animals more than people. Or so I thought.”  
Ville's eyes darted from his finger-foreplay to those of his friend. “Closer?”  
“I like you. You voice, your beauty....” Lauri's blush deepened, he fought to keep the eye contact.  
“Hmmm, do continue.” Ville purred in a lusty voice. “I have been alone for far too long, sad for even longer. Something tells me you have wandered the same lonely path in life.” The bard had a point he had to admit. Suddenly a cow bell sounded, Ville looked up to the front of the bar-room.  
“It's time for me to play Lint---Lauri!”  
Ville exclaimed gleefully and stood, with Lauri's hand still in his, he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it lightly. Flashing his trademark smile down the length of Lauri's arm, the bard drained his cup grabbed his mandolin and made his way through the crowd to the small stage.  
Lauri smiled at the display of kindness and affection showed to him by Ville. His heart beat with joy that his friend was not angered by his disguised approach and it beat harder with the flirting that had just occurred. He sipped at his drink letting it sooth his fading anxiety. For once in ages Lauri allowed himself to smile from the heart. His eyes followed Ville as he took center stage and all in the bar-room fell silent in hungry anticipation of what was to grace their ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second interlude of agony....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I don't own The Rasmus or H.I.M.. I own no lyrics.

~~~~Upon regaining painful consciousness Ville much to his horror found himself stripped naked and shackled upright by his aching wrists in the middle of what seemed like a half rotten shack from the smell of it. He was so cold, every inch of him ached, his head pounded from the inside out and his mouth was so dry he could hardly move his tongue. The more he became aware in his conscious state of mind the more inventory of pain he took---pain that alarmed him greatly. His legs still supported him somewhat now that he was awake. His hands had gone numb, he looked up at them then down in horror to his chest and abdomen.  
He was covered in cuts, bruises and dried blood. Ville coughed, choking back tears from pain that blazed up through his backside to his ribcage. He tried not to panic, having been in some pretty bad situations before---this being the worst tho. He knew he had been violated judging from the pain coming from his rear. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to will himself to wake up from this nightmare but approaching footsteps and rough voices cause him to sob. Biting his lower lip quickly looking around he could not determine where he was. Catching sight of several lengths of rope, a couple of bowls, various knives on a table near him didn't offer any clues, just more building misery and terror. He decided to play 'dead' in hopes that his captors would just leave him alone if he did not give them any sport. He closed his eyes and let himself go slack in his chains.  
The door to the shack opened and what sounded like two men entered, reeking of booze and being loud. “We should drain all his blood now, get rid of the body before anyone comes looking for him.”  
“Yeah, but I want to fuck his tight little ass again. Who knew bard's were even still around, let alone their blood being so valuable!” One of the voices was right in front of Ville now, a rough cold hand ran up his battered ribcage to one of his arms and opened the shackles freeing his wrists. The bard fought hard to keep from trying to escape, letting his dead weight be hoisted over a shoulder. He knew from the thickness of the shoulder that it would be useless in his state to try such a thing and make it out alive. His body was laid out on a smelly old straw mattress with out much care. He heard clothing being removed.  
“And he sure has a gorgeous body too.” Another cold rough hand stroked up his thin leg, moving it to the side, fingers touched at his previously abused entrance. “What do you think those tattoo mean?” The other voice asked from near by, the sound of a knife and a bowl being picked up. A dark chuckle from now atop Ville caused him to gag in repulsion. “They mean he's a hot fuck, that's what I think.”

Ville felt himself being rolled onto his stomach, hips pulled up and torso pushed down. He was going to throw up. His head spun. He wondered if he would ever hold Lauri again. Fear spread through him as he heard the man above him cough up some spit and smear it on his exposed hole. “Let me get his blood pumping first, it'll run good if his heart is beating fast.”  
A second later Ville's dry, beaten mouth opened and from his throat poured the most hideous screams of agony as his body was violated once more, this time he was fully conscious for the event much to the delight of his two torturer’s . Is this how his band-mates had died? Lauri, how he wished he had said a proper good bye to a man that he could find refuge in. The dark thought flashed through the pain that consumed him. He wanted to scream for death but lacked the strength to gather a decent lungful of air. He wanted to scream for Lauri to somehow save him.  
“Hold him down good, I'm gunna bleed him now.” A man that Ville's eyes could not focus on had grabbed his arm and pulled so hard on it he felt a bone pop out of place.  
“Yeah....I got him....he ain’t going no where, are yeh? Gunna send your pretty face to hell you heathen piece of shit.” Snarled the man atop of Ville, riding his ass bent over the frail body as he pushed in and out of the now still body. He watched in delight as his partner held a bowl under a deep cut running from the inner elbow to mid wrist of the bard. Blood poured in a pulsing trickle into a deep clay bowl.  
Ville's eyes glazed over, the degrading sickening pain that was to be his final moments of existence. He could see his long lost friends standing over him, smiling, waiting with patient expressions. Ville shuddered, his fingers of his slashed arm moved around as he tried to reach the pant leg of the closest band-mate, his bass-player. He could almost reach the fabric. He swore he could even hear them laughing, urging him to hurry up he was going to make them late to the next performance.  
The man atop Ville came with a growl, he sat up pulling out of the limp body of the bard. “Let me do that, you take your turn before he kicks off.” The man climbed off of Ville, reaching for his trousers on the floor.  
“I walk through the gardens of dying light, and cross all the rivers deep and dark as the night, searching for a reason why time passes by.” Ville whispered through his split lips, his life draining out of his body.  
The man never had a chance to put on his trousers when the door of the shack exploded inward. The deafening roar of a beast was the last thing Ville heard before slipped into a dark void where he could at last be free from life.~~~~


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange fuckery abounds....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I make no money from this. I do not own The Rasmus, HI.M., nor Bam Margera. I own no lyrics.

Clearing his mind and throat Ville gestured for a beverage, with in seconds there was a pitcher of ale and a mug on the small table next to where he was seated on a stool.  
“Greetings oh beautiful minions of the land! A final performance for you before I journey on.”  
Several cries of despair arose from the crowd gathered.  
“Shh shh now. Enjoy this now and mourn later, life is too fleeting for such sorrow when you can find happiness in the moment of now.” Ville's voice was reassuring to the crowd even tho he was looking directly at Lauri eyes boring into him from on stage.  
Smiling sweetly he down at the mandolin and strummed it and strummed it furiously.  
“Memories, sharp as daggers, pierce into the flesh of today the suicide of love takes away all that matters and burred the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart.”  
Ville's eyes were closed as his voice surged with a new found energy. An energy that came from one person alone in that bar-room.  
“With the venomous kiss you gave me I killing loneliness with you, with the warmth of your arms you saved me. I'm killing loneliness with you, I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb. I'm killing loneliness with you.” Ville's eyes opened and focused on Lauri as he said 'you'.  
An involuntarily shudder from head to toe shot through the shape-shifter. His breath stumbled.  
Ville grinned and continued to sing, “Nailed to a cross together as solitude begs us to stay, we disappear into the lie forever and denounce the power of death over our souls as secrets we said to start a war.”  
He sang the refrain again, giving the audience his gaze as he finished.  
The people gathered went nuts and Ville found his chance to scoff down some ale as he reveled in the delight of the crowd.

 

Ville cleared his throat once more and started an introduction to his next song. He ripped into a frenzy of finger picking and grinding chords. “From lashes to ashes, and from lust to dust in your sweetest torment I'm lost. And no heaven can help us. Ready willing and able to lose it all for a kiss so fatal, so warm.” As he started to sing his attention was caught by an overly handsome blue-eyed young man that had managed to park himself right center stage of Ville.

The rich fur hood sheltered a cheerful gleaming face framed by wild dark brown locks, the charming smile the stranger wore struck the singer as most intriguing. Ville's heart surged with an urge to pour his soul into his performance under the admiring gaze of those brilliant blue eyes. He seemed like an important sort of person just from the expensive clothing he was wearing. “Oh it's heartache every moment, from the start till the end, it's heartache every moment with you.”  
Ville managed to tear his eyes away from the mesmerizing blue orbs and find Lauri in the back of the crowd who was smiling back at him. The singer was strangely torn between looking at his friend and the new comer that was front row, he turned inwards to his song to keep from skipping a note.  
“Deeper into our heavenly suffering, our fragile souls are falling, it's heartache every moment, baby with you.”

Ville finished the song with eyes closed, afraid to open them lest he fall to distraction.  
He'd never felt this way during a performance. It delighted and un-nerved him at the same time.  
Taking a quick swig of his drink he felt all eyes on him, but those two pair the most. He managed to scan the crowd and smile to the many others gathered before he forced himself to ignore the blue and green eyed stares that he longed to greet.

“Play And Love Said No, Ville. Please” The voice was comically soft in the noise of the tavern but it was as if the young man had said it in his ear. The request echoed in his head and before he knew what he was doing, Ville started in on the chords and lyrics. “And love's light blue, led me to you. Through all the emptiness that had become my home, love's lies cruel, introduced me to you. And at that moment I knew I was out of hope.”

Almost unwillingly he was singing the song directly to the blue-eyed man who was swaying to the melody. Ville was almost convinced that that stranger was the only one in the entire room. He was compelled to stand and get closer to the edge of the stage to be nearer the source of attraction.  
“Kill me, I begged and love said no. Leave me for dead and let me go, kill me, I cried and love said no. Kill me and love said no.” The stranger was beaming with joy as he soaked up the lyrics.  
“Love's icy tomb dug open for you. Lies in a cemetery that bears my name. Love's violent tune from me to you rips your heart out and leaves you bleeding with a smile on your face.”

As Ville sang the rest of the song he sank into the deep blue pools of the stranger's gaze.  
Upon finishing the song he stopped abruptly and stood blinking in confusion. The crowd went wild again and he shook his head to clear it. He waved quickly to the audience and decided to bid them a farewell for the night. He didn't want to wrap it up that quickly but his mind was a bit fuzzy from what ever it was that just happened and he needed a breather. For the rest of the night.

“I'm so sorry folks, I am not feeling too well, please enjoy the rest of your night my darlings!!” He waved to the distraught crowd and left the stage making his way back to the booth where Lauri was looking concerned. He heard the voice again, this time louder addressing the crowd. “You heard him folks, back to drinking!” The almost riotous crowd suddenly quieted to the atmosphere it was before Ville took the stage.  
Lauri rose to steady a clearly shaken Ville. “What happened up there? You sounded great, but that last song.....seems you weren’t even playing it somehow.” Lauri scanned the crowd suspiciously.  
“I—I don't know, I was playing and then suddenly I was made to play. Let's clear out of here, I have a room upstairs for the night. We'll go have some drinks and talk Lin—Lauri.” Ville scratched at his head through his hat in confusion grabbing up his belongings in a hurry.  
“C'mon follow me.” Ville turned and tugged on his friend's sleeve. They ducked out of a door and into a drafty hallway and up a flight of creaky stairs. Ville stopped at a door at the end of a long hallway and fumbled with the key to the room, his hands shaking a bit. Lauri looked over his shoulder nervously as Ville finally got the door open.  
Safely in the room, Ville locked the door and sighed leaning against it rubbing his head in agitation. “I need a fucking drink.” He muttered, flashing Lauri a quick grin he set his stuff near the bed and grabbed one of the many bottles of wine that were in the drink cabinet.  
“Ville, sit down, I'll get you that.” Lauri took the bottle from the bard's slender hands and gestured him to sit on the bed while he popped the cork and poured two glasses.  
“That man, his eyes, they just sucked me right in. Not like it was a bad thing really, but it was like tunnel vision. As if it was only he and I existed.” Ville took the offered glass of wine, not missing Lauri's sour expression. Ville giggled, “Aww, is that your jealous face Lauri?”  
A deep blush rose to the shape-shifter's impish face as he hid behind his glass, sitting down next to Ville on the small bed. He shrugged, losing himself in the vast array of tattoos on the bard's arms, suddenly too shy to make eye contact. After a few moments of quiet and reprieve between the two there was a commotion in the hall way outside the door. Both Ville and Lauri looked at each other then to the door in alarm.  
“Beg your pardon, I would like the pleasure of speaking with a Sir Valo?” A muffled voice requested through the door. “Is this his room?” The voice added with a hopeful tone.  
Frowning slightly Ville patted Lauri's thigh for him to stay put as he got up and tiptoed to the door.  
“Who wants the pleasure may I ask?” His voice was deep and confident as his trembling hand rested on the lock to the door.  
“Open up and find out oh Infernal One.”  
Ville's jaw dropped at the title he had not heard used in ages. He unlocked the door and opened it so fast he nearly fell over. “You!” Ville gasped in shock for the second time that evening, stepping back.  
“Yep. Me, The Mad King of Westchester, Lord Bam Margera! I just had to come and see you after that amazing performance!” The young man, shorter than Ville, dressed in some of the most stylish clothes he had ever seen closed the distance between them and bowed to the bard in respect and admiration. Behind Ville--who drew his glass of wine close to his chest in fear the hyper man would knock it out of his hands—he heard Lauri mutter disgruntlement something about there goes the quiet evening.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Mad King Bam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own The Rasmus, H.I.M., nor Bam Margera. I own no lyrics.

It got rowdy quick in that room. Bam eagerly helped himself to a bottle of vodka, not even bothering with a glass, just swigging out of the bottle with out a care in the world, much to Lauri's distaste. He remained firmly rooted to the bed, sitting decently and keeping out of the way of the wild arm gestures now being used to talk with by Ville and Bam alike. Both of them either pacing about the room or sitting down only to jump up in exclamation about something they had done or experienced that was similar. Smoking and drinking all the while.  
Ville was highly amused with the king's dramatic flare of describing his kingdom, castle and strange assortment of friends, often laughing hysterically or giggling himself into a coughing fit.  
He would force a smile once and a while pretending to give a fuck when all he wanted was to get to know Ville a bit more. The two fast new friends talked about music, some thing called skateboarding, new inventions and certain strange events unfolding in that part of the land.

 

'This asshole is a flip! And he's a king!? He has magic too. Strong magic. What kind of moron gets to have strong magic?' the shapeshifter mused bitterly in his head.  
“King of what?” He blurted out the thought, biting his lower lip in embarrassment his eyes darting about the floor looking for a way out.  
Bam stopped in mid sentence and smiled kindly at Lauri, running a hand though his curly brown hair he flashed Ville an evil look and got up.  
Ville sat back on the bed, his eyes gleaming with joy that his friend has spoke up finally. “Oooooh.” he breathed hugging his knees.

Bam knelt before Lauri and looked up brightly into his eyes. He placed both hands on the shapeshifter's knees and ran them up the length of the man's thighs. Lauri found himself frozen, glass still in hand, breath hitching at the caress. Bam's hands stopped just near Lauri's groin.

Ville made little erotic sound at the back of his throat at the scene.

“Why don't you just relax and have a good time Lauri.” Bam whispered, and standing up he ruffled the shapeshifter's feathery hair. “That was hot.” Ville commented, downing the rest of his glass of wine, his face blushing.  
Bam laughed manically, sauntering over to his seat. “Wait for it.”  
Lauri just sat there for a few seconds and then lolled his head around to look at Ville, the sloppiest smile on his face.  
“I need another drink! Woah!!” He stood excitedly and pranced over to Bam and patted the scruffy face of the mad king. “My you are hilarious! Ville, can we go to visit his castle soon? Oh my Gods, I bet the acoustics are unnnnbeliveable there!! Your voice will crack the walls I'm sure!!”  
Ville's eyes darted from 'funtime' Lauri to Bam in utter shock. “Haaahhhummm what just happened?” He asked as Lauri happily ambled off to pick a bottle out of the liquor cabinet.

Bam sniggled and leaned forward. “I have the power of suggestion. I kinda pulled it on you earlier to play And Love Said No. Sorry bout that, I'll try not to do that to you again.”  
Ville made a face of mild shock and then with a smile he asked, “Well, it is a damn good song, so all is forgiven. How long does it last?”  
“About 12-24 hours depending on how stubborn the person is. I can only use it on the same person once every 24 hours. Or even a crowd. See how they all left you alone after you departed the stage? Yep. That was me. You're welcome by the way.” Bam reached out and tickled under Ville's chin affectionately.  
Ville's face scrunched and he burst out laughing, looking over to Lauri who had a bottle wine in his hand and a smile plastered all over his impish face. “Who wants a lap dance?”  
Bam and Ville both roared in laughter. “Come now Lintu, sit and I'll play us some tunes you silly bird.”  
Bam's face froze, “Wait. What? A Lintu?”  
“Haha yeahhhh, I'm a,” --hiccup-- “Shape shifter! I can change into a raaaaaven!” Lauri swayed on his feet flapping his arms. Ville reached up to help steady his tipsy friend to sit next to him with out falling over.  
Lauri giggled and leaned onto Ville who now had a concerned look on his face. “Shhh, don't be saying that too loud.” The bard took the bottle of wine and set it on the floor out of harms way and gathered up his friend who now was laying half in his lap.

“I'll be dammed! That's fucking awesome! Don't worry, you secret is safe with me Lauri.” Bam was in awe. “I thought all the shifters were dead, hunted to extinction.”  
“C-cause people thought we were demons.” Lauri murmured in a small voice, his dark rimmed eyes looked distant. Ville stroked the feathers and unruly hair in his lap. Lauri took a breath and started to sing much to Bam and Ville's surprise.

“Because of you I find myself surviving trying harder. Because of you I've done things that I never thought of doing.” Lauri's hands gripped onto Ville's pants and legs as if to reassure himself that Ville was there.  
“I let my soul to taste the pain. I put myself against the grain.” His voice rose into a melancholy pitch as his eyes squeezed shut. “Because of you I don't allow the night to fill my sky and darken my view. Because of you I lean towards the light. Because of you I have some thing to lose.”  
Lauri's voice faded as he tried to bite at Ville's scarf dangling in his face, looking up at Ville he giggled and went limp, snoring softly almost instantly.  
Bam and Ville looked at each other and then back to the passed out Lauri in the bard's lap.  
“Huh, didn't know he could sing. This man is just full of surprises!” Ville poked at the exposed rosy cheek of Lauri's face and looked up to see Bam standing, yawing.  
“I guess I'll be on my way, leave you two love birds,” the mad king giggled at the pun, “to sleep it off. He's got a nice voice. He seems to really like you Ville. Then again, you are one sexy bastard!” He bent down and took the bard's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips, hard and deep. Ville was is just too much shock from the drink and the serenading to react properly except for a small moan.  
Bam stood chuckling at the night's events. “Here's a map,” he handed over a neatly folded piece of paper and set it on the bed next to Ville. “When you guys get rested up, head out my way, you can stay as long as you like!” He bowed to Ville “Your Infernal-ness, I bid you and your Lintu a good night!” Bam winked and showed himself out of the room, locking the door on the way out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark revelations.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own The Rasmus, H.I.M., nor Bam Margera. I own no lyrics.

Ville just sat for a while, taking in all that had just happened that night. He had met his bird friend in his true form, which was needless to say a lot more attractive than the feathered one.  
He had gotten mind-scrambled, met the mad king, drunk and serenaded. And now he was a pillow.

“Oh Lauri, you are full of life and you just don't know it.” He gently positioned Lauri into a more comfortable place on the bed. He got up and used the washroom. Looking into the half broken mirror he allowed himself a peaceful moment to think that perhaps the future was going to be not too bad. Looking past his reflection to the bed he saw Lauri curled up into a ball. He felt a tugging at his heart he hadn't felt in years. Turning the lamp off he approached the bed taking his shirt off and dropping it on the floor. The scarf followed and then his beanie he carefully took and set it on the night stand. He touched the feather sticking out of the top of it with affection.

Blowing the last lamp out he climbed into bed, kicking his boots off, opting to keep his pants on for modesty's sake and pulled the tattered blanket up over the both of them. Lauri made a sound of distress in the dark and Ville gathered him up in his long arms and drew the shorter man tight into his bony frame. He nuzzled his face into the feathers and hair. It tickled his nose and smelled like burning leaves. Like a hidden memory you just can't remember.  
Lauri's body relaxed in Ville's embrace, there was a little peep of contentment uttered from Lauri's small form.  
This was nice. For once, this was absolutely perfect feeling the bard thought with a smile he drifted into sleep, not alone for once.

He screamed, he screamed so loud but nothing came out of his mouth. The screams were for Lauri who's flesh was burning away from his body. Ville watched in powerless utter horror--as Lauri was tied to a stake--shrieked in pain at the flames that were rapidly consuming his being.  
“Burn the demon!! Watch it burn!!! Purify the lands. We will take you next bard. Omen of death, your blood will stain the living!!!” The voices hissed over and over from the darkness that pinned his body to the earth. “Watch the demon burn. Your infernal blood can sing a song into the realm of the dead. Into the dreams of demons!!!” The chanting of the unholy and brutal promises got louder and louder around Ville, a pounding drum accompanied the chanting, Lauri's screams for mercy and his pain twisted blistering face made Ville thrash violently till suddenly he found his voice.

“NOSTOP ITNOW!!!” The words blasted from Ville's mouth, splitting the silence of the room. He sat bolt up right, sweating, looking around in panic. Lauri had one of his arms pinned under his still slumbering body, the other felt around blindly in the dark to touch his friend's skin. Ville let out a sob of relief that there were no burns, no damage to the warm soft flesh under his calloused finger tips.  
“Noooo.” The bard moaned pitifully as he untangled himself from the quiet form laying next to him. “Why?” He asked into the darkness. His heart grew heavy with the rhetorical question. Tears started to leak from his eyes and he tugged at his hair in frustration. This was his curse. He clutched at his head trying to calm his racing thoughts, heart was pounding in panic. Stumbling out of bed he pulled his boots on, shirt and wrapped the scarf tight around his neck.  
He had to do it. Not for himself but for Lauri. Innocent little Lintu.  
Ville sniffled and tried to hold back his sobs as he pulled on his beanie, not noticing the feather had fallen out and drifted onto the bed where he had been laying.  
He leaned over Lauri, in the dim half-moon light he admired how beautiful his friend looked. Peaceful. Alive.  
“I will always have you in my heart on the darkest of days Lintu. Forgive me if you don't understand why.” Ville leaned in and kissed the pale cheek, his eyes dropping a few tears there on his face. Several sobs wracked his thin frame as he stood and turned away quickly from the only source of comfort he had known in a long long time, grabbed up his belongings and stole out of the room with out looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third interlude to pain....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own The Rasmus, H.I.M., nor Bam Margera. I own no lyrics.

Clearing the shattered wooden door of the cabin, the Kodiak bear continued to growl and roar as it raged on the two men that were scrambling about for their lives. It delighted in the fear that wafted into it's sensitive nose. The giant bear's claws wiped flesh from bone on one of the men it had pinned down. Blood covered it's chest and paws. It didn't care how it killed, as long as they had stopped moving and making noise.  
The bear whirled around on it's heels to trap the other man in a corner who was shrieking in terror, hands held up in a pathetic defense. Staying it's rage for a moment the bear swung it's massive head back and forth snuffling and grunting as it approached it's last victim. The man had already pissed and shit himself in his fear. He had no pants on, the bear mused, but as it approached he could smell blood that was not of him. On this man smelled a familiar scent radiating from the now fetal positioned man. That scent! Growling in question the bear lifted it's snout in the air and snuffled with grumbling chuffing noises.  
Blood. Sweet and pure. And that scent. Fear and sadness is what the bear smelled coming from the dark far corner of the dilapidated cabin. Rage soared through the bear's mind.  
“Eat him!” The man shrieked when he saw the bear take notice of the still body of their recent debauchery.  
The bear's head swung back to nearly come nose to nose with the man who dare speak. A heart beat later the bear's mouth had engulfed the man's skull and reduced it to pulpy pieces.  
Shaking it's head and stepping back the bear spit out the fragments of brain and skull, snarling and growling loud in it's fury. The roar became more high pitched and human sounding at the bear twisted on the floor, shedding its thick coat of fur, shrinking and shifting it's form.  
Moments later a naked and blood covered Lauri pushed himself up off the dirt floor, half stumbling and crawling towards the shattered form of Ville. To his horror he had knocked over the bowl of the bard's blood as he knelt next to the cot. He gagged back the vomit that rose in his throat at the barbaric events he had uncovered upon hearing Ville's screams only moments before.  
“No. Nonononononono!!!” Lauri's voice broke and with his trembling bloody hands he ripped a length of thin blanket to tie a tourniquet around the cut arm. Tenderly turned the still body over on the cot, trying not to notice the marks on the pale once beautiful skin of his friend. “Be alive.” he breathed feeling for a pulse at the slender neck.  
He felt one weak push under his finger tips and that was all he needed to break into a tearful smile. Anger and sorrow surged through Lauri as he tried to come to terms with what had happened here and why. Ville's abused body, blood and bodily fluids everywhere, it was the stuff of nightmares. After a few reflective moments the shape-shifter moved quickly to wrap Ville's body up in what there was left for a blanket. The bleeding had stopped and he was able to fold the wounded arm up over the other arm, cocooning his friends body to be easier to carry.  
“Ville, keep breathing. You are safe now. So safe.” Lauri whispered against Ville's cold cheek he hefted the taller man in his arms with the ease of strength that only anger, protectiveness and love could give. Blocking out the gruesome scene around him, a blood-covered and naked Lauri walked as fast as he could out of that cabin and into the falling night. If it was cold he didn't feel it, all he could feel was the horrible reality that if he didn't get Ville back to his lodge and start working on him that he would once more lose what he had come to hold so dear.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauri deals with the fall out of what happened to Ville....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own The Rasmus, H.I.M. nor Bam Margera. I do not own any lyrics.

How long it took to make his way back to his lodge he didn't know, it seemed like forever to him. The frail body in his arms was the heaviest burden he ever had to carry in his life. Struggling to keep from coming undone he kept walking and stumbling naked and barefoot through the dark wilderness. Finally into the clearing before his cabin he managed a weak smile, as he leaned into the door and blew on it to open and let him in.

Lauri immediately went over to his bed and placed Ville's body there, then to the hearth. He snapped his fingers. The smoldering coals jumped back to a well lit and warm blaze. He set a pot of water to boil and gathered up rags, herbal ointments and then stopped to wash up his naked bloody body briefly. Putting on an old woolly robe he poured the now boiling water and brought a bowl of it over to where he knelt at the bedside.

Steeling himself as to what he would have to do he unwrapped the body and gagged on angry tears. His beautiful friend lay in tatters before him. Carefully he unfolded the arm with the cut on it. The tourniquet had stopped any more blood from escaping Ville's body and the wound was now clotting. In disgust, Lauri noted the arm was dislocated as is moved with little resistance in his ministrations. As gently as one could be when re-locating a socket, Lauri felt the joint line up under his fingers and with a quick twist and push, Ville's right arm was back in proper order. The shapshifter then took a small knife and readied the blade on the flame of the bedside lamp. He pressed the blade to the wound, searing it shut. Lauri gagged at the smell of burning flesh. He half expected Ville to wake up at the pain, but a glance at the bruised face he knew the man was far from responsive to any stimuli in his condition.

Cauterizing complete he smeared a salve onto the wound and wrapped it in clean bandages.  
Taking a rag and wetting it with hot water he then proceeded to clean Ville's battered face. “Why did you leave me that night? “ He whispered to his unresponsive friend. He then scrubbed through Ville's unruly hair as best he could with another wet rag removing blood and sweat. He worked his way down the lean body of the bard, inspecting every wound and dressing it properly. He paused to admire the tattoos that adorned the pale skin. “So beautiful and unique.” He breathed, tracing along the intricate sleeve.

Lauri knew he was putting off the worst of what he had to do. Changing the water in the bowl, he bit his lower lip and forced himself to turn Ville's body over on to his stomach. A gut wrenching cry spilled from his mouth as he sat down on the bed. “Why!? Just....why!?” He sobbed, teeth gritting in anger. With shaking hands he tenderly wiped away the semen and blood on Ville's back and buttocks. He then with the utmost devotion cleaned the mess from the anus and surrounding area. Blushing with anger and embarrassment, he leaned in and inspected Ville's ass for any damage. There was minor tearing but nothing like he had wildly imagined. Lauri's face burned a deeper shade of red as he carefully applied salve to the area.

“Well, talk about getting to know you better Ville. This isn't exactly how I imagined it would be.” He muttered in dark humor, sitting up from his friend's silent form he breathed a deep long sigh of relief. Rolling Ville's limp form back onto his back, he tucked him all in with the finest blanket he had.  
Aside from the external damage that had been done.

Staring down at his friend Lauri started to worry about the internal damage, the mental damage as well. Reaching down he smoothed the damp brown locks in an attempt to soothe his nerves. Lauri lower lips quivered. He was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions as he crumpled onto the floor next to bed screaming and swearing. He let the tears and sobbing take his body, poring it all out till his vocal chords could only made raspy noises.

The only sounds left after he was done was was the crackling of the fire and Ville's shallow breathing. Laying his head down on the bedside, Lauri finished his rage with silent tears, “At least you are alive kultaseni.” He whispered into the mattress slowly falling into a much needed slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauri has unexpected help in his situation with Ville....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own The Rasmus, H.I.M., nor Bam Margera, Ryan Dunn or Raab Himself. I own no lyrics.

When Lauri woke the next morning he was sore and stiff from sleeping half on the floor and bed. He was so tired he hadn't moved from the position he had fallen asleep in. Before attempting to move at all he watch Ville's chest rise up and down, barely but surely he was breathing on his own.  
Bruises, so many of them were starting to darken where he had been beaten. A black eye and the split lip made the young man look more corpse like than usual. Lauri wish he had just been having a night mare but the longer he looked at his comatose friend the more upset he found himself getting. He reached over and ran a finger down the undamaged side of Ville's face wishing those green eyes would open up. Nothing. “Why the fuck were those guys doing what they were doing to you Ville?” He asked even tho he knew he'd get no answer.  
Getting up stiffly he yawned and snapped his fingers, once more the fire jumped back to life obediently. He set water on and tried to go about his daily ritual of bathing, reading and meditation.  
Knowing Ville was not capable of eating anything he carefully managed to funnel a mixture of healing herbs infused into a tea down the bard's throat. All the while talking to Ville, singing to him and trying to carry on his day to day routine.  
By the fourth day Lauri was starting to get worried. Ville's ribs and collar bones were starting to show more than usual. He needed to eat but he also needed to be awake for that. The bruises were just starting to fade, the cuts nearly healed but his friend was wasting away in his coma.

On the fifth night Lauri had tried to waken Ville with various methods. Shouting, screaming, tickling, even pinching a nipple which he did with the utmost blush of embarrassment.  
Nothing worked. The shape-shifter sank to the floor in growing despair. Ville was starving to death.  
A loud banging at his cabin door startled him so bad he nearly knocked over the nightstand.  
“Who the fuck----” he quickly brought the covers up over Ville's head hiding his friend from who ever was at the door.  
“Is there a Sir Ylonen present?” Came a familiar voice from the other side of the secure oak door.  
Lauri's face twisted in confusion as he scrambled to his feet, smoothing out the raggedly outfit he was wearing, “No way.” He muttered in mixed emotions, he put on his best defiant glare and snapped his fingers at the door allowing it to swing open.

“Fuck, that's cool! How'd you do that!?” King Bam looked amused as he merely strolled into the cabin with a flourishing grin. He was accompanied by a frumpy looking man who was apparently half cross-eyed and muttering something about a key-key and a tall handsome blond haired man with a reddish scruffy beard and mischievous blue eyes. All were dressed in fancy yet odd style clothing Lauri had never seen the likes of.  
“None of your business, King Bam. To what do I own the pleasure?” Lauri puffed up as best he could, trying to keep his composure to the uninvited guests. “How did you find my cabin?” His fists clenched at his sides.  
“Well, greetings to you too kind sir.” Bam looked hurt at the harsh greeting and retorted with just as much sass, bowing deeply to his reluctant host.  
Lauri bit his lip at his venomous words. “Pardon m'lord, I've just been....stressed. And I don't like unexpected visitors.” He lowered his eyes for a moment.  
“I asked around the village, someone said a crazy loaner lived on the edge of town, so I just followed some paths and ended up here. I must say it was quite a bitch to find.” Bam looked around the cabin at all the strange objects and clutter. “It looks bigger on the inside.” He mused.  
“Eeyyyy got anyyyy ale?” The goofy looking frumpy man asked obviously already intoxicated on something.  
Without looking Bam reached back and slapped the man upside the head. “Shut up Raab. This is Sir Raab of Himself. He's anidiot. Ignore him.” Bam then gestured fondly to his other companion. “This is Sir Ryan of Dunn.”  
Lauri looked from one to the other as if sizing them up, then he forced a smile. “Yes, where are my manners, let me get you gentlemen a drink.” In a few moments each man had a mug of home-brew in hand.  
“Ville, is he here?” Bam asked hopefully, Ryan sniggered as he took a long drink from his mug. “Mmm this is good!” He remarked, missing the glare Bam had shot him. Not seeing a table to sit at Bam walked over to the bed and prepared to sit.  
“Uhm. Well, HEY!!” Lauri screeched darting over to the mad king and shoved him away from the bed.  
“What the fuck Ylonen?” Bam snapped, trying to steady his drink. His two comrades hands moved to their swords in a delayed reaction.  
“I'm I'm sorry, you uhh can't sit there.” He tried to block Bam's prying gaze at the bed.  
Without much effort the taller man elbowed his host out of the way and pulled back the dark velvety covers. He stumbled back and made a noise of shock. “What the fuck happened to him!?  
Lauri moved protectively in between Ville and Bam. “I'd like to know the same. I woke up after that night you met us at the tavern to an empty bed. Then two days later I'm out in the woods mushroom hunting and I heard screaming.” Lauri shuddered at having to recall the event.  
“I thought I was imagining it, but the scream sounded like Ville's voice, just.....scared and in pain. I ran to the source of the screams and found him in an abandoned cabin, bleeding out and beaten.” Lauri chose his words carefully.  
“Wuhhh---he's all fucked up wuuwauhhh!!” Rabb commented from a safe distance, this time only receiving a glare from Bam.  
“So that's why he never showed up at my gates. That's why I'm here, I was really looking forward to his visit!” Bam rubbed at his goatee in frustration. Lauri frowned in sympathy at the mad king's realization.  
“Please, let me look at him. I might be able to help.” Bam's voice matched the look of despair on his otherwise cheerful face.  
Lauri, at his wits end stepped aside and let the mad king kneel down at the bed side. “Damn Ville, you look less than better.” Bam whisper was trembling with sadness as he peeled back the dark eyelids of his comatose friend. Sunken dull green sightless eyes stared up at nothing. “Hmmm.” Bam closed his friend's eyes and turned back to Lauri with a smirk. “So, here's the deal.” He said standing.  
“I can wake him. He's in coma, and I did this before for that waste of a jerk-off over there before when he fell and smacked his empty skull and was out for almost a week.” He jerked his thumb once more at Raab who was making himself a nuisance to Ryan who was trying to slap the man away from him. Lauri looked from Bam to Raab and back to Bam, his eyes lit with hope.  
“If he don't eat soon, he'll die. I think you know this already Ylonen. And I really kinda like him, so. Here's the deal. You suck me off, I'll wake him up.” Bam grinned madly and folded his arms across his chest waiting for the counter offer he knew he'd get. Ryan and Raab cackled in the background.  
Lauri's eyebrows shot up as far as they ever had gone, jaw dropping. “W-what kind of fucking offer is that!? Why don't you just wake him up!?” His voice was several octaves of offended.  
“Well, I think you should show a king respect and by pleasuring me with that tart little mouth of yours, that will do nicely. Besides, I'm horny.” Bam replied in a calm sultry voice, eyes raking over Lauri's figure.  
Lauri looked nervously to Bam's friends who hovered near, watching the scene unfold with rapt interest. He was breaking a sweat now. “And if I don't?” He asked, looking back to the mad king with defiance.  
“Well, I could just use my power and suggest that you suck me off, or leave you.” Bam said with a checkmate grin.  
“You wouldn't.” Lauri snapped, fists clenching at his sides.  
“Oh? Wouldn't I?” Bam raised an eyebrow.  
Lauri bit his lower lip and looked to Ville's wasting away body, to Bam's crotch, then finally with a sigh he looked up at the mad king. “Vittu. I'll do it for Ville.”  
Howling and laughter erupted from Raab and Ryan who slapped at each other in childish glee. “Oh ohoh can we watch!?” Ryan asked hysterically giggling.  
“You two fucktards can wait outside. Unless you want to blow me too.” Bam chuckled, jerking his thumb at the door. That shut the both of them up and they sulked to the door that opened once more with an absent snap of Lauri's fingers and shut behind them.

Turning back to Lauri, Bam started unbuckling his trousers. Avoiding eye contact, Lauri slowly got on to his knees as the trousers dropped down the muscular legs of the mad king. His face red with shame looked up at the already hard thick cock jutting out at eye level. “This is sick you know.” He commented as Bam's hands reached down to gently guide the shape-shifter's head closer to his erection.  
“Yeah, I know it is.” Bam breathed as he felt the hot wetness slide down onto his dick. His fingers tangled in the mess of feathers and unkempt black hair.  
Lauri squeezed his eyes shut, bracing his hands against the flexing thighs for balance as his mouth was fucked. He sucked a little bit, trying to work his tongue along the length but Bam's cock was too big for this mouth to allow any sort of tongue moving. “Hmmmug, fuck Lintu, nice little mouth you have.”  
Lauri suddenly ripped his mouth off of Bam's cock and glared up at him. “YOU don't get to call me that!!” He spat, eyes dark, face red with anger and embarrassment. His finger nails dug into Bam's thighs painfully. Bam had crossed an invisible line.  
“Ohh ok, ok, Lauri, just fucking....please, fucking suck me off!” Bam's voice was tense and shaky. He looked down with want and an expression of apology as Lauri's mouth once again engulfed his aching erection. He tried to imagine doing this to Ville to help him forget who he was doing this to. Bam allowed himself to moan uncontrollably as he slowly fucked Lauri's mouth, enjoying every second of hot wet friction, careful not to gag the man as he sucked in rhythm with the thrusts. Just as Lauri was wondering if he was going to have to swallow what was to happen, Bam let out a growl. Fingers reflexively pulling on Lauri's hair as he shot his load with out warning down his throat. Lauri let out a muffled cry of shock and protest as he struggled to free his cum filled mouth from Bam's cock.  
Bam panted and let his fingers relax for the shape-shifter to scramble away from him. “Fuck you Bam.” Lauri glared daggers up at the mad king, spitting and coughing the load of jizz onto the floor, grabbing up a rag ad wiping his mouth as best he could. Lauri stood, grabbing a pitcher of water and rinsing his mouth out over and over. Bam's laughter echoed about the cabin as he wiped the sweat off his forehead, and pulled his trousers back up. “That was very nice. I'm quite pleased with your efforts. Sorry bout the no warning there Lauri.” He chuckled and clapped the smaller man on the back in a job well done. Lauri gave him a 'fuck-off' look. “Now, please, wake him. You promised!” He wiped at his mouth once more.  
Bam rubbed at his goatee thoughtfully and went to the bed side, leaning down he put his lips to Ville's ear and whispered something that Lauri strained to hear as he came to Bam's side.

Bam stood and smiled, turning to Lauri he lowered his head to place a tender kiss on his forehead. “He'll be fine Lauri, take care of him. I expect you both to visit soon.” Bam stepped away from a shocked Lauri and walked to the door.  
With out turning to say a good-bye he snapped his fingers for the door to open and let the mad king out. It shut silently behind Bam, leaving Lauri rather confused and alone with Ville.

“What did he say to you kultaseni?” Lauri sat on the bed, searching for any sign of life from his friend. He waited anxiously for what seemed like ever.  
Ville's eyes suddenly opened and a scream poured forth from his dry throat, hands reaching for Lauri, fingers curling around the shape-shifter's tunic and arms. “Lintu.....” Ville started sobbing clutching his friend so tight for fear he might lose him again. Lauri's eyes watered and he gathered Ville into his arms with a grateful sob. “It's alright Ville, I'm here. I'll always be here.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville gets a chance to express his desire and thanks to Lauri. Yay smut!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own any lyrics, H.I.M. The Rasmus, Bam Margera, Ville Valo or Lauri Ylonen.

After a good laugh about what the mad king had whispered into Ville's ear to wake him, the bard settled on the bed, picking at his borrowed clothes in quiet thought. He was glad to be alive and healing well enough from the damage he had suffered but he was clearly down, and Lauri needed to fix that.  
“Hey, I know all your stuff is gone, but I'll go into town and see about getting it all replaced. It's the least I can do for you Ville. I have more money than it looks like really.” Lauri gestured around his dwellings and sat down next to Ville who was now hugging his knees and regarding his friend with a thoughtful gaze. He reached up and plucked one of the raven feathers from the collection atop his head and held it out to the bard with a sympathetic smile. "And even with out worldly possessions, the fact that you are alive is something I am most grateful for."  
Ville rocked forward and reaching out the long tattooed arm, accepted the feather with smiling eyes. “Kiitos Lintu.” His voice was low and soft, he regarded the feather as if it were a precious gem and kissed it. Then setting the simple gift on the nightstand he turned and reached out to Lauri with both arms this time. Letting his slight weight carry his body into a roll forward causing the smaller man to lean onto his back with Ville now hovering over him. Unruly brown hair framing a plain and pale perfect face wearing an expression of.  
Lauri's hands eagerly reached up to guide Ville's mouth down to his own. Long and deep they kissed, soon they were gasping for air, then moaning. They reveled in the delicious feeling of pent up lust and desire. Lauri explored the body above his, pushing aside the memories of the last time he had to touch Ville. This time it was in pleasure. Ville broke the kiss, his mouth nipping and sucking a path down the side of Lauri's neck, extracting a chorus of needy moans and mewling. Blunt nails dug into Ville's skin as their bodies ground into each others.  
There was a pause and a mad scramble as clothes were shed as if the end of time itself was near. Lips and limbs entangled once more. Ville ground his hardness against Lauri's, relishing in the friction of their bodies. Lauri being more stocky and muscular rolled atop of Ville, breaking the kiss. Ville's lips parted to voice protest but Lauri's index finger pressed his lips shut as he grinned impishly and slithered down the body under him to take Ville's length in his mouth. “Oh Gods....Lauri....vittu!!!” Ville cried out as he felt his body melt away as the mouth and tongue of Lauri fulfilled what Bam had whispered to him in his comatose state.  
      Ville's fingers gently tangled in the wild black hair as he tried to control his hips from pushing too far down the other mans throat. “Fuck, f-feels so fucking good Lauri....” Ville gasped chancing a look down his body at the exotic sight of dark green eyes matching his gaze, seeing that pert little mouth engulfing his dick over and over, up and down nearly cause him to cum right then. Lauri winked and pulled his mouth off of Ville only to climb up that slender body once more like a creature stalking it's prey. Lauri, face flushed and body covered in sweat straddled the hips under his ass, and bending down to Ville's ear he begged to be taken.  
Ville growled softly in approval feeling Lauri shift atop him and push himself down onto his aching erection. Dueling moans poured from their throats, Ville pushing the hips atop of his down, burring himself in Lauri's body. The smaller man arched up and back, rolling his hips back and forth as Ville pumped in and out, matching each thrust. Ville reveled in the sight of the now wild looking Lauri riding him hard, one hand digging blunt nails down his chest, the other clutching at his wild hair in the beautiful pleasure of it all. Lauri's moans rose in pitch when Ville started to jerk him off in rhythm to their movements. “Yes! Yesyesyes!! Ville---I'm gunna---I wanna cum!” Lauri screeched in half broken voice. “Then cum sweet Lintu. Cum for me.” Was his answer as he gripped the dick in his hand tighter, urging him on. Lauri's entire body trembled as he came to orgasm, spilling over Ville's fist. The sounds Lauri made and the sensation of him clenching around his hardness finally drove him to vocalize his own release, he grasped at Lauri's body and crushed it tight to his as he came deep and hard inside of his friend. Shuddering and riding out the waves of pleasure the two men stayed like that till they could catch a steady breath.  
Lauri slowly rolled off of Ville and lay next to him, tenderly tracing the elaborate tattoo along the arm around him. Ville turned his head to gaze upon his now sleepy looking friend. “Lauri, that was....perfect.” He placed a kiss there on the sweaty forehead, eliciting a raspy chuckle from the smaller man. There were no words needed to express himself at that moment so he simply nodded in agreement with a sleepy gaze. Ville smiled knowingly and grabbing up his tunic wiped himself off and pulled the blankets up over them enough to keep warm. Lauri was snoring softly before he could put his head back on the pillow next to his. Ville tucked the smaller man's head under his chin and holding Lauri tight as if he were a life size stuffed toy and let a sweet peaceful sleep claim him as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude chapter in where Bam the Mad King contemplates Ville...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This s a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own any lyrics, H.I.M., Bam Margera, The Rasmus or Lauri Ylonen.

The mad king tried to occupy his time as best he did with what he loved to do the most.  
Party, laugh and skate board. It still wasn't enough to quell his desire and thoughts of Ville.  
Thoughts and feelings plagued him ever moment he was awake. And when he slept, or passed out from too much drinking, the sensual bard was all he saw, felt and heard. That music, that face, that body. It was more often he stole away to his chambers to lay in his bed and touch himself to the thought of that lean body against his. Lips on his skin, what his voice would sound like when Bam would bring him to orgasm. And that's where Bam found himself for the third time that day. Fisting his hard-on and thrusting up into his hand, eyes closed and imagining Ville riding atop him for dear life. “Fffuck, yeah, ride my dick with your tight little ass Ville. Gunna let me cum up in there? Yeah? Ohhhh shiiit....fuuuuuck. Fuck your ass right into the end of time you little sexy....uhh...ahhh!!!” Bam's body quivered and he forgot to breathe as he came over the top of his desperate fist.  
He grabbed up the already well soiled towel next to him and cleaned up, reaching for a smoke to complete the fantasy. “Fuck me Ville, I hope you to want me.” The mad king promised himself he would never use his power to have Ville. In fact he recoiled at the thought. If he was going to have Ville, Ville would want him. Pure and simple. Free will of heart mind and soul. Ville's actions and choices would be untainted.  
“Long live the king.” Bam muttered statistically as he took a deep drag of the smoke and held it for a thoughtful moment he made a wish. A wish that Ville would disarm him from his loneliness. Then he himself could share his Dark Secret that only his closest friends knew of. His vision flashed a haze of red, he clicked his already razor sharp teeth.  
“Fuck, his blood.” A moan rolled past his quivering lips. “NO!!” He snapped himself out of the gruesome hunger pounding in his head. “Why. Why am I cursed with that of all things!?” He knew he wouldn't harm a hair on Ville's head. Least the Urge took over him. The thought terrified him. With goosebumps and a shiver Bam pulled a blanket up over himself, stubbing out the smoke he finished his beer and curling up he drifted into an anxious fitful sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville opens up to Lauri about his dark secret.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how this is going to pan out but trust me, it'll be interesting.  
> I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction. I do not own any lyrics, Bam Margera, Ville Valo, Lauri Ylonen, or The Rasmus.  
> Unbetaed

Lauri woke from one of the most peaceful nights sleep he had enjoyed in the longest time. He lifted his head from Ville's chest to gaze at his sleeping friend. The smooth thin face would scrunch at times then a smile would twitch at the corners of his lips. Deciding to let the man sleep some more he slipped out of bed and threw on a tunic and trousers, commanding the fire to life once more he set about drawing a quick bath for himself and then for Ville.  
Lauri was surprised that with the bustle of loading buckets of water from outside and the chilly fall air that Ville didn't wake up. “I must have wore him out.” the shape-shifter said with a chuckle as he dumped the last bucket of hot water into the carved wooden tub. A pair of slender hands at his hips cause him to yelp in alarm as he was pulled back against Ville's lean frame. “Hmmm, is this for me?” The words ghosted over his ear, as a chin came to rest on his shoulder. “Yes, I figure you'd enjoy a nice hot bath...” Lauri lost his words as he let himself enjoy the embrace from his friend, leaning back and dropping the bucket to the floor as the bard's hands slid over his body. “Let me thank you Lintu....”  
One hand dipping below the waste band of his trousers and quickly stroked him to full hardness. Ville turned Lauri around and flashing a sultry look at the flustered man, dropped to his knees and started to suck his friend off. Slowly at first, enjoying the way Lauri's knees shook from the straining to keep upright. “Fffffuuuck.....ungh...Ville, you keep doing thatandI'mgunna....” Lauri's hands fisted the shaggy brown hair on the head at his groin, moaning out obscenity after obscenity as he came embarrassingly quick down Ville's throat. Laughing at Lauri's reaction he Ville stood grinning down at his friend, licking his lips. Lauri's blush deepened with the eye contact and as Ville unabashed shed the threadbare robe and wordlessly settled into the clean hot water of the bath. Pulling up his trousers Lauri fetched some more soap and a washcloth for the bard, returning with a lopsided grin on his face.  
“What's that all about?” Ville gestured up at his friend's face as he started to wash up.

“Wh-what?”

“That sloppy idiotic smile all over your face.” The tone was smug but laced with humor.

“I'm happy. You make me happy. In fact, it's all your fault I have this 'idiotic' smile your Infernal Majesty.” Lauri snipped back in a mockingly offended tone starting to create something to eat for the both of them.  
“Hah!” Ville threw the wet washcloth at the shapeshifter from across the room landing it on the back of his friends head.  
Lauri turned and whipped it back in the direction it came from with a playful laugh. His glee was cut short by his door glowing green. “Shit, there is someone or something outside.” Pulling the pan of food from the coals he scurried to the door and listened through it for a few moments, then shooting Ville a glance who nodded from the bathtub, he opened the door. Nothing but crisp cool air greeted him. “Huh, that was strange, no one—what's this?” Lauri looked down at a neatly packaged bundle with a tag on it.  
He looked around before picking it up and bringing it in. Locking the door with a gesture of his fingers he set it on the bed. “Ylonen, and Willa Wallo, thought you might need these, you ragamuffin bastards. The Mad King.” He read the tag aloud, his voice going flat at the end. “Willa Wallo? Really? He's got a pet name for you already?”  
“Hahah, well, open it Lintu!” Ville scrambled from the bath a new and clean man, wrapping a towel around his waist he eagerly watched Lauri open the gifts. Several sets of under garments, shirts and pants not of the likes they have ever seen were unfolded. Two coats, a pair of boots for them both and scarves and a new black knitted beanie for Ville which he grabbed up with an eager smile. “Fuck yeah, I like the king's style!” (Ville's outfits-Funeral of Hearts Video/Buried Alive by Love Video--Lauri's outfits-Oct&April/Guilty videos for reader's visual reference)  
Ville put on the denim and sleeveless shirt followed by the black frocked coat. Lauri started to dress in one of his outfits, admiring the tailoring and feel of the cloth. “How did he get our measurements so correct? Wait. I take that back, I don't even want to know. It would only weird me out.” Lauri answered his own question with a shake of his head.  
They looked each other over both blushing and grinning at how good they cleaned up.

“Now, there is a matter of myself dear Lauri. I feel it's time to share what's left for secrets that I have.” Ville's tone of voice was somber as he clasped his friend's shoulders. He sighed searching for words. “You know how bard blood is magical right? It can be used to open a riff to the demon world among other dark uses.”  
Lauri nodded, eyes wide and attentive. “Well, only to Upir and certain dark beings. Do you know what Upir are?”  
“I've heard of them, mostly they were nearly brought to extinction in the Great Hunt about a hundred years ago along with Druids, Bards, shape-shifters and were-folk.”  
“Yes, dark times those were. As it turns out my band-mates were killed off by both Upir and hunters. You see, to an Upir a bard's blood makes them drunk, intoxicated for days. It's like a drug to them.” Ville's eyes lowered and his grip tightened on his friend shoulders as he fought back tears.  
Lauri placed a comforting hand on his friend's chest, he could feel the heart beating hard behind the bard's ribs. After a moment Ville gathered himself to continue, his still cast his gaze to the floor.  
“I had been chased and hunted by both Hunters and Upir. In despair on one of the lunar eclipses a few years ago I sought help some would deem....much too dark and extreme. I summoned a vengeance demon. I serenaded it with my songs for the entire night, and it lay with me before dawn. In exchange for powers of protection I gave it some of my blood and my body and soul that night. I can, if summoned right destroy Upir or any other supernatural, unnatural being by turning into a demi-demon.” Ville looked now to Lauri, who's mouth was hanging open in shock and mild apprehension.  
“Y-you are part demon as well? You do know that is dangerous ground you walk Ville.” Lauri's voice became tight, as he shook his head, his hands dropped to his sides in fists. “You gave up your soul!? You'll burn in purgatory forever when you die!” The shape-shifter wailed. Ville's hands on his friends shoulders steadied the smaller man. His eyes locked with that of Lauri's. “That's for me and me alone to deal with. You have the power of commanding I have noticed. I want you to learn to control my summoning, Lauri if need be. I have come to trust you completely! Can you do this for me? Please?”  
The way the last word was spoken tore at Lauri's heart. Here was this troubled man whom he had come to know and love and save from death, now offering up his most vulnerable yet powerful aspect of himself to him.  
Lauri's eyes looked up into Ville's, his hands came up to cup the bard's face lovingly. “Yes. I will do this for you dearest Ville. It seems fate has brought us together under the most kindest and volatile of situations. I will do this for you.” Was Lauri's reply. He then found himself in a tight embrace, the bard sighed in relief. “Kiitos my darling Lintu. Kiitos kiitos!!”  
Lauri could only wonder what he was in store for. “Let's eat then go outside to begin your tutorial, shall we?” Ville stepped back from his friend with a bright smile that spread to Lauri's face. “Yes, let's. I hope you like somewhat burned omelet tho.”  
“I'm so hungry I'd eat ashes right about now Lintu!”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prelude to weirdness!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I make no money from this. I do not own H.I.M. The Rasumus, Amanda, Larui Ylonen, or Bam Margera. I own no lyrics.

A few hours later outside in the autumn sun Ville found a flat spot in the clearing near Lauri's cabin. Taking a quill pen and parchment he wrote down incantations and symbols for Lauri to learn. “Now, see here, the heartagram was of my creation. The demon said I had to have my own unique symbol to be able to contain my demon form lest I get out of control, until one is able to banish it until summoned once more. It's tattooed on my body, here,” Ville pointed to the back of his neck, and here of course as you know,” his hand dipped below the waistband of his jeans with a sultry gesture that made Lauri blush. “And here.” He pointed to his left nipple under his shirt. "It keeps the demon in check but you have to put me in the heartagram to control my physical body until the demon is situated in this world. Got it?”  
Lauri nodded, reading what Ville had written down. “It seems pretty simple compared to some of the stuff I have had to learn.”  
“It is, but one slip of a word or symbol can cause you to lose control of the demon, and trust me, that is something the demon is always looking forward to.” The way Ville's eyes seemed to gleam as he said this did not escape Lauri's attention. It also didn't help with the lack of confidence he was feeling.  
“Now, do you have a knife I can use?” The bard sat up, rubbing his hands together.  
“Umm yeah, care to explain?” Lauri produced a small pocket blade and passed it to Ville ho took it and then took hold of his hand gently. “Lauri, I'm the same person I was when you met me, please, don't fear what is inside of me. Don't....treat me differently now that I have told you about myself.” Ville's words were soft and tinged with hurt. Lauri looked to his friend's face in mild shame. “Anteeksi....I know you are my beautiful bard, I'm just....scared.” Lauri replied. "I have summoned a bunch of things, but never a demon."  
“I understand but you have to be ready and strong. Infernal will help protect us and we need that now more than ever. I wouldn't put this on you if I knew or felt otherwise my darling Lauri.” The bard kissed the back of his friends hand.  
“Now, I am going to put my command seal on you. This will enable you to summon and control my demon to a point. Are you ready?”  
Lauri took a deep breath and with a sure voice replied, “Yes. Continue.”

Ville took the blade and punctured the tip of his index finger. He let the blood flow for a bit and taking Lauri's right hand traced in his blood a heartagram chanting several words backwards.  
“Ahh, it burns!!” Lauri squirmed but held still watching the blood shimmer gold then silver in the sunlight on his flesh. It then seeped into his skin leaving a slight metallic mark where blood had been seconds before.  
“There. It is done. Now all you have to do is learn and I mean learn the incantations properly to summon and control my demon.” Ville released his friend's hand and licked the blood from his fingertip with a grin. He lay back on the ground breathing deep the smells of autumn around him. “I feel so free having done that Lintu, like an immense burden has been lifted from my heart. Thank you.”  
The bard gazed up with adoration in his eyes to his friend who was still touching the back of his hand in amazement.  
“I'm glad I could help, I guess that's what I am here for right? All paths lead to somewhere, and at this moment in time this is where I am.” Lauri smiled and lay back on the ground next to Ville to study the sky above and contemplate what was to come.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Amanda!  
> If you don't know who or what that is, better google Lauri and Amanda. She's a cute little puppet that seems to have a craving for drugs, porn and being down right naughty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I make no money from this. I do not own H.I.M. The Rasmus, Ville Valo, Lauri Ylonen, Bam Margera, Amanda, or any lyrics.  
> I do not own any lyrics either.

Ville smiled up a the seductive blonde woman that straddled his legs, the touch of her fingers under his shirt on his chest sent shivers through his body. She reached up above his head and with a length of rope and tied his wrists to an unseen post. Kissing him lustfully the entire time and devouring his moans of pleasure with her mouth. Smiling she sat up admiring her captive, swaying back and forth atop of him, groping he full breasts at him, small pink tongue mimicking what she wanted to do to his lower bits. With a broad smile Ville rolled his hips up under her, his dick hard and aching for friction or attention of any kind. Silently giggling, the voluptuous woman un-did his pants and brought her mouth down to lick at his very interested cock. Ville strained to watch as the head of his dick slipped in between those lewd red lips, her nails digging into the flesh of his abdomen. He cried out demandingly, pushing himself deeper into that hot and wet mouth around his dick, relishing the view and sensation. Devious green eyes looked up at him as that oh so perfect mouth worked up and down his shaft bringing him closer and closer to a lusty fulfillment. “Ahhh, you keep doing that darling and I'm going to fill your mouth with just more than my dick.” Ville gasped in warning, his hips pumping up with each downward move the blonde's mouth made. She just smiled up at him, sucking even harder, hands groping at his body as if she was trying to stuff all of his being into her mouth at once.  
Building climax burned down his spine and his abdomen as he came hard with a ragged cry, arching up his arms pulling at the rope binding them above his head. He felt the woman's mouth swallow everything that poured out of him. Ville's heart felt like it was going to burst from his chest as he came down from his climax and suddenly his chest tightened. “Q-quick, untie me. I c-can't breath!”  
The asthma attack took him by surprise and he struggled at his bonds. Panic started to take him as he watch the blonde start to look confused. She quickly scrambled off of him and worked at the knots that held him down. Her face was a mask of terror as she watch Ville gasp for air. She started to cry as she struggled to untie her captive. Some how she couldn’t undo the knot she tied!  
Ville kicked out with his legs at nothing, lungs burning for air his vision of the lovely blonde turning blurry.

Ville woke and sat up with a strangled cry that startled Lauri awake in alarm. He too had drifted off to sleep next to his friend. “W-what the fuck just happened?!” Lauri jumped up in alarm looking around them then at Ville's pale face then lower to the bard's open pants. “Umm, Ville, why are your pants open?” Lauri blushed and tried to stifle a giggle at the disheveled scene before him.  
The bard, still panting from the intense dream looked down at his dick hanging out of his pants in horror. He quickly put himself in order and got to his feet, veins popping from the sides of his head in a mix of anger and embarrassment.  
“I have no idea what the fuck just happened! I must have gone to sleep and I had---this strange as fuck dream. This crazy hot blonde had me tied up and was giving me the most....amazing blow job, then I started to have an asthma attack just after I.....err came.” His voice trailed off as he realized in utter horror that he did indeed cum in the dream, but where the hell was the evidence?  
Lauri's eyes widened at the mention of the woman in the dream. “Ohhh boy. Ummm Ville, I know that woman. She uhh, she's sort of right behind you. Don't panic, but yeah, this is going to get weird.”  
“What? Where?” Ville turned around nearly falling over, clutching his beanie to his head in mild fright. There, hiding behind a large stone was the top part of a little misshapen grey head of....  
“Amanda, get out here right now!!” Lauri bellowed, pointing at the busted in hiding little puppet like creature cowering behind the boulder. It's round bulbous eyes unblinking and glowing brightly with a strange light just stared back at the two men.  
“You have got to be kidding me. I....just....what?” Ville stammered looking back at Lauri with disbelief then back to the little grey figure that slowly emerged from behind the boulder, shaking and trembling. It seemed to be huddled in shame, mouth parted slightly....and wet looking. “I...I just got a blow job in my sleep from....an animated puppet!?” Ville drew himself up to his full height and turned to Lauri with a confused scowl. “You have to be kidding me Lintu. What. The. Fuck. Is going on here!?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda.....explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction. I do not own H.I.M. Ville Valo, Lauri Ylonen, The Rasmus, Bam Margera, Amanda or any lyrics.

“Amanda, did you do something naughty to Ville here while he was asleep?” Lauri scolded the magical being as it approached it's master. He knelt down and scooped up the little being with a smile, tickling it's tummy. Ville watched on in a mix of mild horror and amusement. “What is it? Did you make it?” His curiosity got the better of him and he joined his friend's side to get a better look at his assailant. Amanda struggled a bit to get away from the bard but Lauri just smiled and held her out to his friend with an impish smile. “Here, she won't bite, heh but you know that already.”  
Ville's eyes grew round at the gesture. “Oh just hold her, she really really likes you.”  
Biting his lower lip the bard gingerly picked Amanda up under her little arms and instantly was taken by a strong feeling of compassion. The bulbous eyes glowed brightly, and he laughed at the mouth hanging open, the way it's body trembled. “She really really likes you Ville.” Lauri beamed in happiness as the two bonded. Ville took Amanda and cradled her to his chest, looking to Lauri with a light blush and a bit of a glow to his own eyes. “She's adorable! But what is she?”  
“Well, this was one of my first magical creations. I was so lonely a few years back, settling here in this spot I had to clear a bit of the land. I ended up disturbing a sprite that had been dormant for ages it seems when I cut down a large oak for timbers. We made a deal, I would give it a body in exchange for it's friendship and taking of its home. I crafted the body and it took it on as it's own  
avatar. As for the name, she ended up writing it in the dirt as soon as she could pick up a stick.” Lauri beamed like a proud parent at the sight of Ville and Amanda. “She kinda comes and goes now a days, keeping watch, popping in when she wants to.”  
“Yeah and sexually assaulting people in their sleep? What the hell was that blonde woman all about?” Ville looked at Lauri with a smirk to notice a deep blush rise to the shapeshifter's face.

“Umm well,” Lauri worried at the hem of his shirt, eyes darting everywhere but to his friend. He coughed nervously. “I uhh had some tough times a while back and needed money. Soooo I umm decided to do burlesque dancing....as that woman you saw in your dreams. It was Amanda's idea.”  
No sooner than Lauri said it Ville was doubled over in a laughing attack, holding Amanda tight as not to drop her. “Hahahahah!!! No way! You clean up good for a woman Lintu.” He winked at his friend who looked like he was going to die from embarrassment.  
“Well, I only did it for a few weeks. Things got a bit weird after that when dudes started to try and make with me. And then Amanda would try to umm, make with me. So yeah I made the money I needed and never did it again. So I guess she is able to take on that form in dreams its seems.” Lauri rubbed at his scruffy chin pondering the discovery.  
“I've never dreamt of her but I guess Amanda wanted to please you and show her affection. Just in a rather strange way.” Lauri shrugged rubbing the back of his hand where Ville had put the command seal earlier. It felt good to touch it he noticed as his skin tingled all over causing him to shiver in mild pleasure. This had not gone unnoticed by Amanda. Her eyes glowing brightly she bolted from Ville's arms her wide open in a silent scream. The two men were shocked at the unexpected behavior of the sprite-made-real and watched as she ran straight for the nearest tree and simply disappeared into it.  
“Well then. That was a bit odd, did I do something wrong?” Ville scratched at his beanie an expression of mild hurt on his face.  
Lauri was a bit surprised as well,then looking down at his hand noticed the heartagram command seal sparkling. “Umm, perhaps this might have something to do with it?” He held up his hand to show his friend.  
“Ohhh, heh, yeah don't sprites have a fear of demons?” Ville asked himself out loud before he wobbled and his legs gave out. “Ville!” Lauri rushed over to the bard who sat with his legs splayed under him, his arms holding his torso up weakly. “Heh, I guess I'm not up to full strength yet.” His face was red from the embarrassing way he just lost his energy. “Here, let's get you back into the cabin, fix up supper. You are one of those sort that likes to push yourself to the limit no matter what. I should have known.” Lauri tutted to his friend as he helped stand his friend up, one arm around his neck to support him for the short walk.  
Ville mumbled in agreement, head down cast a sideways glance at the shapeshifter. How lucky was he to have met such a kind soul? Lauri was selfless with himself, something the bard was not used to in any person he had met. He only hoped that no matter what happened to them that he would always be just as kind and selfless till the end.  
Lauri heard a sniffle as he guided his friend into the cabin, setting him on the bed at last. “Ville, whats wrong, did I hurt you? Did Amanda hurt you?” He had one long arm in his hand, the one with the nasty scar still fresh looking. Lauri rubbed his fingers lightly over it sending a soothing chill through the bard's body.  
Ville reached up and wiped at his nose and the few tears on his cheeks that betrayed his otherwise good mood.  
“No no Lintu, I'm sure you could or would never hurt me. Amanda is good, she's a darling. I just....I just am so lucky to have met you. To have you in my life.” Ville's tired green orbs looked up at his friend, a weak smile on his pale face. “I'm scared.....tired....mostly scared. I hurt.” He admitted, breaking down finally about what had happened in the past two weeks. Lauri sat down next to his bard and holding him tight let the man cry and scream and spout anything that came to mind. It was all he could do for his friend at this point.  
“Let it out.” Lauri whispered into the dark brown locks under his nose. He relished the scent of his friend, his heart ached from the sounds of sorrow and things that were being said. He hated himself for not being there when Ville was kidnapped. Tortured. Nearly killed. He had to remind himself that he did indeed not let Ville die in that shack. He saved him, now he was saving Ville from the fall out of that incident. They stayed like that, Lauri holding Ville securely in his arms until the tears stopped flowing and the breathing had evened out.  
“Ville?” Lauri pulled back from his friend and looking down saw that the bard had cried himself to sleep. “Damn, you gotta eat some time. You rest first tho.” He talked to himself, detangling from the limbs, setting Ville's body on the bed in a better position and lovingly covered the bard with blankets.  
Lauri then turned his attention to making some dinner, nothing like some good cooking to help heal what he could not do with his magic or hands.  
Lauri got to be so busy with singing to himself and cooking he nearly dropped what he was doing when he turned around to check on Ville and found Amanda curled up against the bard's chest and under his chin. He noticed her eyes were dark. “Huh, she must have sunk in. Naughty bitch.” He muttered under his breath. Settling down to his meal he let his two friends sleep, but they would have a good bite to eat when wake up time came.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough times,they are a commin'! Enter Infernal.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own Lauri Ylonen, Ville Valo, H.I.M., The Rasmus, Bam Margera, Amanda, nor any lyrics.

After eating dinner Lauri felt restless. He wanted to cheer Ville up, and he knew right away what would do it too. Smiling and humming to himself he grabbed up his cloak and making sure Amanda and Ville were tucked in proper and sleeping soundly he quietly left the cabin to head out.

Lauri walked with a bounce in his step, eager to get to town before the shops closed for the day. The sun was still up for a little while longer, so that was assuring him he was making good time. He arrived in town quicker than he thought, it always seems the trip there was shorter than the trip back. Right away he noticed people's anxious expressions and tense moods. There seemed to be a stir of discontent about the town. Lauri slowed his pace a bit, noticing posters and leaflets posted at various intervals. He then stopped dead in his tracks at what the posters were advertising.

In large letters was a notice for the purge of all so called 'evil' denizens of the world. A bounty had been placed on the heads of witches, Druids, upir, were-creatures, and skinwalkers. Dead or alive, there were various bounties for each of the wanted. Lauri's blood ran cold. He had heard from the days of old about the last wave of 'purging'. The slaying of people like him. Some were indeed down right evil and did terrible things, then there were of course the peaceful ones who. They did kind favors fro those who would ask of them, even they did not get spared. The 'cleansing' had eventually driven all the 'gifted' folks into hiding or been accepted where they settled down some where far far away.

“Fuck, I thought this was a more tolerable era.” He muttered bitterly.

“Well, its not. The Hunt is on again, seems things have been getting a bit spooky around here lately.” A rough voice from behind the shapeshifter startled him out of his thoughts.  
Lauri turned to find himself eye to chest with a very tall and very menacing looking bounty hunter. He looked up at the man, taking in the scarred face, bitter scowl and glare.  
“W-what's been going on?” He asked trying to keep his composure, he couldn't help but back up a step.  
“Seems all sorts of stuff. Mostly crimes against the noble families. Some say it's in retaliation for the high taxes. Goats and cows giving blood instead of milk, crops wilting, grain spoiling as soon as it's harvested, babies and children being snatched from their rooms at night. Heads of wild beasts being left in the town square, animal guts decorating the streets.” The bounty hunter mused on as if it were a some what fond memory.  
Lauri noticed the charms hanging from his neck and the well worn sword at his side. One of those charms caught his eye in particular. He backed up quickly, feigning a cough.  
“Well, good thing there are bounty hunters like you on the prowl! G'day, uhh happy hunting. I gotta make it to the music shop before it closes!” Lauri bit his lower lip at the way he stumbled over his words. Turning on his heel he drew into his cloak more.  
This was not good. Not good at all his mind raced. This was going to blow up quick if he didn't figure out who or what was behind the gruesome happenings. For nearly 20 years he had been settled quietly at his cabin. Now it was all in jeopardy due to some arrogant malevolent beings giving the rest a bad rap.  
And that charm around the bounty hunter's neck was one of supernatural detection. He was relived it hadn't started glowing when he was so close to it.  
Lauri was so engrossed in his thoughts he almost walked by the music shop. Stopping abruptly he put on a smile and entered the store.  
After a while of talking with the shop owner and trying several guitars out he settled on a nice new sunburst hummingbird. “This one will do nicely. Can I please get extra strings and a case to put it in?” The shop owner happily packed the guitar up in its case with strings, happy to be selling such an expensive instrument on such a slow day.  
“Umm, so what of all this to-do about a Hunt going on? I keep to myself these days, I had no idea there was such evil about.” Lauri casually asked the shop owner.  
“Just seems to be a bunch of bad juju directed at the noble families. I reckon they shouldn't have hired the taxes on such a low income town such as this.” He answered with a snort. “People, no matter what lineage they come from find it fit to retaliate in what ever way gets the message across. That and there is a black market for certain mystical creature's body parts. Blood, claws, heads, eyes, fangs. The whole world has gone to shit if you ask me. Well, here yah go kiddo, enjoy her, she's a beaut!” The shop owner finished wrapping the guitar in case up and with an exchange of gold coins Lauri bid the kindly man farewell.

It was nearly dark now as Lauri made for the edge of town, most of the people had already settled home for the night, the streets were near deserted. Lauri took the path off the path to another path to get to his path. He listened and kept watch over his shoulder the whole while, as the darkness quickly settled around him in the woods.

He was sure he was almost there, when he spied a small fire just off of the trail. “Shit.” He hissed, his heart skipping a beat.  
“Halt! Who passes there?” A loud voice beckoned, there was crackling of twigs under foot as who but of course---the tall bounty hunter he had encountered back in town.  
“Ohh, just a traveler in a hurry to get home!” He replied in a tight voice as the bounty hunter approached with a torch to illuminate. “Oh it's you again. Kinda dark to be going along with out some sort of lamp or light isn't?”  
Lauri squinted as the hunter swung the torch in front of him. “Ehh, yeah, but I find it still light enough to see where I am going. No worries.” He noticed the pendant glowing brightly around the neck of the menacing man in his way.  
It was too little too late. “Eye-shine! Boys we got a supernatural here!” The hunter bellowed to his comrades at the fire.  
Fucking eye-shine gave me away Lauri bitterly cursed, dropping the guitar he growled and willed himself to shift into the bear form. In that split second there was a rope around his neck. A rope that burned his flesh and glowed red. He screamed in pain as the strength to change left his body.  
“Nope, not so fast skinwalker! That'll hold yeh. In fact that will end you too.” The hunter snarled yanking on the rope hard bringing Lauri to his knees with a cry of pain. He tried to pull at the noose but it only burned his fingers. More hunters joined to crowd around him, swords drawn. “Please! I didn't do anything, I was just buying--”  
A fist hitting Lauri's slender jaw silenced his pleas for pardon, crumpling the shape-shifter into a ball on the ground.  
“String him up boys, a quick kill is the best kill.” The lead hunter ordered the death sentence with glee. In mere seconds Lauri's body was jerked upright by the noose. His head spun from the punch to the face. He felt blood dripping from his nose and mouth. Pain sizzled his senses. It was a magical rope that bound and inhibited use of any magical or supernatural powers. It was going to kill him too.  
With quick efficiency the group hoisted Lauri's body taunt up off the ground. He wheezed for air, hands now reflexively digging at the noose around his neck. “Hoist him up, keep him there till he stops moving!”  
The execution command was the last words Lauri heard before his neck bore the weight of his body, now swinging in the air. He kicked out with his feet reflexively looking for purchase of any kind.  
Ville! Amanda! The images flashed though his head. The sorrow and pain and panic he tried to scream were muted by the flesh burning noose around his neck. Slowly his world turned black, lungs aching for air that they were not getting. As Lauri's last thoughts raced in his mind he felt the back of his right hand tingling. Almost like a tickle.  
His eyes rolled up into his head as he lost consciousness, the last thing he heard before blacking out was a loud hissing noise and the sounds of wet gurgling and a panicked scream.  
The world faded to black for the shape shifter.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infernal takes care of his master....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-betaed! I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction. I do not own Lauri, Amanda, Ville, Bam, HIM, The Rasmus, or any lyrics.

Lauri came to in someone's arms. He coughed and gasped for breath over and over. He tried to focus on the person above him, his hand grasping at thin arms, holding tight. Shivering, he smelled blood and sulfur and something like when one blows out a candle.  
A silky familiar voice that sounded like a backwards crescendo made him struggle to focus on the person holding him. A cool hand brushed over his sweat dampened face.  
“Lauri, I am here. Wake up my Lintu. You are safe.”  
The shape-shifter lifted his heavy eyelids trying to focus. “V-Ville?” He coughed, his throat dry and vocal chords damaged from the weight of his body being lifted by the noose.  
“Shh, I'll fix you up in a bit, just wake up more.” The voice was Ville's but it was disembodied sounding. Ethereal. Lauri felt the warmth of a fire to his side, he managed to finally focus on Ville's face looming over him. Big black eyes stared back at him, wide with concern. Blood adorned the bard's pale face in random splatters. His hair was slick and some what matted with what had to be more blood Lauri assumed. “They-they jumped me. I was just heading back—How did you--”  
“Shhh, shhh, yes. I took care of them.” Ville simply replied looking up and to something unseen. “Here, I have these for you.” He helped Lauri sit up next to the former Hunter's fire, gesturing to five human hearts that glistened with blood in the firelight. Lauri's eyes widened in horror glancing from the hearts to 'Ville' now standing tall above him looking for approval at his wicked deed. The black orbs reflected the firelight, sharp teeth glinted, longer than usual hands and fingers that ended in black razor sharp talons twitched. All covered in blood.  
“Fuck. You....demon? But....how?” Lauri managed a smile but coughed, touching the burns at his neck.  
“I have no idea. I'm guessing you automatically summoned me due to your pain and suffering. I materialized and dispatched the cruel ones that were going to kill you for being you.” The figure knelt, reaching out a clawed hand to tuck some of the wild hair behind the shape-shifter's ear. Lauri admired the macabe smile on his friend's face and leaned into the touch. “I am grateful that you came when you did. Thank you Ville.”  
“I am Infernal. Ville must not have told you all there is about me.” The demon that looked like Ville frowned a bit. “No matter. You are alive, and they are dead. It was fun. It has been ages since I have felt blood on my skin, and flooding my senses.” The demon grinned in ecstasy.  
“Now I must eat.” He turned and to Lauri's horror, started to eat the human hearts like some starving beast. All five were gone in a matter of moments followed by a contented belch. “Hmm, much better. Now. To heal you up.” In once swift move he scooped up Lauri and before he could protest, they were standing inside of his cabin.  
“W-what the fuck!?” Lauri coughed at the sudden shift of time and scenery struggling to get out of Infernal's arms.  
“Are you displeased? All I did was side step into time. I don't bother with walking too much. It's too....slow for my liking.” The confused demon stood in his spot watching Lauri stumble over to the bed.  
“This is just all too much for me to take in right now.” Lauri croaked to his friend who looked even more sinister in the lamp light of the cabin. All lanky, pale and blood covered. Even the new sleeveless shirt he wore a mess. Infernal tilted his head as if waiting for a command. Round black eyes staring blankly at him. Lauri started to cough.  
“Let me heal you now. Those burns on your neck are not going away unless I use my powers on you. No conventional medicine will even begin to touch that damage.” Infernal's voice, as creepy as it sounded was brimming with care.  
Lauri recoiled hissing in pain as his friend approached him. “I've had enough of this! You summoned me because you needed me. I'm not going to leave until I am done here with you and all has been set right.” Infernal bellowed sternly, “Now, lay down and don't move!”  
The injured shapeshifter, startled by the raised voice of his trusted friend slowly lay down as instructed eyes wide in shock and pain as he watched Infernal climb onto the bed and straddle his body in one fluid move. With a quick slice of one claw he had made a small cut on his opposite index finger. Blood, thick and dark welled up as a slow trickle.

As he hovered over Lauri, he saw himself reflected in the deep black eyes. Hurting. Fearful.  
Infernal took his bleeding finger and tenderly traced the burn marks left by the cursed noose.  
The sensation Lauri felt was unlike anything he had ever experienced. His eyes closed as he sighed in contented joy. As the blood left it's trail, the wound it disappeared as if never there. The pain was lessened. Infernal traced the wound the whole way around his friend's neck. In mere moments it was gone. Lauri's hands reflexively came up to grasp at Infernal's thighs on each side of his hips. He gasped when he felt the bloody finger trace along his nose. Feeling bone knit back together and his skin heal was almost too much for him to comprehend.  
“In the grace of your love, I writhe, writhe in pain. In 666 ways I love you and I hope you feel the same. I'm for you, I'm for you.” Infernal's voice was melodious as he chanted the litany while he healed his friend. “I'm killing myself for your love, and again all is lost. In 777 ways I love you till my death do us apart.”  
“It feels so fucking amazing!” Lauri blurted out as he clutched tighter at the thighs in his grip.  
He felt the finger touch at his split lip, at this he opened his eyes looking up at the black pools above as his flesh mended. His tongue darted out and guided said finger past his lips to suck on it gently. Both let out a moan. Lauri's body surging with new strength with the bard/demon blood. It was as sweet as honey.  
“I'm for you and I'm dying for your love, I'm dying for you, my heaven's wherever you are. In 666 ways I love you and my heaven's where ever you are.” The rich voice grew more tense then paused.  
“Hmmnnhh so good!” Lauri sucked at the finger harder, the sweet taste of the mystical blood washing over his tongue. Infernal slowly slid his finger from his friend's eager mouth.  
“I'm here for you, I'm here for you, I'm here for you, I'm here for you!” Infernal's song ended in a shriek as his entire body suddenly jerked upright with a snarl of pain.  
Lauri watched in despair as a burning noose mark materialized around the slender pale neck. Then his head whipped to one side as if being struck by an unseen force, his nose breaking, lips splitting and bruising. Huffing in pain, Infernal crawled off of his friend's waist to collapse in a heap of agony. From what Lauri could tell he had taken the injuries from him and made them his own.  
“Oh shit. Fuck. Ville! Infernal!” He sprang up to comfort his friend who was convulsing in white hot agony before him. It seemed there was nothing he could do except to watch as the demon possessed bard started to calm down and grow silent, curling up into a ball on the mess of a bed.  
“Fuck. You-you did all this for me?” Lauri wailed out loud, reaching out and smoothing back the bloody hair from the now peaceful looking face of his sacred friend.  
He crumpled on the bed next to now Ville's still and silent form shedding tears of joy and thanks.  
“I'm so ever thankful for you, my dear sweet bard.” He whispered as a sweet dreamless slumber fell over them both like an emotional hangover.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King is confronted with the hell that is breaking loose in the near by lands and interrogates Novak....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this it is a work of fiction. I do not own Lauri, Ville, Bam, Brandon Novak, Amanda, The Rasmus, HIM, or any lyrics.

A loud slap echoed in the mad king's conference room followed by a hissing reply of cussing and pain. “Dude, what the fuck was that for!?” A shocked Brandon Novak snarled, his expression akin to that of a hurt child as he rubbed his stinging face. He glared at his king as he curled up in his chair at the large oak table he was seated at.   
“Fucking babies dude!? You been off the hook lately Novak. Animals, that's ok but baby snatching!?” Bam hissed, his eyes glinting in the torch-light of the chamber.   
“Dude, I didn't snatch any shitty babies! That weren't me! You know how I can't stand them little pink wriggly things. Just the sound of one makes me want to run for the hills!” Brandon replied defensively.   
Bam continued to glare at his close friend as he paced the length of the table. “Really. Then how do you explain this!?”  
The mad king threw a soft wooly blanket at his friend, landing it over the scraggly man's head. It was covered in blood. Baby blood from the smell of it they both knew. “Dude! It's soft and fuzzy, I found it on the ground outside a house I going to ransack. By the looks of it the house already was fucked. Shit was tore up in there. Blood all over everything. All the animals dead.” Brandon explained in his whining tone of voice as he pulled the little blanket from his head and sniffed at it, curling it up in his arms to snuggle with.   
Bam's bit his lower lip. He knew his friend was telling the truth. “Then we have a serious fucking problem going on here.”   
“Yeah, you need to relax man, none of us are into baby killing. Just fun fucking around with the villagers.” Brandon shot Bam one of his 'I'm butt hurt' expression.   
“Tomorrow, day and night we are all going looking high and low for what ever is making all this trouble before we end up spit-roasted over a fire by hunters. I for one rather enjoy my life as it is.” Bam stalked over to his throne and sat down heavily in it. Brandon nodded and getting up he sought to leave his liege before he received any more abuse.   
“Ah ah, where the fuck do you think you're going? Get over here Novak.” Bam pointed to his friend and curled a finger beckoning him. There was a wicked grin on his face.   
Sighing Brandon set the blanket down and approached the throne. “Yes?” He asked tiredly scratching at his balls.   
“Fucking jack me off for being such a shithead.” Bam replied shifting in his throne, pulling his pants down.  
“Fucking fuck! Dude, again!?” Brandon whined, hesitating.   
“Yeah, again! Fucking talk back to me again fuckface and I'll make you wipe my ass for a month!” Was his answer.   
Cussing under his breath Brandon settled at Bam's feet and with a most disinterested sigh lifted his hand up so Bam could spit in his palm. Blue eyes met blue eyes, one set defiant, the other set triumphant.   
Brandon then took his liege's semi-hard dick in his spit slicked hand and started stroking.   
“Like you fucking love it fuckface!” A cuff up side his head made him hiss and mind his ministrations better.   
“There, like that?” Brandon cooed sarcastically, grinning a bit as his answer was a long moan of pleasure from his king. He actually did enjoy doing what he was doing when he knew he was pleasing Bam the right way. It was a reward of sorts for him in his own twisted sense.   
“Hmmmm, yeah, fuck yeahhh. Just like that Novak.” Bam closed his eyes and let his legs fall apart as he relished the touch of one of his closest friends. “So much better than when Dunn does it. He pulls too hard.” Bam bit his lip and started to thrust up as Brandon's hand pushed down. Quicker and quicker it went, until Bam stood suddenly and placed a hand on Brandon's forehead tilting the man's head back.   
“You---know the drill.....” Bam gasped as he grabbed a handful of sweaty hair and held his friend's head still, Brandon's hand stroking his cock fast now. His eyes closed as thick spurts of cum shot from Bam's dick onto his face. A litany of pleasure filled vulgarity echoed in the throne room from Bam's throat as he orgasmed. The mad king stumbled back until he plopped down in his throne once more, huffing and trying to catch his breath. He head lolled to one side and he smiled, waving weakly with a gesture for Brandon to go clean up.   
A quick bow and a smile, Brandon turned and grabbed up his blanket, wiping the generous amount of cum off of his face, licking away what was on his lips.   
“I saw him. In your mind when you blew your load. He'll be here soon enough. Make sure to save up a dose that size for him.” Brandon giggled and hastily retreated from the shocking glare Bam shot him.   
“Stay the fuck out of my mind Novak! You now I hate it when you do that shit!” The kings voice chased him out of the room, he slammed the door behind him.

Bam pulled his pants up feeling some what violated from having his mind read. “Fucking Imp-fuck. Must be nice to just waltz into someone's mind and read it like an open book. Nothing's sacred with that guy!” He bitched out loud to himself. Bam grabbed his stein from aside his throne and drank the rest of the contents his mind picturing Ville doing the same as Brandon had just done for him.   
“Fuck, I'm losing my mind over this bard. I bet that damn skinwalker is just soaking him all up for himself. Him and that stupid little smile of his must just wrap right around Ville's dick.”   
Bam threw his empty stein across the room in anger and frustration. Tomorrow he was going to investigate the gory happenings and perhaps to stop in for a little visit.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda has an idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own Ville, Lauri, Amanda, Bam, The Rasmus, HIM or any lyrics.   
> Un-edited....

Lauri found himslf tied to a solid pillar of wood, at his feet and legs brush and wood were piled high at the pyre. He struggled at his bonds in panic. They burned his flesh where they touched his skin, but he paid no heed to he pain. The more he tried to get free from them the more they just drained his strength.   
“Stop this! You are all mad, we did nothing wrong!!” He screamed at the torch-lit faces just below him.   
“You will burn heathen! Your kind is not wanted here but only in hell!” The crowd chanted as one.   
Lauri could only struggle loudly, snarling and thrashing back and forth against the wooden pillar. He hear a tortured scream of pain from near by him. Ville's scream of pain.   
“Ville!! Ville! Where are you!? Fuck!!!” Lauri lunged manically in his bonds, straining to break free and help his endangered friend. Suddenly he caught sight of the bard. Bloodied and battered, he was bound with ropes to a heavy timber behind his shoulders that restrained his arms bending them back. His bonds seemed to render him powerless as well from the lack of struggling. Black soulless eyes reflected the torch-light as he was lead before Lauri and beaten down till his legs gave out. The bard dropped to his knees in silent defeat.

“Ville? Infernal! NO!” He could hardly recognize the beaten being before him. He seemed to struggle to breathe, dried blood covering most of his skin, his clothes hung off of him on tatters. A person wearing a crude hooded mask appeared behind the kneeling form of Infernal and grabbed a handful of the demon's hair. With a yank, he drew the demon's head back exposing the bruised throat. 

“Watch your companion burn, demon, for you will join him shortly in hell!” The figure bellowed and with a nod of his head torches lit the wood at Lauri's feet. The shape-shifter struggled as he looked at his current situation then to Ville as there was a large blade at the taunt neck of his friend. “NO NONO!!!!” Lauri screamed as smoke rose to choke his screams of protest. Tears streamed his eyes as he watched the blade slide across the pale flesh of Ville's neck and his blood spill down the front of his body. Lauri's eyes squeezed shut as he screamed so loud he......

“Wake up Lintu!! You're having a nightmare!”   
Lauri's eyes opened as he flailed about in confusion. “Shhh shhh.” He felt the familiar bony arms around him, the smell of smoke left his senses as he felt a comforting familiar presence hold him.  
“Ville! You're alive!” He sobbed sitting up, wiping the nightmare tears from his face. Ville looked on with concern as he rubbed his friend's back, ruffling the feathers in the unruly black hair. 

“Yeah, of course I am dear. You are too.” Slender fingers reached out to cup Lauri's chin, dark green bloodshot eyes met lucid green orbs. “You had the dream too eh?” Ville asked in a small voice, face etched with worry.   
“Y-yes. It was so fucking awful. I couldn't do anything for you. They....they....”   
“I know Lintu, I had that kind of nightmare the night I left you at the tavern. I thought then if I left you I would not put you in harms way but it seems things have changed now.” Ville's voice was tinted with dread.   
“We are doomed if we don't do something. I'll be damned if I'm going to die at the hands of an angry ignorant mob and watch you....die as well.” Lauri shuddered and got out of the bed in some what of a panic. “The bodies, we need to find them and get rid of all traces....” He chewed at his bottom lip as he paced frantically as if it would help his thought process. 

“Whoa, you're not going anywhere. Not after what just happened last night.” Ville darted off the bed and grabbed Lauri by the wrists in concern. With a defiant glare up at the bard Lauri snatched his wrists from his friend's grasp. “I'm not just going to sit here and be found out! As soon as those bodies are discovered every hunter from the four corners of the world will be upon us!”

“And I don't want you getting set up going there to clean up my mess!” Ville retorted with a frustrated snarl tugging at his own hair in frustration.   
The two seemed at odds with each other in a silent stand off until Ville felt a small pull at his pant leg. He let out a startled yelp and looking down he managed a nervous smile. 

“Amanda!” He bend down with a releived smile to pick up the sprite. Her eyes glowed bright gold in delight as she snuggled against the bard's chest. Her little mouth opened and closed excitedly as she looked to Lauri and then back at Ville. Her arms started to wave as she was trying to convey her grand idea to the two men. 

“Umm, too bad you didn't teach her to talk Lintu. Seems like she is all excited about something.” Ville grinned looking from Amanda to Lauri, thankful that the sprite-made-real had decided to intercept the argument they had gotten into. “I know. But she never showed any interest in learning to, so I never pressed the issue.” 

“Here, show us Amanda. Draw us a picture.” Lauri bustled over to his desk and set up a piece of parchment and the writing quill.   
Amanda bounded from Ville's arms and scuttled over to the desk, she grabbed the quill and holding it as best she could proceeded to draw out her master plan.

The two of them looked on in amusement as the sprite drew in a frenzy of movements akin to a small kid. Ville couldn't help but chuckle at the comical sight. Lauri tugged at Ville's elbow to lean over Amanda's form and watch as she drew. The image of a bird, (with her on the back) forest, stick figures laying on the ground, a large circle of black scribbling then and arrow pointing to two happy faces and her face. One of the faces had big black eyes the other had feathers sticking out of the head.   
Finished, Amanda dropped the quill and looked up at her friends eyes glowing and mouth open, head nodding in a 'yes' motion. 

For a long moment bard and shape-shifter studied the plan. Then it hit them. “Ohhhh!!” They realized in unison. “You want me to change into a raven and take you to where I was attacked and then you.....make it all dissapear?” Lauri asked, making some hand motions to convey that he understood.   
Amanda jumped up and down at this and ran to the door, stopping to look back, leaping up and down some more her little mouth flapping in urgency.  
Ville shrugged, “Hey, it's worth a shot, she seems like she knows what she should do, and for some reason I'm willing to trust a magical puppet right about now.” He gestured in agreement.   
Lauri's face broke into a smile and he clapped his hands together and rubbed them in excitement. “Ok, Amanda, let's go for a ride shall we?”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville is left alone with his thoughts, lyrics and a visitor.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this. It is a work of fiction. I do not own Lauri, Ville, Amanda, Bam, The Rasmus, HIM or any lyrics.

Ville fiddled with his scarf watching intently as Lauri shed his clothing in the chill of the morning. A deep blush colored his face when Lauri cast a sassy glance at his friend as he approached. Amanda jumped up and down in excitement anxious to go for the ride. “I'll be back, hopefully sooner than later Ville, please be safe. Stay in the cabin till I return.” Lauri stood on his tip toes as his face was cupped with Ville's cold slender hands they kissed.   
“What if--”Ville couldn't bring himself to finish saying it, he closed his eyes as if to un-see his worst fears.  
“I'll be back, there is no 'what if's' Ville. Amanda has some strong magic, I'm just as safe with her as I am with you.” Lauri's voice was soft and slightly raspy as he has started to already change. Ville watched in never ending awe as his friends form sprouted sleek black feathers all over and twisted, shrinking till finally a large familiar raven stood before him at his feet. He tested his wings flapping them a bit to stretch them out. Before Ville could blink, Amanda had hopped on the back of the giant bird and they were airborne. Lintu cawed a farewell and veered off to the west, soaring quickly out of sight.

Ville, finding himself alone for the first time in a while looked around the door yard taking in the solitude with a bit of a heavy heart. Sighing he decided to tidy up around the cabin. He did some cleaning, changed the bed out, and attempted laundry. He had to laugh at himself as it had been ages since he did that sort of thing as he just would buy newer clothes and throw away the rags that he had been wearing. He started to think of Bam. His laugh, carefree personality and kindness as he washed the clothes that the mad king had given he and Lauri. Wondering what the castle would be like. He also imagined what those vulgar lips would taste like. His thoughts then turned to his inner demon who had as of late surprised him with automatically responding to Lauri's near death situation with out proper summoning.  
“Infernal must be evolving with my emotions. It's never felt those kind of feelings before now.” He talked to himself as he finished hanging the sheets and clothes out on a line in the door yard. He fiddled with a hole in his old shirt he wore, musing still at how he felt trapped by the social situation and his plans to go to castle Bam. How much longer could he try to live on the road? Now that Lauri had entered his life his wandering ways had been altered. Altered for the better. He wasn't so lonely. He liked not having to shack up at a random taverns every night or camp out now that winter was on it's way. Ville missed most of all his mandolin. Or a guitar. He was made for music. It was his heart and soul. It was musically frustrating to him. 

He tucked his hair back behind his ears annoyed that his beanie was still not dry yet and suddenly struck by lyrics he started to sing a song out loud. “I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring. While the ice gives way under my feet. And so I drown with the sun.” He chose a spot near the edge of the door yard clearing to sit down and enjoy his down time in the now warming autumn sunshine. He watched as some leaves fluttered to the ground in their colorful and fancy death throws.   
“I've been burning in water and drowning in flame to prove you wrong and scare you away. I admit my defeat and walk back home, your heart under the rose.” Ville closed his eyes and grappled with the ends of his scarf as his voice rose in intensity. “I open my eyes with a sigh of relief. As the warmth of summer sunlight dances around me. And I see you with dead leaves in your hands. I've been burning in water and drowning in flame to prove you wrong and scare you away. I admit my defeat and walk back home, your heart under the rose.” He started to tap at his thighs in a beat. “I've been burning in water and drowning in flame, to prove you wrong and scare you away I admit my defeat and walk back home, your heart under the rose!” He stopped, eyes closed still as he listened to his words dance around him and in his head. 

A single pair of hands clapping in an applause started the bard from his musical reverie. His eyes snapped open and he spun around on the ground into a defensive crouch.  
Only to find the mad king with a few dead leaves in his hands as he applauded the lyrics and a beaming grin on his scruffy face.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mad King returns!! Drunk fun times ensue.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction.  
> I do not make any money from this.  
> I don't own any one, or any lyrics/songs.  
> I own the plot line and that's it. 
> 
> Beta-ed by my lovely Pikkuinen who is my everything and then some.  
> Oh and I'm too lazy at the moment to fix the format. Fuck it.

“Bam!” Ville grinned brightly as he sprung up from his crouch and  
rushed to hug his friend.  
“Oof! Haha nice to hear and see you again, Ville!” Bam eagerly  
returned the hug, relishing the feel of the bard's slender, tall frame  
crushed against him. The naturally exotic scent of the man permeated  
his senses, causing a tremor of arousal in the king.  
Chuckling, Ville let go of Bam, “Oh, sorry, hope I didn't damage  
anything in your pack. What a pleasant surprise it is to see you!” He  
took a step back, nibbling at a fingertip, looking at his friend's  
baggage he carried.  
“Oh, no, here. I brought us refreshments!” Bam took the backpack and  
guitar case off and set them on the ground. Then in a sudden dramatic  
flop, the mad king did a crazy flip-roll only to belly flop on the  
grassy ground with a groan of obvious pain. “Bam, you are indeed mad!”  
Ville cackled and then gracefully sat down next to his friend who had  
rolled over, gasping for breath with a comically pained look on his  
face.  
“I was just in the area and decided to pop in for a visit. Have a few  
drinks, see how my favorite bard was doing. Y'know. It gets kinda  
boring for me sometimes...” Bam trailed off, hoping Ville would take  
the hint at why he hadn't come to visit him sooner than now.  
Ville watched as Bam pulled forth a bottle of spiced moonshine and two  
glasses from the pack. His eyes lit up and his tongue darted out  
involuntarily at the sight of the rare booze.  
“Oh yeah, about that.” The fiddling with the scarf started again as  
one hand searched a pocket for a smoke. “Things have been uhh quite  
interesting around here as of late.” A slight scowl passed over  
Ville's features as he lit a cigarette and dragged off it deeply. He  
watched as Bam poured their drinks and handed him his glass of the  
dark brown liquid. “Hey, nice gloves!” Bam remarked as they both  
admired their matching fingerless gloves. They both cackled and made a  
toast to friendship.  
Bam sat back and eyed Ville over the rim of his glass taking a deep  
sip of his drink. He nearly dropped his glass as Ville downed the  
entire contents of his in one gulp. “Ahhhh!! Fuck, that's good stuff,  
I haven’t had that in aaaages!” Ville giggled wildly as he offered his  
glass back for a refill, a rampant blush spreading across his pale  
features.  
“Wow, you fucking lush. Looks like I've met my drinking match!” Bam  
laughed as he gladly filled the empty glass up to the brim for the bard.  
“Hey, you play the guitar?” Ville gestured curiously over Bam's shoulder.  
Bam snorted and laughing deeply reached for the guitar case just  
behind him. “No, no. This, my sweet friend, is for you!”  
As Bam handed the case over, Ville started to shake in delight.  
Setting his glass down, he kept looking at the mad king then to the  
case in barely contained excitement as he set it in his lap. He opened  
it up and a small moan of utter delight tumbled from his mouth around  
the cigarette. Green eyes lit up as he set the case aside and cradled  
the brand new hummingbird acoustic guitar in his lap.  
“Mahtava!!!” Ville exclaimed, tucking his hair back behind his ears  
and hunching over the instrument and strummed an open chord. “It's  
even in tune!” He chortled in joy as he looked up to meet Bam's blue  
eyed look of amusement.  
Ville turned back to the guitar once more, strumming it passionately  
and humming some tune to the chords he was testing out. After a few  
moments of getting acquainted with the instrument, he sang the song he  
had just been singing when Bam had arrived.  
The mad king had forgotten about the drink he was holding as he  
watched and listened purely enraptured with the lyrics put to music  
that filled the air around them. Watching Ville's face twist with  
emotion as he he sang, the long fingers dance over the strings to  
produce the most delicious counterpart to the vocals. When it was all  
over and the last note had been played and sung, Ville looked to Bam  
with what had to be the biggest smile he'd ever seen on a person's  
face. Grabbing up his glass, the bard made a toasting gesture “Minä  
vitun rakastan sitä!!” and downed the entire glass once more.  
“I take it you like it, eh?” Bam fearlessly downed his glass as well,  
nearly gagging in the process.  
“I fucking love it Bam-Bam!” Ville laughed manically, bouncing up and  
down in place, his fingers strumming the instrument in his hands as if  
searching for more songs he had longed to play. Dipping his head down  
once more in thought, the bard started to sing and sing the afternoon  
away much to Bam's sheer delight.  
'He's fucking amazing. Everything about him. The way those lyrics just  
roll out of his mouth. The way his voice sounds. So fucking good. So  
pure. So fucking sexy.' the mad king pondered loudly in his head,  
taking in the live performance.  
Ville drank and played for the mad king all afternoon till he could no  
longer sing coherently anymore. Ever increasing fits of laughter and  
slurred speech making it impossible. He carefully placed the guitar  
back into its case and then turned his attention to Bam who was  
stretched out on the grass with a satisfied expression. “This was a  
pleasant distraction from events as of late, Bam. I've really missed  
playing my music.” Ville crawled over to his prone friend as if a cat  
stalks a mouse.  
“How can I ever repay you for your kindness?” The bard asked, hovering  
over Bam with a drunken sultry tone to his voice.  
Without a word, Bam reached up and grabbed the loose end of Ville's  
scarf and pulled the man down to him, one hand cupping the back of his  
head to guide their lips together in a crushing, much long awaited  
kiss. Ville's lips parted without resistance as Bam claimed his mouth,  
at first gently then letting any resolve slip away as the kiss got  
fiercer.  
Bam rolled atop Ville. Teeth gnashed against teeth as they consumed  
each other's mouths. Ville's hands roamed over the mad king's back  
under his shirt, digging his nails into flesh, arching up at the feel  
the muscular body atop of him. Bam's mouth trailed down to nip and  
lick at the long pale neck that was presented to him, licking along  
the bulging jugular vein with a quivering tongue. He gasped as long  
legs parted and hooked behind his to close the gap between their bodies.  
Bam looked up to admire Ville's face, contorted and red with drunken  
lust, eyes closed and brows scrunched together as if concentrating on  
the moment. He grinned wickedly, rolling his hips down onto the groin,  
against the hardness straining in Ville's pants.  
The mad king suddenly stopped, mouth going dry as his hazy vision  
quickly focused on a rather angry looking Lauri stalking towards them  
both. Head down, feathers bristling, scowling mouth, eyes glaring  
daggers. Dressed in nothing but tight black leather pants he was a  
formidable sight from where Bam was currently situated----between  
Ville's legs.  
“What. The. FUCK!?” Lauri bellowed, chest heaving with what seemed  
like barely contained rage.  
Bam sat up and shrugged with a shit eating grin. “Hey, it is what it  
looks like, but now it’s not.” The mad king replied dryly.  
Ville scrambled to sit up, confused with the sudden interruption,  
rolling around a bit to figure out the best direction in which to sit  
up. “Oh heyyyyy, Lintu, you're back already?” His voice was shaky from  
going horny to not-so-horny in a matter of seconds, a hand on his head  
as if to steady himself as he stood up to greet his not so happy friend.  
“What do you think you are doing!?” Lauri snarled at Bam.  
“Whatever the fuck I want.” He quipped back, flashing his trademark grin.  
Lauri glared up at Ville, fists clenched at his sides. “I go clean up  
some dead bodies and come home to this?” He gestured wildly at the two  
of them, eyeing the guitar case, empty glasses and empty booze bottle.  
“Look, I'm not sure what is going on here, but fuck this shit.” Bam  
stood and brushed off some grass from his velvety shirt and pants. He  
quickly pulled an amulet out of his pocket and, taking Ville's hand,  
pressed it into his palm. “Take this, and simply say 'Castle Bam' and  
you'll be instantly teleported into my throne room.” Bam shot Lauri  
his own icy stare. “In case shit gets too much for you here.”  
Lauri balked at the mad king and Ville who was still a hot mess from  
what they were doing just a few moments ago. Bam grabbed up his pack  
and leaned in to plant a wet kiss on the bard's face. Then turning on  
his heels, he whispered a few strange words and a shimmering gold  
portal opened up in mid-air in front of the mad king. “See yah, soon  
hopefully!” And with a swaggering step entered the portal. It sealed  
shut just as quickly as it had appeared.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauri's frustration boils over after the mad king leaves....  
> SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I make no money from this.  
> I own no one, no lyrics or no bands.

Lauri had stalked away from Ville who was swaying as he tried to catch up with the shapeshifter. “Lintu! You don't have to be so angry! Bam was just--”  
“Just about to fuck you.” Lauri replied over his shoulder as he entered the cabin with his temper barely contained.  
Ville growled in frustration and picked up the guitar case and showed it to his friend with a fond smile. “Look what he brought me! It's-”  
“It's nice. He's so nice. Nice, nice.” Lauri said from inside the cabin, his tone mocking and shaking.  
Ville attempted to put some cheer into his voice as he entered the cabin, hoping to help settle his friend's resenting mood. Setting the guitar down, he closed the door and wobbled over to Lauri whose back was turned to him.  
“Hey, Lintu, c'mere, don't be so angry. How'd it go with Amanda and the clean-up?” He approached his friend from behind, gently touching a bare shoulder with a fingertip.  
A loud slap echoed in Ville's ears as stinging pain flared across his right cheek. His eyes shut reflexively as he took a step back from the unexpected contact, only to feel yet another blow land on his other  
cheek. The strike was hard enough that it dislodged the hair tucked behind his ears. Ville cried out in shock hands coming up to shield his face. “What---L-Lauri! Fuck! That hurts---” His words were cut short as he found himself being dragged down to the floor by his hair.  
“You fucking stink of booze. And him!” Lauri snarled, shoving Ville down to the floor, using the handful of soft brown locks as his leverage with the size difference of them. After a short struggle with much cursing, Ville found himself pinned underneath an overly tense Lauri. The bard had to chuckle at the manic expression looming above him.  
“Y-You're jealous. That's it!” Ville smirked up at his friend his green eyes blazing with lust and with a whorish moan let his legs fall apart. There was a two second pause from the man above, “You're fucking right I am.” Lauri bit back, eyes dark with sexual tension. He was stressed. His feelings were hurt. He wanted vindication and release of any kind right about then.  
Ville rolled his hips up in challenge, he lewdly bit his lower lip and winked. Lauri's composure shattered and he dipped his head down, pulling at the hair still in his hands to allow him access to the lean neck of the bard. He bit and sucked on wherever he could find exposed flesh as if he had gone feral. His other free hand made short work of the button and fly on Ville's pants, his hand invading the tight, hot  
confines of said clothing. Lauri pawed at the eager hard cock he found there, relishing the moans and gasps that he had created. And Ville just lay there letting him do it. Long arms stretched over his head submissively as if tied with unseen bonds. Lauri paused and held him there with a fierce stare while he sat back to peel his leather leggings off. He did the same for Ville, freeing his lower half. A second later he was back atop Ville with hot urgency. He jammed two fingers between the parted lips of Ville “Suck. Get ‘em plenty wet ‘cause I'm gunna fuck you.” The voice was shaking nearly breaking with the last word. Ville's eyes closed seductively as he obeyed, mouth watering around the fingers there just before they were pulled out and promptly inserted into his ass. Lauri relished the feeling of control, yet letting go of himself, making Ville twist and moan on the floor under him. Half-lidded eyes looking up at him in drunk lust pushed him over the edge. Shaking with want, he withdrew his fingers and stroking himself once, he lined up with his target and pushed forward. Lauri felt legs wrap around his waist to draw him in. Hips rolling up to press them together. Ville cried out in delicious pain and pleasure, fighting the urge to grab Lauri and pull him down to him. He wanted Lauri to take him as if it were Bam taking him. Besides the fact, he was really too drunk to do much of anything else at that moment other than enjoy a good fucking. Lauri now buried deep inside of where he once never thought he'd be, where he wanted to be--- lost all semblance of self-control and grabbing at the thighs to each side of his hips. Rearing up, he used them as leverage as he pulled out and thrust back into Ville's ass. He hesitated at first, but one look at the sexual mess the man was becoming under him, he flashed a toothy grin and fucked Ville with wild abandon. “Yessss, fuck yes!” He blurted out as he bit at the flesh of the bard's inner thighs, leaving bruising red marks of feral long pent up passion. He watched as Ville finally reached down to stroke himself in time with his ever increasingly rough thrusts. The tight heat around Lauri's oh so hard cock was beyond anything he'd ever imagined. “Harder! Fuck me like you mean it, Lauri!!” The harshly spoken demand was somewhat distorted from the thrusts that were causing Ville's body to shake with eminent orgasm. A chorus of flesh on flesh and the most lewd noises echoed off the walls of the cabin. “I'm—uhhhhgh--gunna---” Ville moaned, jaw clenching hard as he lifted his hips off the floor to meet Lauri's rapid hard thrusts. Ville’s entire body tensed up as he came screaming Lauri's name and cussing over and over again .Dropping Ville's legs from his grip, he toppled onto Ville, hunching over as far as he could he drove as hard and fast as he could into the bard's writhing, trembling body. He felt Ville's blunt nails dig trenches down his back. Lauri bit down on to a bony shoulder with a loud snarl that ended in a long drawn-out cry as he came hard and deep inside Ville's ass. Thrusting once, twice more, he rode out his white hot orgasm. Ville tried to catch his breath, letting his arms fall uselessly to the floor on either side of him. Lauri still inside and atop of him, it took a few moments longer to compose himself before sitting up and pulling out from Ville's body.  
He managed a small laugh at all the bite marks and sweaty mess that lay before him.  
“Whut? You should see yourself, Lintu. So sexy.” Ville eyed him with playful contempt as he struggled to roll over and get to his hands and knees. He peeled off the cum and sweat soaked sleeveless t-shirt and wiped up his mess as best he could. “I needed that.” Lauri replied, now able to breathe normally again. “We both needed that.” Ville chuckled, looking around for his cigarettes. Lauri admired the lean, graceful form of his friend as he stood, grabbed a smoke, and lit it, inhaling deeply. Lauri grunted in agreement, standing and making his way to the hearth to start a bath for the both of them. A few moments of comfortable silence lasted before Ville came up behind Lauri to wrap his arms around the shorter man. He buried his face into the sweaty mess of hair and feathers there.  
“I never meant to hurt your feelings. Bam and I were drunk. I want you to understand that I like him too. I like you both.”  
Lauri tensed in the embrace and at the statement uttered into the back of his head. He turned and brushed Ville's body away as he poured water into the tub.  
“I know. I just...there is something about him. It's not....right. I mean, you'er possessed by a demon and you can't sense it?” The shapeshifter looked up quizzically at Ville who was obviously unsure  
of what to think. He drew off his cigarette hard and let his eyes wander up to the roof of the cabin in thought.  
“No, honestly he just comes off as a free spirited guy with some magical items and third rate mage skills. Nothing that sends up a red flag to me.” Ville shrugged, eyeing the bath. “Are you... mad with me?” He asked cautiously.  
Lauri sighed loudly and placed his hands on the thin chest before him.  
“How could I be mad at you? I'm just mad at.....him.”  
Ville made a small noise of agreement and let the subject drop. A few more moments and they were both settled in the tub together, relaxing in the heat of the water.  
“So, what of those bodies?” Ville asked, drawing his legs up once more on either side of Lauri who sat facing him.  
A look of disgust flashed across the shapeshifter's impish features.  
“It was gross. I---had had to cut them up so that Amanda could.....eat them.”  
Ville started to laugh, but it died on his lips as he saw how disturbed Lauri looked about it all. “No. No way!” He breathed in disbelief, eyes round with fascination. “I heard the more a sprite eats human flesh, the more insane they can get.”  
“Yeah, when I asked her if she'd done that before she nodded 'yes'.” Lauri flicked at the water as if he could find an answer there.  
Leaning forward, Ville's hands came up out of the water and cradled the face of his friend, light green eyes looking into the darker green orbs. “Lauri, if things get out of control, which I have a feeling  
that they will, come with me to castle Bam. Minä....Minä rakastan sinua.”  
Lauri smiled and instinctively looked away from his friends gaze. “I will, but only if I have to. I'm not going to stop you from going when  
you want to go.” He looked back once more up into Ville's eyes, and closing the gap between them he whispered, “Minä rakastan sinua” before their lips were mashed together so that no more words could  
come out. They kissed until the water grew cold around them. Ville upon getting out wobbled over to the bed, drying off and crawled in between the blankets shivering.  
“I'll fix us something to eat--” Lauri started to say, but the soft sounds of snoring reached his ears and he knew then it would be useless to try and wake the bard for a bite to eat.

Lauri made a plate of food for Ville to eat whenever he would wake from his drink induced slumber. He tucked his friend in tenderly and making sure he was sound asleep, he picked up the bard's discarded pants and fished out the pendant that Bam had given him.  
He admired the craftsmanship, a smooth purple teardrop shaped gem with a small golden heartagram---Ville's own personal symbol---glowing dimly in the middle of it. Even though it felt cold to the touch, it emanated a strange sort of heat. The magic in it was strong, disturbingly so. Lauri shivered as he replaced it back in the pants pocket and set said clothing folded neatly next to the bed. His attention then turned to the guitar. He opened the case and took the instrument out. Careful not to strum it for fear of waking Ville, he looked it over. It was scratched and somewhat beat up, but otherwise in good condition. It had been played hard, but well taken care of. He replaced it back in its case. A lump of frustration formed in his throat. Oh how he wished he could have presented the new guitar to Ville. He wanted to be the one to bring joy in the form of a musical instrument back to the bard. Alas, it was just not meant to be.  
“I'm so stupid. Had I not just gone out on an impulse, at night no less, I wouldn't have ended up getting nearly killed. And the guitar would have been at the shop in the morning.” Lauri argued with himself. Now the hunters were on to them.  
He knew he'd have to make a choice eventually. To stay here and face certain execution or flee to Castle Bam with the one person he couldn't live without.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam has been cock-blocked and takes it out on ol Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I make no money form this and I own no one.

Bam stormed out of the portal and into his throne room. Ignoring a few of his friends that were using the massive ramps and half pipes that the throne room was composed of, he stalked over to the door to his chambers behind the throne it'ss elf. Anger coursed through his veins. Grabbing up a random skate board he wung it at the side of a ramp enjoying watching it shatter and bounce off in different directions. He needed to feed or fuck. And right now the way things were going he wanted both.   
“Ryan!! Where the fuck are you!?” Bam's voice echoed off the walls of the throne room, his arms spread in a gesture of what-the-fuck. People stopped skating and looked around curiously.   
“Right here, jeesh. What' gotten your panties all bunched up?” Ryan was lounging on a couch near the bedchamber doors, beer in hand and a sloppy look on his red face.   
“I need to talk to you. Now!!!” Bam opened the door to his room, pointing for him to get the fuck up and get in there.   
With a dramatic groan the mad king's best friend stood slowly, farted and downing the rest of his beer, threw the mug onto the couch where it looked like he practically lived.   
He slipped past Bam who was holding the door open and grinding his jaw in barely contained rage. “What the fuck?” Bam slammed the door behind him, locking it with a spell. He was on Ryan in a heartbeat, grabbing a handfull of the blonde mop of hair. The force of the movement took them both to the floor causing Ryan to struggle at first but then relax under his friend. “Didn't go too well did it?” Ryan quipped looking up at Bam, who's clear blue eyes had turned blood red.   
“At first it was all fine. Then that fucking shapeshifter showed up!” Bam's voice was a hiss as he cracked his neck at an odd angle to relive building tension. His jaw opened a bit wider than normal, exposing long razor sharp teeth. “I'm sorry Ryan, I need to......please.” The last word was a desperate whine.  
Shrugging Ryan smiled and bared his scruffy neck up to his best friend. “Since you asked so nicely---” His voice was cut short by Bam's elongated mouth of fangs closing down onto his neck. Blood erupted from around the massive wound covering the floor and most of them. It pulsed down Bam's throat as he gulped at the alcohol-laced life force of his friend, the feeling of life and santiy returned to the mad king. Bam's other hand came up to now sit up and cradle Ryan tightly to him as his teeth, still firmly embedded in his best friend's neck channled most of the blood down his throat. It was coming in ever weaker spurts, the body in Bam's arms shuddered, going limp with death.   
It was over in just a few moment. Bam retracted his teeth, and licked his lips looking down at his best friend who had just died in his arms for his curse. Covered in blood, he smoothed the blonde locks back and gathered his friend up in his arms more. “C'mon Ryan.....” He hated this part. It seemed to take forever every time.   
Long moments passed then suddenly Ryan's body began to shake, the massive flesh wound that was his neck started to mend back together. As it did, Bam watched as Ryan's chest started to resume a normal breathing pattern and color returned to the ashened face.   
“FUCK THAT HURT!” Ryan's eyes and mouth opened as he came back to life in Bam's arms. He coughed and pawed at his throat as he pushed his best friend away in shock. “Ohhh Gods, the shit that I do for you!” He went on in that whiny voice that only Ryan Dunn could pull.   
“Oh just shut up you bitch. Thanks for the feed, and the drink. I'm half cocked right now!” Bam smiled up at his friend who held out a hand to help him stand. Bam accepted and standing slapped Ryan across the face causing the both of them to laugh. “Grab a few beers my Random Hero and I'll tell you all about it!”


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enemy leaves his calling card for Lauri and Ville to contemplate their next move....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction, I make no money from this and I own no one, or any lyrics.

Lauri woke the next morning to the beautiful sound of a guitar being strummed and plucked. Blinking to clear his eyes he stretched out in bed, propping up on a pillow and an elbow to watch the bard, with his shirtless back to him hunched over the instrument he so very much had missed. He noticed the empty plate next to him on the floor that he prepared for him last night. 'Good he fucking ate finally.' Lauri mentally noted with relief observing the all too prominent spine and shoulder bones of the bard.   
It seems Ville had heard him stirring and turned his head to see Lauri smiling at him, the blanket hardly doing anything to cover the shapeshifter's scarred yet tone body. “Good morning Lintu. I tried to play quietly but--”  
“Pshhh, I have to say it's one of my favorite ways to wake up.” Lauri waved a hand dismissively then wiping at his eyes with a yawn.   
When his vision cleared Ville was standing over him an eyebrow arched, “And what is your other favorite way of waking up then?” the voice was velvet soft and mildly factious.   
Lauri smiled with a blush and his eyes shyly darted down to the pillow under his arm. Ville knelt on the bed licking his lips tucking his hair behind his ears.  
“Waking up next to you.” Lauri replied in a heartfelt sincere whisper as his mouth was claimed by that of the bards. Ville relished the way Lauri submitted to him as he flipped him over and rode him soft and gently at first then hard and fast, until both of them were screaming each others names in exquisite orgasm.   
Still shivering from the intensity of the simultaneous climax Ville rolled off of Lauri and with one arm drew him close, the other reaching for a smoke.   
“That was.....fucking incredible!” Lauri's body trembled with pleasure still as he took a drag off of the smoke offered to him.   
“You should try summoning Infernal and letting him take a turn, I bet it would blow your mind.” Ville chuckled.   
Lauri's breath hitched. “Fuck. I never thought of that.” He shuddered in prospective delight at the idea of the lovely demon taking him any way he wanted to. Ville grinned at his friends blushing face of the thought. “Tho, I think I much prefer you. I'm not so sure about sex with a demon. Yet.” Lauri replied with a nervous chuckle.   
Ville finished his smoke yawned and stretched, standing to look out the window of the cabin. “It snowed out!” He exclaimed in mild glee.   
“Meh, great, winter is here and I'm not even half ready for it.” Lauri grumbled getting out of bed and putting on some clothes. Ville dressed as well, thinking of how he could help his friend get ready for the colder weather. “Y'know if worse comes to worse we could always winter at castle--”   
“No.” Lauri stated flatly.   
“Look, you know damn well that either the weather or the hunters are going to drive us out of here eventually Lintu.” The bard reasoned shooting Lauri a look of concern. “I for one am not going to let any harm come to you.”   
Lauri fell silent knowing his argument was invalid after the recent attack on him. Biting his lower lip he glanced up at his friend with disheartened resolve. Green eyes sad by the fact that this was not boding well for either of them.   
“Come now dear Lauri, we are both alive. Let's not dwell too much on the bad things for now. It snowed out! I'm going out for some fresh air, and bring in some wood.” Ville grinned widely and pulling on his beanie and wrapping the scarf around his neck he opened the door and stepped out into the crisp clean air.

Ville hummed to himself as he brushed the snow off the wood pile and loaded up his arms with some kindling and small logs. It was still cloudy out, and not much snow had fallen just enough to coat everything in a soft white blanket. He had to admit it made everything look less harsh, muted almost.   
Turning to head back into the cabin, he spotted Lauri just stepping out and closing the door that he had left open. What he saw on the door caused him to drop the armload of fire wood and stare in horror.   
“L-Lauri....turn around. Look at the door.” He cautioned in a low and shaking voice.   
The shapeshifter's brows knit together in question as he saw the look of shock on his friends face. Turning to look at the door to his cabin he let out a small cry of disgust nearly falling off of the door-step.  
Painted in blood on the door was an eight pointed circle with a 'C' and an 'F' in the middle of it.   
There were splatters of more blood on the door, and now that they both looked, all around the cabin. Various other sinister symbols adorned the cabin, all done in blood.   
“Who....what...?” Lauri was visibly shaking as he back away from his beloved cabin.   
Ville drew near the carnage with a scowl.   
“It's demon blood. That symbol. That's....not good.”  
“Who is it? What's going on here Ville!?” Lauri was grabbing at his hair in frustration.   
“Dani. Dani Filth. I thought he was killed long ago by hunters. Some say the most insane of demons. He's half vampire, half incubus. A pretty powerful combination.” Ville's voice had gone flat except for an undertone of despair. He twisted at the ends of his scarf. Both men's faces were pale with dread.   
“We are in more trouble now than any hunter could put us in. He was right outside the door and didn't destroy us, for what ever reason I'm not sure, but this.....this....he's calling us out.”  
Ville tried to stay calm, the sight of that long forgotten symbol brought back so many bitter memories he had struggled to long forget.   
“I've never heard of him. But if he's got a problem with my fucking cabin and who ever I have here he can show himself and I'll glad turn him inside out!!” The last words ended in a beastly growl. Lauri stormed about the cabin swearing and taunting Dani as if he were still there and could hear him.  
Ville let him vent, gathering up the wood once more, he wished he could comfort Lauri but the man was in a rage, seemingly almost ready to fuzz out into a bear at any moment. He wanted no part of that if that were to be the case. The bard knew they had to leave there as soon as they could. The next time the halfbreed demon came to visit there would be more than graffiti happening.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter on the side-effects of Dani's graffiti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this. It is a work of fiction. I own no one or any of the lyrics.   
> This is something that I started a while ago and will have incontinuities as it is what it is. A fucked up story of epic proportions.   
> So just go with it. You'll see at the end what it really all is.

As Ville re-entered the cabin he suddenly stumbled, dropping the wood near the hearth, clutching at his stomach. In his head he could hear a shrill screaming. Screaming that only the twisted vocal chords of Dani could produce, it made his head spin. He felt Infernal twisting in his mind striving to get out and hunt Dani down. “No!” He hissed to himself feeling his vision cloud.   
The bard ran back out into the snow dropping to his knees and vomited black liquid on to the ground. The curse that had been put upon the cabin seemed to only effect Infernal thus Ville physically. Lauri ran over to his friend, thoroughly flipping out now.   
“What----what the fuck!?” The shape-shifter stomped and shrieked in frustration not knowing what to do about the sudden sickness on top of all the blood graffiti. Ville was on his hands and knees now, dry heaving and gagging having nothing left to vomit. It wasn't blood, nor bile. Just black liquid.   
“Shh.....” Ville heaved a bit more before he caught his breath, “It's just Infernal having a reaction to the ward that Filth put on your cabin. I can't go back in there until it is cleansed.”   
Lauri growled loudly, “Oh I'll fucking cleanse it!! I have just the spell for that too. Filthy fucking creatures putting hexes on my house!” The shapeshifter stalked away mutter curses the whole while.  
Ville sat back on his haunches and wiped at his mouth with his scarf with a shaking hand. He admired the way his friend could get so pissed off. It was actually comical in ways, but given the circumstances this was a critical situation.   
Grabbing a few things from the cabin, including a blanket for his friend to huddle under, Lauri set a small fire outside and making sure Ville was ready to block out what he was about to incant he started the cleansing. 

Ville sat as far away from the cabin as he could in the clearing, ears plugged firmly, glancing every once and a while to see Lauri chanting loudly as he cast burning sage embers onto the blood stains. They sizzled and vaporized away. After that he cabin was doused with handfuls of a crystalline powder that shimmered all colors of the rainbow as it made contact with the residual blood stains, further lifting the curse. Lauri's voice chanted in long forgotten melodic verses, hand gestures of physically picking up the curse as to remove it. 

Ville stayed crouched and closed his eyes, fingers stuck in his ears humming as to block it all out until it was over. The nausea still hung with him but it lessened as Lauri finished up the cleansing ceremony. He opend his eyes and unplugged his ears when he felt Lauri's hands on his shoulders when it was done. The shape-shifter had an air of calm and poise about him standing as if he was a force to be reckoned with. He seemed to almost glow with his shaman magic. Lauri helped Ville get to his feet and safely once inside the cabin he sealed the door shut with an extra special strong spell. 

“Magic looks good on you Lintu.” Ville commented weakly watching Lauri make something for them to eat. He poured a cup of tea for the bard who sat at the end of the bed, shivering from the cold and demonic trauma.   
“Here, now cozy up. I refuse to be afraid of what ever monster wants to harm us. Be it hunters or bastard demons, I've had enough of being pushed around, hexed and nearly being killed. Tonight we study how to summon Infernal in attack-mode. Safely of course.” Lauri added the last bit as if it were some sort of self assurance that he could control a battle ready demon.   
Now here was a man in command from being under pressure, Ville noted sipping his tea. By Lauri being in an elevated state of magic, he was sure to control Infernal with no problem. He hoped. And that was the best he could do for the moment.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude with Dani Filth.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this, and I own no one or anything.

A long clawed finger stirred the flat surface of the scrying pool of blood, the ripples closed the image that Dani had been watching. His eyes changed from white to red to orange with excitement as he laughed and screamed manically with delight. Dani had at long last drew out the one remaining bard of H.I.M. And cornered a shapeshifter at the same time. “Hmm, he looks like a good time.” The wicked being talked out loud to himself as a long forked tongue licked at blackened lips. He savored the image of Lauri's face twisted in rage at what he had done to the shapeshifter's cabin. Dani had been watching with lusty glee the whole time, the fall out of his little visit the night before. That is until Lauri had shut the door of his now cleansed cabin. “Little fucker blocked me out.....” dagger like teeth gnashed at air in mild frustration.   
“Ohhhh no matter, this is going to be sooooo yummy! Then with the blood of the demon-bard I can finally open my dimensional portal. After I ruin this world, I can just go destroy the next!!” His voice raised to a pitch of diabolical excitement. This realm was boring him fast. Dani needed and lived for constant strife, to inflict pain, suffering and terror where ever he went. It's was reason for his existence. It had been nearly 2 years now in this world. Messing with villagers to turn them on Ville and Lauri was taking too long on it's own. After the rush of dark joy he got from getting a reaction from Lauri, and seeing the side effect of his powers on Infernal/Ville he knew he could easily move his plans forward.   
Sinister screeching and cackling echoed off the walls and bones of previous human meals in the abandoned crypt Dani had set up as his lair. “Tonight I will draw Infernal out, test him. Make him bleed and take his companion too.” The half-breed demon touched himself at the thought of violating the shapeshifter. The thought of how sweet Infernal's blood would be on his tongue as it splashed on the portal to open it. He lept from his throne of bones and readied for the night's impending attack with a sinister cackle.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.  
> Quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anyone, I do not own any lyrics nor do I make any money from this. It's a work of fiction.

Lauri had gathered up the black sea salts, candles and sage for the summoning just as Ville had instructed. He drew out a heartagram inside of a septagram in the black sea salt, positioning the candles at each of the 7 points of the larger septagram.  
“It's been a very long time since Infernal had been summoned. The last time didn't go so well.” Ville broke the silence with his confession as he took off his shirt, watching Lauri nearly fumble a bag of sage at this revelation and his friend's ever stunning physique.  
“How so?” Lauri regained his composure quickly, doing his best to hide the look of surprise on his face.  
“Well the person that summoned me, he was kind of....off the hinge. A good person, but still not quite right in the head. We got drunk and after I passed out I guess he summoned Infernal for....ummm 'inappropriate reasons'. The next morning I came to naked, covered in blood tied to a sacred oak tree. That was the last I saw of umm that person.” Ville's face expressed his bitterness of the memory now as he stood and surveyed the symbols on the floor that would contain Infernal's true form.  
Lauri looked a bit disturbed at this confession. “It sickens me that you have been used like that. That Infernal was some one's puppet. Let me guess. They wanted to have demonic sex!?” His voice bit down on the last sentence as he looked up into his friend's eyes with a fierce gaze of possession.  
Ville glanced up at Lauri and nodded shyly scuffing at the floor with a bare foot. Lauri reached up and standing on his tip-toes brought the bard's mouth down to his. “I'd never do that to you.” He whispered in between their lips.  
“I know. And I'm glad for that Lintu. As Infernal possesses me, so you shall posses both of us. Besides, it seems Infernal likes you. When he saved you from the hunters that was only half of his form of power, and it was brought on purely by your will alone.” Ville brought Lauri in for one last hug.  
Lauri savored the words that comforted his troubled heart. The way the smooth skin of Ville's back felt under his fingertips. The way he fit perfectly against the bard's body. Safely. Feeling mildly intoxicated by the man in is arms he didn't hear the audible alarms he had set up around the cabin if anything or anyone came near.

A loud knocking at the door startled both men out of their special moment. “What the fuck.” Lauri bristled turning to see Amanda suddenly materialize through the cabin door mouth flapping and arms waving in what looked like excitement.  
“Amanda!” Ville and Lauri exclaimed happily as the little puppet-sprite hopped up and down running back to the door. Ville looked to the door then Lauri. “She wants you to open it I think.”  
With out a second thought the shapeshifter hurried to the door, knowing that Amanda would never just act like this with out just cause.  
Chanting several words at the wooden door it hissed and creaked open. Propped against the door jam was a lanky wild-haired man clad in barely concealing black leathers. He was an eye-full to the shapeshifter as he looked dumbfounded at the stranger Amanda had brought to his door step.  
“Well hello there, you must be Lauri.” The mans bright black-rimmed eyes darted immediately to Ville. “By the fucking gods. Ha!!! Ville!! Amanda said I could find you here.”  
He sauntered by a flabbergasted Lauri, wobbling a step, faltering an otherwise flawless presentation of entrance. Sharp green eyes raked over Ville's body lingering on his crotch. “Hhhhh, so good too see you again you sexy fucking beast!” He hissed grasping at his side in pain.  
“J-Jussi!? What the fuck!?” Ville sarcastically returned the greeting, stepped to steady the man. “Your timing really sucks man. And why are you bleeding?” He sat him down in a chair near the hearth as best he could while Jussi was trying to rub on him. “You asshole, you're injured, show up here wanting to dry hump me after leaving me tied to a tree after summoning Infernal for your twisted pleasures?” Ville's voice was a mix of anger and mild humor.  
Lauri sealed the door of the cabin once more and trying to keep his cool for the second time that day, addressed the stranger who was a chaotic eye-full. “You!? You're the one who---just never mind that right now. What is Amanda doing hanging out with a fucking vampire?” He caught the puppet-sprite sulking near Ville's legs.

“Hehe yeah, Amanda found me after a bit of a run in with something that I didn't see coming. I was just on my way, doing my thing. I sensed a huge surge in magic use earlier. It lead me here. But man, something wicked this way comes. I think what bit me was a trap, one that you had set.” Jussi winced as Ville bent down to inspect the injury to the punk-vampire's side.  
“It must be, cause it's not healing. The silver razor spring traps function at least.” Lauri folded his arms across his chest, grinning smugly at his handy work.  
Jussi had started to try and touch his long lost friend in any way he could, tracing down the sleeve tattoo when Lauri darted over to slap the hand of the vampire away. “You don't get to do that any more!” He snarled, eyes flashing dangerously at a mildly hurt Jussi.  
Ville stood and stepped back out of reach of Jussi and handed him a rag to cover the wound with till the bleeding stopped. “You'll be alright 69, it's just a flesh wound.” Ville's voice was flat, as he then stood behind Lauri and rested his arms around the shape-shifter's shoulders in a blatant display of whom he now chose to align himself with. Jussi snorted and grinned wincing. “Well, you two are a cute couple. It's just a shame Lauri here don't know the joys of hot demonic sex.”

“He's more than a sex toy you asshole. And what did you mean by 'something wicked this way comes?'” Lauri pressed himself back into Ville's lean form re-enforcing their bond in the eyes of the 69.  
Jussi bit his lower lip evidently jealous of the bond the bard and shape-shifter shared now. “Dani Filth. He slaughtered my pack of vampires. He's been after me. Everyone and everything like us!” Jussi's accent was harder to understand as he gestured wildly, clearly agitated. “He's the one that has been rousing hunters. Making war on us all, fooling the villagers across the lands that we are the ones causing the bloodshed. Word has it he is in search of a particular demon-bard, obtain his blood to open a portal he has and further his destruction. The fucker is insane. Perkele!! He even cannibalized his own pack of demon half breeds.” He spit on the floor in contempt of Dani, fangs flashing.  
“This little darling here, she found me after the trap sprung and guided me to your door.” Jussi smiled at the puppet-sprite that now had hopped up onto his lap and curled up to smoke a cigarette with the vampire.

“You traitor. Vittu. Bitch. Bringing stray vermin to my door step after what just happened this morning.” Lauri murmured at Amanda who just looked away defiantly like a child would.  
Ville snatched the smoke from Amanda who reached for it back then simply sagged on to Jussi's lap in defeat. He finished smoking it and tossed the stub into the fireplace. Exhaling the smoke he tucked his hair behind his ears and approached the sea-salt symbols on the floor.  
“Let's do this.” Ville stepped into the center of the two symbols and allowed himself a moment to close his eyes and clear his mind.  
Lauri ignited the candles and sage, and standing at the ready in front of Ville for him to open his eyes. When he did they were as clear as ever. Almost glowing. “Remember everything I told you to do. One wrong move and I don't know what could happen. He's immune to fire and poison but silver can harm him. You can't assume an animal form as it's your mana that keeps Infernal in this realm. The rest is up to you, if this fails both Infernal and I could die.” Ville's voice cracked with emotion but never broke eye contact with Lauri despite the two guests in the room.  
“I will do my best Ville.” Lauri replied with the softest whisper. Blocking out the small audience he closed his eyes as he started to sing, the last vision he saw before doing so was the gentle smile meant just for him.

“I'm waiting for your call. And I'm ready to take your sweet 666 in my heart.” Lauri's arms rose from his sides a bit, covered the goosebumps that rose up as the air dropped to an icy chill in the cabin. “Im longing for your touch. And I welcome your sweet 666 in my heart.” The shapeshifter's voice was raw and full of emotion.  
Suddenly all movement in the cabin magically stopped. Frozen in time except for Lauri. The sea salts lit up into brilliant purple flames around Ville who stood motionless in the center. “I'm ready for the fall. And I'm ready to take your sweet 666 in my heart.” Lauri's arms were stretched out before him, finger-tips splayed out as if grasping for the demon with in the bard. The heartagram command seal on the back of his right hand flared to life, tingling and glowing purple like the flames. “Longing for your touch and I welcome your sweet 666 in my heart. Right here in this heart.”  
The purple flames grew higher and a low warped pulsing sound filled the cabin. The candles went out plunging the cabin in eerie shadows. Lauri kept his eyes closed as he had been instructed to and continued the incantation.  
“Right straight through my heart. Right here in my heart!! His Infernal Majesty come to me!!!” Lauri's crescendo voice boomed as if amplified by the intense field of magic that filled the cabin. There was a deafening roar and a sound like a clap of thunder that shook his innards and the ground sonically.  
He instantly went deaf. Lauri' kept his now trembling hands and fingers out in front of him. They curled in a beckoning gesture as he forced himself to keep his eyes closed. Oh how he longed to see what had happened! The smell of burnt sulfur and brimstone surrounded him.  
A soft snort and a low growling purr sounded from in front of him. Unexpected terror, curiosity and fear flooded his mind. It shocked him because it was not only his own feelings he was feeling. Bravely curling his fingers in a 'come hither' motion he steadied his breathing as best he could. He knew fully that it was not Ville in front of him anymore and longed to see what he had done.  
“Lauri, open your eyes and behold.” The words, silky and spoken in a faded higher to lower sound didn't come from in front of him but in his head!

Lauri opened his eyes and down the length of his now aching arms saw Infernal in his full glory.

Nearly a foot taller than Ville, the anthropomorphic demon stood proudly, the long graceful tattooed arm reaching out to Lauri from the center of the circle. The freakishly long fingers ending in lethal glossy black claws that promised only pain.  
Infernal's body was a bit more muscular than Ville's mortal form. The skin was a white as driven snow the longish hair was sleek and lay flat against his head. Enormous round black eyes blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the new environment. They reflected the flickering dying purple flames of the charged sea-salts. His features were more aquiline, full black lips were turned up in a slight grin.  
Lauri needed to move fast to secure the bond. He some how moved one foot in front of the other, his eyes never leaving those of Infernal's. Carefully stepping over the smoldering lines of the septagram and once reaching the edge of the heartagram stopped. Lauri let one arm drop to his side the other allowing one fingertip to just cross over the invisible areal boundary to touch the clawed finger tip of Infernal. Pressing down ever so lightly Lauri punctured said fingertip upon it. He fought to make any noise of discomfort as pain unlike anything he felt shot up his arm and enveloped his brain. The shape-shifter's blood welled up from the wound, almost ready to drip onto the floor. His heart was pounding as Infernal lowered his head and parted black lips to suck at the offering. Lauri's throat tightened from the shocking coldness of the demon's mouth. He felt the icy tongue slither over the wound on his finger. Then it was gone. Healed.  
Purring contentedly Infernal stood tall once more smiling a toothy grin down at his newly bonded master. Lauri rubbed at his eyes examining his finger tip. There was no wound to be found, only an intense warm feeling flowing through his entire being. “Lauri, it is done. I am yours and you are mine.” The silky voice of the demon curled in his head.  
“This-this is amazing! Infernal, follow me.” Lauri tried to not to let the height difference of the demon intimidate him as he turned and gestured for Infernal to follow him out of the symbols to join the others. Laughter boomed in his head as the lamps flickered back to flame and time resumed it's course in the cabin.  
“I can only use telepathy in this form to communicate with you. Demons do not lower themselves with mortal communication. What I feel you feel, think and hear.” Infernal followed Lauri closely out of the symbols and stood patiently as he observed his new surroundings in almost mild boredom. Until his black orbs landed on the re-animated Jussi 69. His black lips curled back in a sneer as he remembered the last encounter with the punk-vampire.  
“Well hello there sexy!!” Jussi snatched his hand from in the front of his pants where he had been obviously touching himself before the summoning froze him. He jumped up in glee, sending Amanda scampering off to hide behind Lauri's legs. Infernal turned with teeth bared in a low growl displaying his irritation. Lauri tensed as Jussi approached Infernal with out fear, evidently only having a good time was on his mind. The punk-vampire's eyes roved over the stunning form of the demon, stopping to admire the way the pants were stretching barely containing Infernal's new form. Licking his lips, fangs glinting with drool. “Fuck me, you are just as hot as when I last saw you. Fancy a---”  
Infernal leaned down inches from Jussi's face, and growled fiercely as he arched back towards Lauri as if he were disgusted.  
“Well then. I'll take that as a 'no'. Don't need to get all hellfire on me. Perkele!” Jussi tossed is spikey hair back, stepping away, his mouth twisting into a scowl trying to regain, if any--dignity he had left.

“Are you done you fool?” Lauri snapped at the punk-vampire, obviously overwhelmed with all that just happened in the past half-hour. He heard Infernal chuckle in his head causing him to smile with the joy of being able to summon and bond with Infernal with out incident.

The moment was shattered when Jussi looked past Lauri and out a window, his face etched now with concern. “Ummm, you expecting company?”  
Infernal turned to follow Lauri a window. Outside the cabin the darkness was replaced by a hoard of angry faces lit by just as many torches. Weapons glinted in the light of the flames, promising certain death. “Ei hyva.” Lauri whispered, feeling Amanda climb his leg to see what all the fuss was about. The little puppet-sprite gasped silently at the crowd of certain doom gathered outside. She looked up to Infernal as if in question, what were they to do?  
A nasty mocking cackle sounded from outside, unseen but clearly identified as none other than that of Dani Filth. Infernal growled savagely turning from the window to nearly trip over Jussi who had been trying to see out the same window as well. And cop a grope at the same time.  
The demon swiftly grabbed the punk-vampire and pushed his face against the glass in an attempt to give him a good look as to what was going on out side. Jussi gasped at the demon's cold touch. Shivering both from Dani's mocking laughter and the mounting terror in his gut from the lynch mob outside the cabin.  
“Filth.” Jussi heard the demon's voice in his head.  
“Yeah, I figured as much.” He replied with a hiss, anger now replacing his lusty thoughts.  
Lauri clutched at a trembling Amanda backing away from the window cussing under his breath. This was it. This is what it had come down to. Here and now. Infernal turned to address Jussi and his master.  
“Jussi, you take the mob, I'll deal with Dani. Lauri, you stay here with Amanda.”  
“Fuck yeah, let's do this!” Jussi clapped his hands together licking his lips in the promise of bloodshed. “Wait, did he just say that in my head?” The punk-vampire asked Lauri in confusion.  
“Yeah, I guess he did. Must be from when you last summoned him for your own sick-”  
“Alright, enough of that for now Ylonen! Viitu!” Jussi rolled his eyes in once more feeling shamed about his kinks.  
“What do I do in here?” Lauri asked unsure of himself. The feeling of being trapped started to bring about panic. “Keep calm and focus on giving me enough mana to kill Dani.”  
Infernal sighed and bent down to press his forehead to Lauri's affectionately. Then standing back he snarled in the direction of the door suddenly disappearing in a puff of black mist.  
Jussi winked at Lauri and exited in the same manner, leaving the shape-shifter alone with a trembling Amanda.  
Lauri took a deep breath and went over to the spot where he summoned Infernal, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the symbols. Trying his hardest to ignore the commotion of battle outside and the threat of his house burning down around him he closed his eyes. Amanda snuggled into his lap covering her eyes with her rounded hands.  
Lauri instantly felt a surge of power jolt through him, feeling Infernal's elation of slaughter and unleashed fury, screams and shouts of villagers either fleeing or attacking Jussi.  
He had no idea how much time had passed since closing his eyes, but suddenly he felt a wave of panic and dread from Infernal overcome him. “Lauri!! Dani has-” The words stopped just as quick as they had entered his head. The shapeshifter found himself no longer sitting upright but clutched tightly to a strong yet slender form from behind. Lauri's eyes were open wide now as he struggled to free himself from who ever had him from behind. He tried to scream, reaching back to grasp hold of his assailant. His finger closed on a handful of black spiked hair and he pulled as hard as he could. It seemed to do no good as the grip on his body and neck only got tighter.  
A puff of black mist just feet from him formed and Infernal materialized. The demon's mouth opened in a might roar, blood-covered and torn arms reaching out for Lauri and his assailant.

 

It was all too late, Lauri heard a gasp from just near his left ear and the terrible pain of fangs sinking deep into his neck. Infernal screeched as his master was being drained of his life by Jussi who was fangs were deep in Lauri's neck and was clearly not under his own control. Smoke started to cloud the cabin, flames and heat surrounded them. In all the commotion Amanda had transformed into a 6 foot tall version of herself, wielding the guitar and was poised to take a whack at Jussi's head. She hesitated unable to get in a clear blow. Infernal bum-rushed Jussi and Lauri, knocking them both to the floor of the now burning cabin. The impact freed the punk-vampire's fangs from Lauri's neck, all three of them in a heap with Infernal on top of the pile. “Lauri, the amulet, use it else we perish here and now!” Amanda started to try to pry them all apart to get to Jussi and do terrible things to him.  
Somehow the bleeding and confused shapeshifter reached into a pocket and grasping the amulet that the mad king had given to Ville whispered two words before slipping to a numbing blackness. “Castle Bam.”


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone from the cabin arrives at castle Bam in rare form....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, its is a work of fiction. I own no one nor any lyrics.

Bam had been on a particular hot streak of skateboarding the past couple of days. Working on perfecting a few new moves he came up with and putting them into motion. 4 broken boards, bruised knees, elbows and ego later he nearly had it down. A few of his crew were lounging about drinking beers and watching their liege go from happy to violent outbursts of self loathing.   
Gaining enough momentum one last time he hit the top most shelf and pushing himself for all he was worth, managed to pull off the back side stop, then leaning back flipped the board under his feet 360 degrees to land perfectly in place. He let out a whop of joy as his court applauded the hard earned reward for the amount of practice he had put in. He shot everyone a smile from 15 feet up on the top of the ramp, and proceeded to let gravity propel himself down on his board.   
But, before he could blink, there was a ripple in the air at the bottom of the ramp and a heap of bodies, limbs, blood and teeth materialized right where he was headed for at a pretty good clip. Making an 'oh shit' face, Bam screeched out a few choice swear words and somehow lept over the sudden obstacles in his decent from the top of the ramp, flashing a fancy 360 in the air before landing hard on his feet. He skidded the board to a stop and swallowed hard at the near miss.   
“Omhmyfuckinggodthere'sademoninmythroneroom!” Bam blurted out, picking up his skate board as if to use it as a weapon.   
Jussi scrambled to get out from under the shapeshifter and demon, Amanda had shrunk in size and hid under the guitar. Infernal grabbed up Lauri's unconscious form and was trembling from the loss of mana. With a mighty roar he warned all that got near. Bam crept a bit closer in awe, Ryan now by his side with sword in hand. Infernal then turned his attention to his friend and master.   
“Lauri!! Lauri, I'm here, I'll fix this! Dani did this, he made Jussi bite you!” Infernal's voice rambled on in Lauri's mind even tho he could not respond from loss of blood.  
“What the fuck is going on here!?” Bam demanded, waving his skate board at the scene before him. “You!? I thought I had you removed from my castle once before Jussi!” He leveled the skateboard at the punk-vampire who looked like he was going to flip out. Ryan turned the point of his sword to the offending party.   
“K-king Bam! Always a pleasure! I had no intention of ever returning, alas here I am!” Jussi tried to recover his social grace with a playful prance. And a bloodstained grin.   
Bam sighed in annoyance and turned moving cautiously toward the the demon, blue eyes wide with awe. “Ryan, keep this asshole right were he stands. And yes, that sword is coated in silver. One muffed up move and you are a pile of ashes Jussi.”   
Infernal was trembling so badly now that he could hardly stand, Lauri's body still clutched tightly in his arms. The flat black eyes softened in recognition, teeth no longer barred at the mad king, Infernal's face was full of pain. “V-Ville? What's wrong with Lauri?” Bam's voice was soft as he dropped the skate board realization hitting him that it had to be Ville. The tattooed arm gave him a pretty good idea of that. Infernal's knees suddenly buckled and he collapsed to the floor curling protectively over Lauri's un-moving form. Bam started to panic a bit now, unsure of what to do and how to do it. “Can I help for fuckssake?” He pleaded, now only feet from the demon and shapeshifter.   
Infernal's reply was a long drawn out wine as he buried his face against Lauri's neck. There was a blaze of purple flames over Infernal's body, blinding all that were present for a tense moment no one could see. Then as the flames flickered out of existence Bam recognized Ville's body still slumped over Lauri's.   
“Fuck, quick, get them to the infirmary, from the looks of it Lauri has been bitten by a vamp, and Ville...well...Ville is a demon.”


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the battle outside Lauri's cabin....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this and I own no one or any lyrics.

“You can't protect and defend at the same time Infernal.” Dani sneered as he felt the demons claws leave a trail of pain and blood down his side. The demon's face flickered with a puzzled expression at the remark. The two beings had engaged in a fierce physical battle of their own. Even tho Infernal couldn't retort verbally he replied with a feral snarl and another blinding assault on the much smaller half-breed. Dani screeched in laughter and pain as he sunk his own claws--silver tipped—into the demon's flesh. “Your blood is a key that I need, and I need it all!” He licked eagerly at the stray droplets that landed on his lips, eyes flickering red to yellow with glee. The two raged on matching blow for blow neither backing down an inch. 

Jussi ripped through the mind-controlled villagers and hunters with wild abandon, moving with supernatural speed from one person to another he tore and ripped and bit over and over. Never minding the burns that healed and gashes from steel weapons that mended as soon as rending his flesh. “I fucking love this!!” He whooped in bloodlust. It had been ages since he let lose in such a fashion. After eliminating nearly half of the ranks of the mob and ready to rip out another throat a sudden uncontrollable urge overcame him. Jussi's mind went blank except for one command that overcame ever fiber in his being. Dropping the body in his hands and turning on his heels as if it was no second thought vanished into a cloud of dark mist.   
Only to re-appear in the now half ablaze cabin behind a prone Lauri who sat in deep concentration with his mana flowing out to Infernal. Seconds later warm sweet blood gushed into his mouth, he became aware of a body in his arms he never knew he had possession of. He came to from a mind-bending black out to the horrifying sight of Infernal reaching out to hurt him in the midst of a burning cabin.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Safe and sound, but Jussi is treated as suspect until Bam gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this, nor do I own anyone or any lyrics.

Bam watched as Ryan and Raab did their best to clean Lauri and Ville up and get them each tucked into a bed. Both men were unconscious yet breathing. Lauri didn't look too good tho, loss of blood and mana had taken it's toll. Most of Ville's wounds had healed already from being in demon form, Bam could still smell the spicy sweetness of the demon-bard blood and it made his mouth water.  
“So you're saying Dani Filth did all this? Like made you bite Lauri?” Bam broke the heavy silence rubbing at his goatee quickly putting the thought of licking at Ville's wounds out of his mind.   
Jussi who stood with booted feet rooted in one spot was rather pale and in shock all that had happened nodded sullenly. He didn't care to look anyone, preferring to get lost in the cracks of the floor. His wild black hair caked with blood now flopping over half of his face helping to hide his shame.  
“Raab, take Jussi to the baths, let him get cleaned up there and use the guest coffin.” Bam ordered his friend with a sigh. Jussi being a 'created' vampire needed to stay out of the sunlight and rest every sunrise. Unlike Bam who was born from royal lineage and could walk in the sun, and never needed to rest or feed every 24 hours. “And no bullshit this time Jussi. I don't need to remind you about how I punish those who disobey me, do I?” Bam leveled the stern warning with an icy glare at this unexpectedly returned guest.   
“N-no, my...king.” Jussi forced himself to reply humbly as he stood and followed Raab who had his hand on the hilt of his own silver dagger. Jussi made his way to the door of the luxurious chambers, numb to the world around him.   
Bam pulled Raab aside, “Lock him down in the coffin until I get this sorted out. If Dani could control him once he could do it again.” Raab made one of the dumbest faces Bam had seen in days, nodded and made a sound of approval then moved to escort Jussi to get cleaned up. Fuck, I wonder if he even has the intelligence to use that damn dagger if he needed to, Bam thought as watched the two leave. 

Ryan let out a tired yawn, ruffling at his frumpy blond hair in agitation. He had done his best to stabilize the king's new visitors. “Well, there you have it. Ville finally showed up, with one hell of an entrance and entourage. Speaking of, where's that little grey puppet like thing that showed up with them?”   
Bam shrugged tiredly waving the thought off with a ringed hand, his attention now solely focused on Lauri and Ville. Mostly Ville, as he wandered over to the bed side of the bard. “I haven't seen it, nor know what the hell it is. Keep an eye out for it tho. If you see it don't harm it, just try to catch it. I think it belongs to Lauri, he's a strange one.”   
“Okaaayyy then, I'm uhh gunna go drink some more beer and get this shit out of my head. I've had enough drama to last me a while!” Ryan opened the door, then looking back added, “Scream if you need me.”   
Bam's blue eyes darted up from looking at Ville to his dearest friend with a lop sided grin, “Sure thing Dunn. Thanks bud.” Ryan nodded and left the mad king alone with Lauri and Ville to contemplate his next move.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville wakes up at castle Bam to a good and bad situation.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, I own no one or any lyrics. This is a work of fiction and yeah, there are a bunch of mistakes but fuck it. Enjoy!

It was nearly a day later that Ville woke up. Bam had taken up a vigil in the room that his guests were sharing. Waiting as long as it would take for someone to come out of the battle induced slumber. Ville was a mess upon regaining consciousness. He didn't really remember much except for feeling like he failed at his chance to end Dani. And that he was also counter attacked through Jussi.  
The bard had tumbled out of bed and freaked out seeing Lauri in a state of vampiric torpor. Bam took it upon himself to literally pry him off of the shape-shifter. “Shhshhhh listen, we'll do what ever it takes to get Lauri cured. I'm working on figuring this out at the moment. We have Jussi, the one who bit him in lock-down. I'm sure he didn't mean to, I know that twerp, and judging by the way he was acting after you all 'showed up', he was feeling pretty bad 'bout all that.” Ville stopped struggling in Bam's arms and sagged against the mad king, his tears soaking into the sturdy shoulders. Had this not been an occasion brought on by misery, Bam would have been enjoying being this close to Ville. The warm pale skin of the bard's back under his fingertips and soft brown locks against his neck. Right now he could hear the bard's heart breaking. He vowed to fix that in any way he could.  
“I'm so hungry.” Ville confessed when the tears stopped, his voice was empty sounding.  
“Well then, let's go eat! I've got the best chef in all the land. Rake! Anything you want, he'll make it. As long as it don't involve any mustard.” Bam chuckled at the man's intense hatred of the yellow condiment. Ville managed a grin at the inside joke. “There's a wardrobe full of clothes, the bath is behind those doors. Get cleaned up and meet me in the dining hall. Just take a left out the door and go to the end of the hall, you can't miss it. Uhh what did you want to eat?”   
Ville stepped back wiping the tears from his face. “Anything will do right about now, surprise me.”   
Bam smiled at the thought of offering himself up as a meal with a chuckle. He turned awkwardly from Ville who was trying his best to regain his composure and headed for the door of the chamber when a slender hand grabbed the sleeve of his brocaded coat. “Woah--” The mad king stopped and turned to find himself once more so close to Ville. The bard dipped his head down and cupping the shorter man's face pressed his lips to Bam's. They blissfully lost each other in the kiss only parting when Ville's stomach grumbled loudly. “Right, I'm gunna go get washed up, be down in a few.” Ville chuckled embarrassingly.   
Bam smiled and turned, to reluctantly leave his treasured guest to do his thing. 

Ville was puzzled at first by the knobs in the washroom. The H and C on them must be for hot and cold, but you just do what, simply turn them? He wondered to himself. Sure enough water came out of the tap as he turned one of the decorative crystalline knobs. “Fucking awesome.” He marveled at the discovery of running water. His stomach growled once more prompting him to hurry and wash. He found some black make up left by Bam and put it on, then seeing the wardrobe behind him in the mirror he shut off the water and turned to open it. A soft whistle of appreciation left his lips as he faced an overwhelming selection of clothing. A black beanie was first of choice. Then taking off the tattered bloodstained jeans he was wearing from the night of the battle he picked out a tight pair of black jeans, and a silky dark red button up shirt. He finished it off with a black velvet scarf. Socks and a pair of the same kind of shoes Bam had originally give him before, they said Converse on the side of them.

Leaving the washroom he went over to Lauri's bedside and knelt down to kiss his beloved friend on the forehead. Smoothing back the wild hair he stroked the sleeping man's cheek. It was cool to the touch. He looked at peace, almost comfortable side from the site of the healed fang-marks where blackness had started to spread along the veins and arteries. Ville swallowed hard knowing that his friend was ultimately going to either die or die and come back as a vampire. “I'll fix this, some how Lauri. You---we did what we could in that battle. I promise you one thing if anything. I'll kill Dani. I'll kill him slow just like he's doing to you.” The bard choked up and forcing himself to stand he hurried from the chambers before his emotions got the best of him. In his haste to leave he missed the slight smile that graced the shapshifter's lips.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville gets to meet some of the members of Bam's crew....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no one or any lyrics. I make no money from this it's a work of fiction.

Ville found himself sitting at a lavish table next to Bam, and being observed with much fascination by his circle of friends. Introductions were made to each of the mad king's members of the court. Everyone from the crazy inventor Brandon DiCamillo who had brought the invention of running water and electricity to the castle to a missing in action Brandon Novak, the kings left hand man of truth seeking due to his mind-reading abilities.   
Everywhere Ville looked there was some sort of interesting decoration, tapestry or suit of armor. The table was loaded with every kind of food the bard could imagine and some he'd never seen before. Bam's blue eyes gleaned in joy as he watched Ville eat and talk about his adventures and current state of affairs. No one dared interrupt him except for Raab who would make some strange noise of awe or start to ask a dumb question with food falling out of his mouth who was silenced only by a harsh glare from Bam.   
“Thank you so much for your help and kindness.” Ville finished with lifting his chalice up in toast to the royal court. Nearly everyone had a tear in their eye or a proud smile of kinship on their face as the room roared in salute to the bard. Rake and Raab would talk of the crazy shit they would all do to towns folk. Pranking people and each other sometimes to the point of rage. Ville guzzled the chalice of the sweet intoxicating drink it held, and laughed at the long lost feeling of being drunk.   
“Bam!! Bam!! We need to have a concert!!” Ville leaned on the king's shoulder gesturing wildly with his other arm to the gathered table. “I neeeeeeed to sing for you all!! Fuckin' everyone neeeeeeds to just relax and enjoy a......good....performance!”   
The mad king chuckled at the slightly slurred speech and the fantastic idea of throwing one hell of a party/concert event!   
“Fuck yeah!! Dude, let's do it. I want this organized as fast as possible. No fucking around!” Bam slammed his fist down on the table eyes flashing with rabid excitement.  
Just then a muffled voice from under the massive oak table spoke up. “Then after that is set up to roll we plot on what we are to do about Dani Filth. This will inevitably draw him out, so we need a plan to deal with this fucker.” Ville yelped and jumped in his seat as he felt a pair of hands run up his legs to grope at his inner thighs. “Cause this sexy fucker here,” Novak's head popped up from under the table between the bard's legs. “Is giving me all sorts of nasty sexy boy thoughts.” 

“Eww, dude get the fuck out of there Novak.” Bam slapped at the mind-reader's head getting an “Ow.” and a smirk as he slithered out from under the table and stood scratching his balls. “Bam, I pass out for a day and you get yourself a boytoy? Tsk tsk, Novak'd love to have a taste. He looks yummy as fuck.” The shabby looking perv licked his lips provocatively at the attractive addition sitting next to his liege.   
Ville's face was a blushing mess as he grabbed for another chalice of what ever he could get his hands on. Bam placed a hand on the bard's knee under the table. “Novak, Ville, Ville, Novak. And hands off in the future.” The mad king made the brief introduction noting the envy in his mind-reading friend's eyes. He felt Ville calm under his touch, the bard let out a nervous laugh thankful that most everyone at the table was being normal about the antics of Novak. Raab had picked a squabble with Rake, flinging food into the frizzy nest of what Rake called his 'lovely man-mane'.  
Ryan and Novak had gone over to the pool table and were about to have a rowdy game of who could break shit first, with much ass-grabbing. “Well, that about sums up my crew here at Castle Bam. Bunch of idiots that are my friends.”   
The bard burst out laughing from the relief of stress and being among a rather motley crowd of people for the first time in a long time. It helped put his mind at ease from the current situation that had brought him there. “This, dear Bam is a most welcome distraction I must say.” His words were slurring a bit now, the beanie slouching off to one side of his head. “And then what is this skateboarding that you do?” Ville inquired leaning forward, his green eyes wide with interest his grin wide.   
Bam's face broke into a smile both from the way Ville's eyes drilled into him and the chance to show him what his passion was.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when things seem to be going smooth..............

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no one or any lyrics. I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction.

Bam and Ville stayed up late into the night talking and planning the concert after the mad king's skateboard session. Ville was so amazed at how the mad king effortlessly glided up and down ramps and over rails. Flipping the long board with wheels under his feet, mastering the use of gravity and momentum to mesmerize the bard. Not falling once, tho it seemed at times that he would. Ville applauded at every trick and land Bam made and was rewarded with a cocky and loving grin. Finally Bam had had enough and settled back at the main table for another round of drinks with Ville.

“So, you mean to tell me that this electricity Rake managed to formulate can amplify the sound of music?” The bard asked for nearly the tenth time unable to wrap his mind around the strange concept.  
“Yeah! We'll set it all up tomorrow. You are gunna love it! In fact I had Rake working on it night and day the past month just for you.” Bam's voice was full of admiration as Ville tried to hide his flattered expression. “How can I ever show you my gratitude Bam?” The bard slid closer to the mad king, flashing a smile then looking back at the table shyly. “You seen me in demon form. I know you are Upir. Would you like a taste of my blood perhaps?”  
Bam's mouth started to water at the offer as his gaze locked on Ville's neck.  
Suddenly Novak burst into the hall gasping for air as he looked freaked out causing Bam and Ville jumped in their seats at the intrusion. “Fuck, I hate running!! Dude, guys Jussi is raging in his coffin Ryan is dealing with that and Lauri is awake now having some sort of panic attack!!”  
 Bam blinked and shouted out his orders, “Fuck. You go see about Lauri with Novak, I'll handle Jussi. He's gunna have to turn your friend if you want him to live. That's what this is about.” Ville swallowed dryly and nodded. Bam ran at full speed out of the hall and out of sight. “C'mon sexy, I'll show you back to the room where your friend is.” Novak was still panting for air and coughing as he gestured for Ville to follow. He stood swaying a bit but the mind-reader stepped in and helped to steady the intoxicated bard. “There now sexy,” Novak couldn't help but draw Ville in close for a second inhaling the man's scent. “Damn Bam is lucky.” He muttered as he tugged at the bard to start walking with him. Ville let out a nervous chuckle pushing his beanie back up so he could see better. “Yeah, but how lucky am I?” The multi-faceted question hit Novak like a door to the face as they made their way out of the main hall and to the room where Lauri was.

Ville was horrified at the state Lauri was in. Half stuck between bear form and human the shape-shifter was crouched in a far corner of the large room growling and snarling. Upon seeing Ville the fur started to recede and feather sprouted. Lauri had long since ripped his shirt off and it looked like his pants were not going to hold up much longer as he staggered toward his friend.  
“I feel like I'm dying!! Where is Jussi, I wanna kill him!!” The shape-shifter's voice was raspy. His eyes were sunken in to his skull and solid black. Ville seemed to sober up instantly as he stepped forward from Novak's arm and embraced Lauri tight, fighting tears.  
“Shh shh, anteeksi kultaseni!” He hugged Lauri tight, tucking the feathered head under his chin, feeling shaking arms wrap around his waist. “He can turn you, so you don't have to die. Well, not die and really die just die and turn into---”  
“A fucking vampire!? That's no life!” Lauri's voice tore at Ville's heart with the brutal truth of it all.  
“I can't live without you Lintu! Please....” Ville started to counter.  
“I'll fucking turn him whether he likes it or not.” Jussi snarled in his thickly accented voice from behind the group. Novak and Ville turned with Lauri holding tightly onto him to see Bam and Ryan flanking Jussi on each side. “I always finish what I start.” He stated smuggly. The punk vampire looked just a bad at Lauri did having not fed for two days.  
Lauri's legs crumpled under him and Ville, unable to support the dead weight, led him gently to the floor.  
“If you want to die, I will drain you dry. If you want to live I will drain you and then feed you.” Jussi offered stalking over to Lauri and kneeling next to the half-feathered mess of a man who was gasping for his breath now.  
Ville opened his mouth to protest but thought better as it was a matter between Lauri and Jussi. He clenched his teeth together and fought to keep his emotions in check.  
“But, I want something in return for my services.” Jussi pondered with and index finger to his lips.  
“What, just name it and it's done.” Ville replied before anyone else could offer.  
“I want to fuck Infernal.” The punk vampire added, smiling from Lauri then to Ville, with more than blood lust on his face.  
“Damn I wanna watch that!” Novak commented eagerly under his breath. It earned him several cold glares.  
“No. Fuck no, anything but that.” Bam interceded as Ville's mouth opened in retort. The mad king gave a quick wink at the bard who looked at him quizzically.  
“Oh? Well then,” Jussi shrugged, glaring daggers at the mad king. “All bets are off. Lauri dies.”  
Bam closed the distance between himself and the punk-vampire, his face a mask of threatening rage. “Then you die.” He snarled.  
“Fuck it, I don't care anymore. If you don't kill me then Dani will most likely.” Jussi countered, his voice flat and careless as he glared back at the mad king's face inches from his.  
The atmosphere was tense, Ryan was ready to stab Jussi if he decided to attack and Ville was starting to gasp for breath in panic. Just then Bam remembered how Lauri must have felt when he visited him to find Ville in coma wasting away. He was ironically in Lauri's situation now. It was a shitty feeling he had to admit. But, there was a way the mad king could void the check-mate he was in.  
“So, what are you gunna do about it mad king?” Jussi folded is arms across his chest in what seemed like a victory.

Bam snorted and shook his head as if mildly phased, then with a care-free laugh he locked eyes with Jussi. “What ever the fuck I want. I suggest you just fuck Ryan over there. He can't die, he can't be turned so you can drink as much of his blood as you want.” Looking over at Ryan he gave a quick wink to his friend who's shoulders sagged in defeat knowing duty called. Nevertheless he did not protest. “A win win for you Jussi.” Bam finished, stepped back a moment and watched as his power of suggestion took hold of the punk-vampire before him. Jussi blinked several times now looking with rapt thirst and lust at Ryan. Licking his lips he nodded eagerly. “Deal.”  
“Good, now turn Lauri before he dies and fuck off with yourself.” Bam nodded with his chin, hands on hips in a victorious pose.  
Ville held up a hand as Jussi knelt at Lauri's side. “Lauri, please, let him turn you. Don't leave me.” His plea was near tears as he caressed his friends now cold cheek.  
“Yes.” Lauri managed to gasp his eyes rolling back in his head.

Ville was immediately shoved to the side as Jussi grabbed the shapeshifter's body and pounced on the neck with his mouth to drink. The bard scrambled away from the horrifying scene, letting Bam help him to stand. The mad king held Ville tight with one arm as they watched Lauri convulse and die. Looking to Ryan then Bam he felt so powerless that he couldn't sort the situation out. Instead Bam fixed it all with a simple command phrase along with recruited help from Ryan.  
Lauri's body flopped around weakly in Jussi's embrace as he died. Ville made no move to stop the tears that mixing with the black eye make up left black trails down his cheeks. Bam's hold on him tightened in reassurance. Everyone was at loss for words as Jussi sat back on his heels licking at the blood running down his chin sated with his feeding. Flashing his audience a grin he sliced at one of his wrists with a fang and held it over Lauri's mouth that was open in a silent scream. The crimson fluid leaked into the shapeshifter's unresponsive mouth. Jussi then lowered the wound down to Lauri's lips that had started to quiver at the liquid warmth. They closed around and suckled at the source of the blood, his arms reaching up to hold the slashed wrist tight to his mouth. Lauri moaned as he drank faster, Jussi growled and slumped over losing his power the more the shapeshifter drank. “Enough!!!” He yanked his wrist away from the eager mouth and then watched as Lauri thrashed violently as his body died.  
Ville couldn't handle it any more and turned crouching down, vomited on Novak's legs who had flanked the bard on the other side of Bam. “Shit fuck!” The mind-reader exclaimed and jumped back in disgust. Bam gave his friend a withering stare as he rubbed Ville's back to soothe the dry heaves.  
“There. He can rest the day in the coffin, by nightfall he should be just fine and reborn.” Jussi managed to stand gesturing at the bloody mess he had made of Lauri. He sauntered over to Ryan who glared at him then to Bam as he was being touched and groped in rather inappropriate ways. “You fucking owe me big time for this Margera.” The blonde man glared at his best friend. The mad king nodded with a grin, “You will be greatly rewarded Sir Dunn! Greatly!” Tho he wasn't sure how to yet, he'd manage to make it worth Ryan taking one for the greater good of Ville and Lauri.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet pandemonium and a long awaited evening between The Mad King and Infernal...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own no one or any lyrics. I make no money from this it is a work of fiction from my perversely creative mind.

Ville couldn't bring himself to go near Lauri's body after what he had just seen. He just sat there on the floor in a catatonic state hugging his knees. “Novak, would you please do the honors of cleaning and laying Lauri to rest in the guest coffin Jussi was in? Post Raab and Rake outside of Ryan's door. As soon as Jussi is done, eww, with him, let him sleep the day in the panic-room. I have but one spare coffin and that's for Lauri here. I'll tend to Ville.”  
“Anything you say sweetheart, just remember, I'll be only a dirty thought away if you need me.” He winked perversely at his king scooping up the limp bloodied form of Lauri and carrying him off.

“Hey, Ville come to my chambers, wash up, you can crash out in my bed. You shouldn't be alone right now.” Bam crouched next to the bard, his hand on the thin shoulder startling the man out of his misery. Ville made a sound of agreement and stood, simply following Bam with out so much as a glance at the blue eyes that observed him with so much concern.

In the mad king's chambers he showed Ville the bathroom and let him wash up while he got comfortable. Opting to wear only a pair of black silk night pants Bam poured some of the most expensive wine known to exist into two chalices. Smoothing his curly brown mop back in a frustrated sigh he downed his drink and refiled it. “Well the night's events sure shaped up to be hell.” He muttered looking into is wine wondering how tomorrow night would be when Lauri rose from the dead.  
The mad king wished he could have done something more to help Lauri but either way he would have perished. He hoped that Lauri would see that living as a vampire is not as bad as being dead dead. It would tear Ville apart and he had come to feel for the man so strongly that he'd do anything to make him happy. “Oh my fuck. I'm falling in love with him.” Bam whispered as he started to down the second cup.  
“Hei,” That velvet voice from behind Bam nearly made him drop his chalice as he sputtered in mid-drink. Bam turned and trying to regain his breath was greeted by a shirtless yet beanie and scarf wearing bard. Barefoot and sexy-shy he gazed down at Bam through thick lashes with tired bloodshot eyes. The jeans riding dangerously low, revealing the heartagram tattoo just above--  
“Thanks for all that you did for Lauri tonight. You saved him when I couldn't.” His voice was that tone of satin that made Bam's gut turn in an erotic way. Actually speechless, Bam held out the chalice of fine wine to Ville. Opting for a humble silent reply he gestured with an eyebrow and a nod of his chin for him to take it. “Kiitos.” Ville flashed a smile accepting the ornate drinking vessel and offered a toast before bringing it to his lips. “To Bam, the maddest most clever king in all the lands!” The chalices clunked together, Bam blushed at the toast. It was a cute attempt to make him feel better no doubt.  
“Hmm, that's some damn good wine! May I have more please?” Ville downed his in one gulp and handed his cup back and Bam eagerly refilled it. The drink seemed to have calmed Ville down instantly. It should as it was as strong as brandy.  
“You can have as much as you damn well please Willa.” Oops. The mad king blushed at his slurred speech in miss-pronouncing the bard's last name.  
“Hahahaha!! Looks like the wine has affected your tongue Bam-Bam.” Ville, still chuckling took a deep pull from his chalice and went over to the window, leaning on the stone sill and looking out at the night scape below. It had snowed again causing the land to glow under the moonlight. It looked so peaceful even tho under the surface of it all was that constant discord of strife. Death and life. Struggle and surrender.  
Bam followed, leaning on the sill opposite of Ville who looked so strong yet so breakable to him at the moment. “I envy your attitude. Fuck all what you think, y'know? You don't yield you don't bend, you don't falter. You just 'do'. You believe in yourself and your friends. Speaking of, you have some fantastic friends Bam. Ryan, he didn't leave you hanging when you needed him the most. And right about now I bet he's hating life and you, but if he's your best friend I'm sure he'll forgive you. He did help save a life after all.” Ville and Bam paused and shared a giggle and a drink before the bard continued, “And all the others, just so funny and outgoing in what they do. The inventions, the pranks. You all manage to enjoy yourselves despite life and it's darker moments.” Ville smiled and setting his chalice down turned his gaze to Bam's. He found nothing but utter devotion focused entirely on him in the crystal blue orbs that usually held mischievous thoughts. “I find peace in that. And in you.” Ville closed the distance between them, cupping the young man's face in his finger-less gloved hands he crushed his lips against the mad king's. Bam's mouth opened instantly, managing to set his chalice on the sill before dropping it. He reached up and hungrily drew Ville closer, unable to find any words yet again that night he moaned his pleasure into the bard's mouth. Hands roamed over bodies, kneading, feeling each other's solid presence after witnessing death and violence and despair for so long. Ville tore his lips away, resting his forehead on Bam's for a moment gazing into his eyes.  
“I know you wanted me since you commanded me to sing in the Rusty Hammer that night. You could have had me several times since but respected me. Respected Lauri. He knows you like me. And that I like you. I just don't offer myself up to anyone, but then again dear Bam-Bam, you are just not 'anyone'.”  
Bam blinked, “Ville. Why do you have to be so fucking perfect?”  
As Ville chuckled shyly at the comment the mad king reclaimed the bard's lips, leading him by the ends of his scarf over to the massive luxurious bed. Bam playfully nudged Ville's body backwards, his legs against the bed, he fell back with a small laugh, propping himself up on his elbows. Bam stood there for a moment admiring the sight before him. Ville's pale torso against the purple satin bedspread, dark eyes shadowed by the brim of the beanie. Biting the corner of his lower lip is a sinful way. This was all his now. After such a long wait. After so many terrible things. Ville was giving himself up to him, on his own terms! "Strip." Ville commanded, watching Bam's clothes fling from his body with record speed.  
Bam felt his mind go blank except for the man before him as he knelt before Ville and almost forgetting to breathe. He placed his trembling hands on the bony knees and ran them up the long thighs stopping at the crook of his groin, daring to look up at the rather amused expression on Ville's face. “Why stop there my king?” He softly spoken words hit him like a brick as he watched the bard melt onto his bed, one hand popping the button on his jeans, the other running wild through Bam's mop of unruly locks.  
“Oh my fuck I have wanted you for so long.” Bam bit at the long bulge in Ville's pants, hands gripping the hem of the jeans, eyes locking in on the pale heaving chest of the bard.  
“Then take me Bam-Bam. Take me any way you want, it's what I want.” No sooner than the last whispered syllable left Ville's lips, Bam peeled the jeans off of the bard in one quick move. Finally Ville lay naked, save for the beanie, scarf and finger-less gloves. Bam thought he was going to cum right then and there from the sight of that pale perfect body as he shed his silk night pants. He crawled up onto the bed, pulling Ville with him, and settling between his legs, proceeded to suck away on the bard's dick. He relished the taste and delicious noises Ville was making---that he was making him make. Working his tongue and mouth up and down the cock in his mouth Bam was quickly rewarded with the sweetest cry of orgasm as Ville bucked his hips up, shuddering and emptying into Bam's mouth. He swallowed graciously except for a dollop that he used to coat his shaking fingers with. He slicked Ville's ass with them, then gently slid a finger into the tight heat. Ville moaned whoreishly gasping and arching into the intrusion. Bam loved the way Ville's fingers tried to dig a hole in the bed. “More!” He managed to blurt out. He was promptly obliged with a second finger slicking in and out of his ass. Bam glanced up through his sweaty bangs at the long awaited sight before him.  
“Fuck, you are so beautiful Ville.” The soft lusty proclamation caused the bard to pull Bam up over him, long legs surrounding the mad king and drawing him close. “Take me Bam-Bam, I need you now.” The plea was soft yet dire with unrequited lust. Gazing down at the sight under him, Bam slid a hand underneath one ass cheek and leaning forward as steadily as he could, buried himself in Ville's body. Stopping only when he could push no further.  
Ville let a joyous snarl of lust burst forth from his mouth before pulling Bam down to him to pour forth his vocal litany of passion against the mad king's lips. Blunt nails raged across flesh, breaths came in deep rapid lung-fulls.  
They ended up, foreheads pressed together. Ville gazed up into the eyes that looked down into his. “I know what you are, you know what I am. Let's not pretend tonight.” He whispered feeling his control slipping and Infernal's power awaken from the coupling.  
Bam felt a shock rip through him, the demonic sigil tattooed on his ring finger started to tingle. He felt his mouth water with the promise of demon blood for a feeding. His gums ached as teeth grew long and sharp. Nuzzling his head next to the slender neck he started slowly thrusting in and out of Ville's body, relishing how the razor sharp nails rending the flesh on his back. Ville's skin grew cold and white as Infernal's presence bubbled to the surface. Fierce growling echoed in the mad king's bed chambers as the two diabolical beings tore at each other in unholy union of lust. The beanie came off as Bam flipped Infernal over onto his knees. He grabbed a fist full of brown hair and pulled just enough to arch the slender body up against him more. Black eyes looked over a pale shoulder, “Feed and fuck. But I warn you, don't drink too much.” Infernal's voice flooded Bam's mind.  
His control slipping rapidly, the mad king grunted in hasty approval, grabbed at the scarf with one hand tightening it just enough around the neck presented to him. Seeing the jugular vein bulge in response, Bam thrust himself into Infernal's ass harder as his fangs sunk into said blood-pipeline. Blood and noises of lust unlike any other he had ever experienced flooded the mad king's senses. Using his other arm Bam held Ville tighter as he passionately violated the demon under him. He felt cold hands reach back, claws sink into thighs for purchase against his thrusts. He could hear Infernal's demonic moans of impending orgasm in his head, and around him, feel his ass clench around his surging cock. Bam forced himself to pull his mouth away from the vein and reaching down he grasped Infernal's hard and neglected dick, stroking it in time to his thrusts. Howls of lusty glee exploded in his head as he felt the being in his arms tense up and his hand covered in hot gushes of cum. Bam found himself doing the same deep into the body of the creature he held tight. He couldn't even find words to say just growling moans as he shuddered his climax, laying the both of them down onto the blood and sweat covered bed.  
For long moments they lay like that. Ville slowly reverted back to his normal self, held as the 'little' spoon by Bam who watched with a new found attraction to the bard. The blood was sizzling in his belly, his nerves were tingling and senses heightened. The wound he inflicted on Infernal from his feeding was healing a bit slower than he liked tho. In fact the bard's entire body seemed colder than usual. “Ville.” He whispered and gently turned the man next to him over, leaning in to kiss and tuck long sweaty strands of brown hair behind an ear. He removed the tattered scarf and kissed at the nearly healed wound there. Dull green eyes had opened and blinked rapidly as if to clearly see.  
“B-bam. I'm cold. You almost drank too much.” The voice was rough and dry but soft and lusty. Reaching for the foot of the bed Bam drew a clean blanket up around them. “There now. I'm sorry if I got carried away. How I have longed for what just happened! I want you to be mine.” Bam blurted the thought out loud as he possessively kissed the forehead of the bard he now so desperately sought to keep.  
Ville let out a tired sigh. “Ehka.” Was the one word reply before his eyes slipped closed and started snoring.  
Bam half grinned at this as he got up from the bed to fetch clean blankets and wipe off most of the blood he could from himself and the now slumbering bard. He felt so alive from the coupling and the feeding. It was a high unlike any other. His senses were super intense, he felt as if he could take on 10 Dani Filths. He could skate any ramp and ace it over and over. His mind started racing at the possibilities of this new found blood lust as he finished off the bottle of wine watching Ville sleep. He brushed away the stray curls stuck to the pale face by sweat. The wound he had inflicted from feeding was a mere light scar now. Taking the last deep drink from the bottle of wine he noticed his 'sigillum diaboli' tattoo shimmering with an un-natural aurora. He remembered having Ryan do the tattoo after a wild and horrifying dream he had nearly a year ago, never knowing he would meet the famous bard and it being a summoning symbol for the demon that resided with in.  
Setting the now empty wine bottle down Bam made himself comfortable next to Ville, soon he was in a deep sleep, arms wrapped tightly around the bard as if for safe keeping.

Outside the mad king's bedchamber door Novak had just finished jacking off even tho he knew what Bam was doing was his own business. The mind-reader felt disturbed about his friend-turned-king's thoughts and actions. He could feel the high Bam was experiencing. It was the most confusing thing Novak had ever felt from the mind of another. It didn't set well with him at all either. Wiping himself off he made himself decent and found his way to his own room to pass out with too many thoughts in his head.


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauri wakes up to a new day in a different life and the mad king has a nightmare.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do NOT own any lyrics, people or places. I make no money from this, its is a work of fiction.

Everywhere Bam looked the world spun around him. Voices and dark whispers invaded his mind. He screamed for it to stop. Everything. He pawed at his eyes that burned like fire. Laughter similar to Ville's but more dark and sinister echoed in his head not his ears. He dropped to his knees curling into the fetal position in hopes that it would end the madness he was immersed in. His screams got louder then suddenly black liquid spewed forth from his mouth ending in a choking gurgle. He was choking to death, unable to breathe he collapsed and darkness encompassed him.  
\---------

Lauri opened his eyes with a a surge of panic for the first time since dying to pitch blackness. It had all felt like a strange nightmare, dying and then the dark nothing that followed. Still in a state of confusion he tried to sit up but hit his head on the inside of the coffin. “Oww, that's right. I'm in a bloody coffin.” Muttering to himself he pushed against the lid and found it unlocked. Sitting up in it he could tell Jussi hadn't had the option of freedom as there were claw marks deeply etched into the ebony wood. Images and memories started to flow through his mind. He was dead. But not. He felt like crying and laughing at the same time.  
Lauri marveled at his newly heightened senses crawling out of the ornate coffin careful not to tip it off of the stone slab it was on. Granted either in bear form or raven he had them but nothing like now. Even in the pitch black of the chamber he could see the walls and the outline of the door as if it were daylight. Suddenly he was in a firm, hard bodied embrace.  
“Lauri, you're awake! How do you feel?” Jussi ran his hands up and down his new prodigy's form in excitement.

“Umm hungry honestly.” Lauri's mouth was the driest he had ever experienced it, his voice raspy as he squirmed in the other man's arms.  
“Well let's fix that, it is night time now. I wonder if the mad king has anything we can....have for dinner. Ryan's blood tasted like sand but it sufficed.” The punk vampire sniffed in disgust. “I want your first meal to be something...special.” Lauri had to chuckle at the excitement in Jussi's voice. He felt strangely compelled to please his maker, much to his disgust.  
“Come, I have clothes for you from the king. You can not be going out for your first feed dressed in rags.” Jussi grabbed hold of Lauri's hand and lead him out of the crypt.  
He guided Lauri down a hallway to a dressing room of sorts where at least a dozen out-fits were hanging on display. “I picked them out.” He clapped his hands in anticipation as to which one his creation would choose.  
Lauri looked with bewilderment at the over whelming selection and some very outlandish outfits. He had guessed right on the height and size of him as they were very similar in stature. But not in taste. Chains. No. Tight leather. No. Spikes. No. Studded leather. No. Lauri opted for an off the shoulder red velvet tunic and simple flare bottom black leather breeches. For foot wear a nondescript pair of black boots.  
Jussi pouted at the mildly confused man holding his choice of clothes in front of him. He pointed out a wash basin and towels. “Now wash up, you look like a nightmare.”  
Lauri set the clothes down on a chair and turning his back obligingly stripped shyly in front of his new master. Keenly aware that every move he made, every inch of skin was being taken inventory of. He heard a soft moan of approval as he washed himself. A furious blush arose to his cheeks. “Do you mind!?” He snapped over his pale shoulder at the leering blue orbs of Jussi.  
“Hmmm not at all.” The words were dripping with sexual attraction. A heartbeat later Jussi had the wash cloth in his hand, the other holding fast around Lauri's waist. “Let me.” Jussi purred against Lauri's neck.  
The shapeshifter-turned-vampire recoiled trying to break free of the strong arms that held him fast. “Vittu!! Ei!!”  
“EI!! You listen here, as your maker I Command you to be still and let me wash you!” Jussi's voice resounded in every fiber of Lauri's body. He felt useless and compelled to obey even tho he wanted to turn and punch him in the face over and over. “Unfair.” Lauri muttered as he felt greedy hands run over his body, cleaning him with devotion. He let his mind wander to his bard. “I wonder how Ville doing.” He knew that would send an even clearer signal that he was not interested in his maker. The question hung heavy in the air.  
Jussi's body tensed and he dropped the wash cloth back into the wash basin stalking away from the ruined moment he was trying to have. “I do not know. I have not been up stairs yet. Tho I bet Bam is most enjoying his company in your absence.” The last few words were heavy with venom at it struck Lauri off guard. A sharp stab of truth in those words coiled around his un-dead heart. This were different now. Vastly so. He moved to dress in his chosen outfit, back still turned towards Jussi to hide his face as certain truths sunk into his mind.  
“Knowing the joys of laying with the half demon that Ville is and being subject to Bam's endless nights, I say that they must have had one hell of a time while we were down here.” Jussi's added stinging comment created images that caused Lauri to tremble. By force of habit he took a deep un-needed breath finished getting dressed and looking into a mirror smoothed his hair down as best he could then shaking his head slightly caused a few feathers to sprout from the top and back of his head completing his trademark appearance.  
“I know all of what has happened in your past life. I drank your memories as I made you. It was....tragic yet so full of hope. Alas I can not even touch you in kindness? Show you that I am not a threat? Life in death is truly unfair Lintu. In time your feelings will change. I just know it.” He emptied his thoughts out loud as he admired how hauntingly handsome Lauri cleaned up to be as a vampire.  
Turning to face his creator, Lauri allowed himself to smile darkly. Masking his surprise at Jussi now knowing all that happened in his last life. “Yes. It is unfair, in life and in death. No one wins. Mind you the last time you touched me you killed me. Now, can we go and see Ville before I...feed?” It sounded more like a command rather than a question.  
Jussi took a second to note how strong and attractive the shape-shifter's spirit was and nodded in mild defeat. He stood and opened the chamber door and exited not caring to wait for Lauri. After all, their bondage to each other was a forced event.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in the mad king's bedchambers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction and a dirty mind.  
> I own no one nor any of the lyrics.

Having slept the day away into part of the night, Ville woke to Bam thrashing around in his sleep, curled up and shaking on the far side of the bed. It was the side effect from drinking too much of his blood. He felt weak as he reached out a hand to touch the mad king's shoulder causing Bam to wake with a short scream and fall out of bed.  
“Fuck!” Bam sat up from the floor looking at Ville with confusion and embarrassment. He was greeted with an expression of horror on Ville's face. “What? I was having....some pretty shitty nightmares.” He got all defensive as he scrambled to get up in all his naked glory. He prided himself on not letting anyone see him in a vulnerable state even if it was due to nightmares.  
“B-Bam, I think you drank too much of my blood last night. Your eyes. Go look in the mirror.”  
The tone of the bard's voice coupled with the way he was looking at him didn't set well with the mad king. He strode over to the full length mirror across the chamber and in the dim lamp lights he noticed his eyeballs were solid black. “FUCK! What is this!?” Bam exclaimed in horror turning to Ville who was gathering up his clothes to go bathe.  
“It's called you got greedy. It's alright tho, you've never had demon blood before. I expected that it's sticking with you for so long. You'll be fine.” Ville caressed the mad king's stubbled sweaty face in an attempt to calm him.The expression on the bard's face was one of less than impressed tho.  
“I'm going to wash up and seek out Lauri. I miss him.” The bathroom door shut with a punctual slam causing Bam to jump at the abrupt sound. He felt terrible and euphoric at the same time. So aroused and so disgusted with himself. It didn't set well with him as he touched his face where Ville's fingers had been just second before, pondering his reflection for long moments. Raking his fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm down he opted to get back into bed. His libido was running wild as he touched himself to the sound of the shower. The water beating on Ville's skin. His heartbeat. His breathing. His emotions. All this was from Infernal's blood he mused, never feeling or experiencing any of these wild feelings before.  
Bam stroked himself harder to the vivid memories of the night before, quickly bringing himself to a mind-searing orgasm, screaming into the pillows as not to alert anyone let alone Ville. He finished just in time as the bard exited the bathroom dressed in his sleeveless shirt, scarf, and faded denim. Dark make-up rimmed eyes took a curious inventory of the mad king from under the brim of a black woolen beanie.  
Bam bit his lower lip at that smoldering green eyed glare getting dangerously hard once more.  
“You should avoid anyone until your sense return to normal. You are a walking hard-on and too sensitive to everything. Sound, smell, touch. There's no knowing what you could do if you get over-whelmed.” Ville's voice was low and carried warning to it.  
Bam arched under the blankets and pouted. His solid black eyes took in how gracefully the bard carried himself. His ass in those jeans. His lips. The pale lean neck that disappeared into a scarf. It made him lust for more. “Hmm, fine. You go and find Lauri.” Bam's voice was heavy with lust as he earned a grin from his treasured guest. Ville nodded and exited the bed chambers leaving Bam to jerk off to the visions playing out in his demon blood-addled mind.


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lauri's 'making' he is reunited with Ville and experiences his first night as a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this. It's a work of fiction. I own no one, nor any of the lyrics.

Both Jussi and Lauri were pleasantly surprised that there was a lack of 'guards' posted anywhere outside of the doorway the emerged from into the throne room. It was night time of course but there was not a soul to be seen except for Ryan who looked solidly passed out on his couch.  
Lauri started to panic. He wanted to scream to shout Ville's name out loud as he was doing in his head. He heard soft foot steps approaching and froze. Jussi did the same just a few feet in front of him.  
Ville rounded the corner into the hall and stopped upon seeing Jussi. “Where is--” he started to growl the question out when Lauri nearly knocking the punk-vampire over, ran past him and into the familiar embrace of his dearest friend.  
“Lintu!! Mita kuuluu!?” Ville started to laugh with joy as he returned the fierce embrace he found himself in. “Hyva!!” They stayed like that for long moments, Lauri tucked neatly under the bard's chin locked in an embrace that death could not even break. With a hum of content and a smile Ville dipped his head down and kissed Lauri deeply. Little noises of contentment from the both of them caused Jussi's eyes and head to roll in awkward irritation.  
“Hmm,” Ville broke the kiss to look at his friends face that was now wet with few bloody tears of joy. “You look good for what you have been through Lintu, how do you feel?” Ville used a thumb to gently wipe the crimson stains off of his friend's pale cheeks.  
“Hungry, but it's a strange feeling of hungry. It's....not a good feeling.” Lauri admitted in a shaky voice. His vampire eyes instantly locking in on the vein standing out on the side of Ville's neck cause his fangs to drop down with a soft click. Lauri quickly closed his mouth and looked away in shame.  
“Hey, no need to feel the way you do. It's new. You are a predator of blood now. Of course you are going to look at any kind of mortal as a food source.” Ville grasped his friend's chin with long fingers, tilting the sad green eyes to look up into his. “But if you drank my blood for your first feed especially, you'd be in a world of insanity I fear.” The thought of Bam dealing with that same problem at the moment was proof.  
“I'm so hungry!” He wailed and butted his head against Ville's chest in despair.  
Ville looked up over Lauri's head at Jussi who simply shrugged. “It's not like I can just go out and find some one. If I tried to leave with out permission....”  
“Well perhaps you should try. Look around Jussi, I don't exactly see anyone that's stopping you.” Ville gestured with a bitter tone, the look he gave the punk-vampire was just as venomous.  
Jussi's jaw dropped in offense for a moment then with a huff he tossed his black spikey-haired head back as if to regain his composure and stormed out of the hall to the main doors. He didn't bother to look at Ville and Lauri, the latter of which had his face still buried into Ville's chest. “I'll go feed and get the baby some when I am out.” He snapped as he too slammed the doors shut behind him.

“I hate him.” Lauri murmured into the soft fabric of the scarf.  
“Me too Lintu.” Came the agreement from above. “Here let us sit and relax for now.” Ville lead them over to a luxurious couch and let Lauri curl up next to him in a firm cuddle. “How have you...been?” Lauri asked the question knowing he'd get an answer he didn't really want to hear.  
There was a long moment of quiet before Ville replied.  
“We talked and drank a little more before we....he had Infernal, not me. He fed. We had relations. Now he is still a hot mess and feeling more than.....unusual.” The bard chose his words carefully. Something that he was not used to having to do. He didn't want to stress his friend out any more than he was.  
Lauri kept silent, trying to grasp that he had to let Ville do what he wanted with the mad king. He knew the time would come the moment they had all met up at The Rusty Hammer that night. He also took comfort that the bond that had formed between himself and the bard would never be broken, even in death. Deciding to accept what has happened and will happen, Lauri's mind started to burn with curiosity. He didn't know much about vampires or the fact that there were various types even.  
“What's the difference between vampires like me and Upir like Bam?” Lauri asked relishing the bard's contact and closeness. Ville toyed with the mess of black hair and feathers against his chest.  
“Upir are a different species. They can go with out blood for a few days, eat food and drink in the mean time but he has to feed eventually. The gifts of day-walking, immunity to most weapons, except for a silver blade through the heart can kill him and aging much slower are his too. Tho due to the ability to not have to feed on blood every day causes him to heal slower. Upir can't infect those they bite as they are born, not 'made'. Vampires like Jussi and yourself are more.....basic. You have to feed every night. You have to sleep every day. Sunlight can kill you as well as silver blade or wooden stake to the heart. But you can move at blinding speeds and develop certain powers as you get older.”  
“Hmm. Sounds like I got the shit side of things.” Lauri sighed resting his head on the bard's chest.  
“You still exist Lintu.” Ville countered with drawing the shape-shifter tighter to him, feeling the regret of the statement from Lauri.  
“We are young and lost, and so afraid. There's no cure for the pain. No shelter from the rain. All our prayers seem to fail. In joy and sorrow your homes in my arms. In a world so hollow it's breaking my heart. In joy and sorrow your home's in my arms.” Ville's rich lyrics echoed off of the walls and tapestries of the throne room.  
“I missed that voice so much.” Lauri sat up and smiled fondly. Suddenly his face twisted with pain. “What will happen if I don't feed soon?”  
Ville tried to comfort his friend as best he could. “You will grow weaker, but I can't let you feed from me. Yet. Bam did that last night.....he's not feeling too well right now.”  
Lauri noticed how pale and depleted Ville looked and it enraged him. “He fucking drank too much didn't he. Greedy bastard. I knew this would happen if we came here!”  
“Shhh hush, it's not like we had a choice at that particular moment Lintu. Right now I'd worry about how you are going to sustain yourself.”  
Lauri's mind raced. Who would he feed from? He didn't want to infect anyone with the vampire bite, nor kill anyone so that he could live.  
Long quiet moments of mutual though ensued before feeling a strange presence in their midst. Lauri and Ville looked off to the left of them and on the arm of the couch perched a little familiar gray being with bright glowing eyes and a goofy open mouth.  
“Amanda! Oh my gods you're alive!” He welcomed the puppet-sprite with open arms as she bounced into them with apparent glee. Ville sat up at bit smiling at the sight of the two reunited.  
“Hei Amanda, I had hoped you were alright!” It was his turn to be snuggle-hugged by the soft gray creature before she wiggled her way back into Lauri's lap. In mid-smile she reached up a stubby hand and touched at Lauri's fangs that had dropped down in the excitement. He tried to push her hand away but she wiggled up his chest and tilted her head to one side.  
Lauri's eyes glanced over to Ville who's eyebrows were arched in stunned amusement.  
“I think she wants you to feed from her.” He gestured with a nod of his chin sitting with his knees drawn up, arms hugging his legs to give them more room.  
“This is ludicrous I don't know what she has for blood. I don't even know she has blood, that is as we know it.” Lauri nervously looked down at Amanda, who was now practically trying to force herself into her master's mouth.  
“Try it. She wants to help, and you need to eat.” Ville urged now fidgeting with the ends of his scarf.  
Tentatively Lauri took hold of Amanda and gently put his lips to the warm fabric neck of the puppet and closing his eyes sunk his fangs into where her jugular vein would be. Ville watched in a mix of horror and fascination as Lauri drank his first meal. “Hmmmnnnnhh.” The satisfying wet sounds from the feeding shapeshifter-turned vampire assured him that it was going well. After a few moments he noticed the puppet going limp in his hands, reaching out he nudged Lauri. “Hey, you have to stop now Lintu, you're gunna drain her dry if you don't.”

If Lauri heard him he didn't acknowledge it at all as he continued to guzzle away Amanda's life essence.  
“Stop!” Ville stood and quickly placed a hand on Lauri's face, squeezing at the temples and with his other hand grasping Amanda. Lauri opened his mouth hissing at the painful pressure applied on his skull by Ville's stern hand. Stepping away from his friend, he took quick inventory of Amanda who seemed to be still alive but weak.  
Lauri started to laugh as he licked his lips. “FUCK! That was so goooood!” His voice boomed through out the hall. Ville smiled apprehensively noting how Lauri's eyes were glowing gold. “Sprite blood tastes like honey and ohhhh fuck I feel sooooo ALIVE!!” Lauri sprang up from the couch doing a little dance around Ville, grabbing at his ass roughly. The bard laughed managing to side step a few other grabs for his crotch to set Amanda down near a still snoring Ryan.  
“UGHH!! Ville!!!” Lauri had started dry-humping the taller man's hip, biting at his lower lip and trying his best to molest the bard into fucking him.  
“Fucksake Lauri, stop it! I don't think we should right here--” Ville's words were cut short in a flurry of movement and hushed noise he found them both standing in a random dimly lit room. He briefly forgot that vampires can move at blinding speeds and that Lauri had dragged him to where they were now.  
Turning the lock to the door, Ville had mere seconds to blink before Lauri was atop of him, his back digging into the stone floor. He had to admit Lauri looked radiant and alive as a vampire in the dim lamp light, the red velvet shirt slouching to reveal a pale shoulder.  
Lamp light? The observation was a brief one as the demanding hands at his crotch had freed his hard and very interested cock. The situation sent shivers down his spine right to the dripping tip of it.  
“I need you inside of me NOW!” Came the hissing demand, Lauri's gold-tinted eyes glinted from above. Growling softly in want Ville sat up to flip the smaller man over onto his back, yanking the trousers down and off of one leg, just enough for him to gain access to Lauri's ass. It wasn't going to be the most romantic coupling for them, but given the circumstances it would suffice.  
“Do it.” Lauri hissed as he arched up, wrapping a leg around Ville's waist to draw him closer. Leaning forward and down, Ville took him roughly with a soft snarl. He knew full well that Lauri would heal instantly, another of the dark gifts. Screeching in pain and pleasure Lauri moved under him, matching thrust for thrust. Both legs now wrapping around lean hips, pulling him deeper and deeper. Nails left small bloody trails down Ville's back causing which resulted in a litany of moaning growls and cuss words.  
Harder and faster they crashed together the world seemed to not even exist for the both of them. Ville's lips sealed the noises of orgasm that poured from both of their mouths, as they both strained and pushed into each other with the finality of their rutting. Gasping moans and panting they both sealed the act with a long deep kiss. Ville felt the razor sharp fangs graze his tongue. He pulled his head back and regarded his friend with a skeptical look. “Hmm,” Lauri giggled against his lips, “I'm not going to bite. Yet.”  
Ville closed his eyes and smiled, trailing kisses across the sweaty face next to his. “That was fucking intense Lauri. I've missed you.” He held tight the smaller body to his, familiarizing the new undead scent of the shape-shifter.

“Wuuuhhhaaauuuhh!!!! That waaaas intense!!”  
The off-hand leering remark from across the dimly lit room caused them both to sit up in alarm, the struggle to disentangle from each other, pulling up pants to stand upright.  
“What the fuck!?” Ville's eyes searched the room, tho not able to see in the dim light as well as Lauri who just started laughing and hanging off of Ville's arm for support from the aftermath of the shock of being busted. “I see you there Raab!”  
Lauri groaned in embarrassment as a lamp was made brighter by the deranged friend and guard of the mad king. They both cringed at the perverted smile that greeted them. “Let me guess, this is your room?” He asked, nudging Ville backwards toward the door with his elbow.  
“Welllllll shometimes.” Raab sat up in his bed more, squinting to perhaps get a better look at the two unexpected guests that woke him from a dreamless sleep of stupidity. “You dowwn't have to go-wo. Youuuu can dooo the dirty on my beowwwwd if yoouuuu whaunted tooo. I woooon't miiiindah!”

“Uhhh no thanks We'll be leaving now, sorry to have disturbed you Sir Raab, good night!” Lauri had already backed the two of them up to the door. Having unlocked it he grabbed a giggling Ville and moved with the same blinding speed to exit the bed chamber as he had to enter it.


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jussi has an unfortunate encounter with his maker....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make no money from this, it is a work of fiction.  
> I do not own any of the characters, lyrics nor places.

Jussi got up from the bed he had now found himself on with a bored sigh, stretching and cracking his neck. He stubbed the cigarette out in an ashtray he had obtained from the woman he just drained dry while screwing her into the mattress.   
He smiled looking down at her naked dead body while he dressed. She was the spitting image of Lauri, only with tits and a pussy. Her name was even Lori. He knew he could never force the shape-shifter to have sex with him, it just wouldn't be right. And then he'd have to contend with one very angry Ville, no--Infernal. Nope. He'd avoid that conflict no matter what it took. Even if it involved getting his rocks off with a similar looking human of the opposite sex.  
With a full belly and a sated sex-drive Jussi left more than enough coin on the pillow next to the dead look-alike-Lauri hooker's body for her burial needs. Now he had to focus on bringing his creation home some sort of 'meal'. He turned to leave the room but stopping short in his stride as he noticed the door was gone.   
“Mita vittu?” His slate blue eyes darted to look at all four walls now in bewilderment. The door that they had both come into was no longer there! Rubbing at his eyes he approached the wall to investigate where the door should have been. It was no doubt a solid wall, even pounding on it he found studs behind the boards.  
A long lost sinister laugh from behind the punk-vampire made his stomach drop. Ever so slowly turning around with much reluctance he cast his gaze upon the one person he had dreaded seeing.   
“Well hello there Jussi! So nice to see you again! Where are your manners?” Dani Filth presented himself bristling with spikes and leather gazing at his creation. Cold white orbs flashed dangerously.   
Jussi's lower lips quivered in fear as knees bent in reluctant supplication to his creator, words escaped his thoughts as he was now face level with the dark being's leather clad crotch. “Pardon Isanta. I-”  
“You were what!? Going to keep avoiding me? Hahaha!! Did you really think you could keep running from me!?” Dani's hollow reedy voice was nothing but contempt sounding.  
Jussi not dare look up, even when he felt a cold heavy hand carelessly stroke his black spikey mop. He could only tremble, hoping he made it out of that room un-dead alive.   
“No need to feel fear. It's unbecoming of you.” The hand made a gesture and Jussi was lifted up to his feet by an unseen force only to lock eyes with the demon-vampire once more. “That attack at the cabin. You were in the right place at the right time because you decided to run from the fight. It could not have gone any more perfectly to be honest.”

Dani backed Jussi up into the wall, clawed fingers palmed his sweaty face, inches from the horrifying one just inches below his. Jussi smelled blood and sweat. Death and lust. Power and strife. H “I-I did?” He managed to blurt out.   
“Yessss you did.” Jussi felt a bit of morbid relief at that praise. “You see, now that Lauri is your creation, he can be used to bait Ville in to me. Without resistance as he must obey your command as you must obey mine. Then with Ville in my possession, I can turn him into His Infernal Majesty and make his blood flow upon the portal to open it! He and all the others are in a check-mate and don't even know it yet!” Dani's voice rose in glee at his arranged plans that had been previously put on hiatus.   
Jussi's mind raced. He had been set up the whole time. Chased into the woods for days to find the shape-shifter's cabin by hunters sent by Dani himself. Then during the battle commanded to bite Lauri when the shapeshifter was defenseless in controlling Infernal during the battle. Dani started laughing manically as he saw the realization of the plan with in a plan dawn on Jussi's face.   
“I didn't want any part of this! I have no quarrel with Ville or Bam or Lauri! VITTU!!!” Jussi lost his cool and spit on Dani's face. He was trapped and now being drawn into some horrible plot that would end in losing what little for friends he had.   
The punk-vampire instantly found himself being beaten. Blood from a broken nose that mended just to be broken again by the next punch, covered his chest. He collapsed to the floor in agony.  
“You are a...spirited bitch, you know that Jussi? I like that about you.” Dani landed a heavy spiked boot into the prone form at his feet. The sound of breaking ribs and coughing laden with northern cuss words only fueled Dani to haul the taller man to his feet with a wave of his hand. The unseen force pressed the battered body of Jussi into the wall, licking at the blood that now covered the punk-vampire's horrified face.   
“And now you will learn your place once again as my servant! I command you, as your maker to follow through with my plans when I command!” Razor sharp claws made quick work of Jussi's leather trousers, leaving him half naked deeply wounded in the process. He screamed in pain, his undead lungs gurgling with blood as he was flung face first onto the mattress next to the dead Lauri-look-alike hooker.   
With blinding speed Dani was atop of him, then in him. Jussi cried out in pain at the brutal intrusion of his body. “As your maker I command you to take it like a bitch!!” Dani cackled and shrieked from atop Jussi's prone and now submissive body. He forced his mind give into nothing as he found himself crying tears of blood of pain as he was violated over and over. Losing himself in another place until Dani was done in the dull lifeless eyes of the hooker resembling Lauri.


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jussi returns to Castle Bam in a shattered state of mind.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this and I own no one nor do I own any of the lyrics.

Jussi let himself lay there in the filthy mess Dani left him in. The wounds had healed by now but the pain was so fresh and raw. Blood had dried and caked on his clothes and in his once proudly styled hair. He forced himself to get up and dressed. His pants were half shredded as his mind was. No amount of eternity was worth this suffering he felt. Tucking the long strands of his bangs back behind one ear, Jussi wobbled to the door that now existed. Bowing his head and taking a shuddering breath he turned the old brass door-knob. He paused as panic tried to change his mind. To run and never go back to Lauri, to the entire situation at hand. Jussi snarled at himself in more self-loathing. He was going to go back and tell them everything. Dani made his point but he didn't say not to alert his new friends to the hideous plans set forth by his maker. Using the last of his energy, made with the blinding speed of a vampire out of the brothel and down the streets back to castle Bam. His undead heart heavy with conflict and sorrow.

 

“I'm starving now. There has to be a kitchen around here some where.” Ville rubbed at his belly.  
“I'm sure if we have a look around we'll find it.” Lauri smiled gleefully and wandered ahead of the bard down a maze of hallways that lead from the main court room.  
Laughing at getting busted in Raab's room by Raab Himself, Lauri and Ville found a kitchen down a small flight of stairs. It was a mess. Poking around in the cabinets and shelves all Ville could come up with was a semi-moldy block of cheese and half a loaf of stale bread. Lauri happily occupied himself humming a song and watching his bard eat peckishly at the sparse morsels. “This is gross. For a king he should have a bit more food than this.” Ville grimaced at the sharpness of the cheese.   
Lauri snorted in agreement, starting to occupy himself with randomly cleaning the kitchen.  
“How can anyone be so sloppy?” He tisked. After a bit of high-speed vampire cleaning he paused to kiss Ville tenderly on the cheek handing him a half bottle of wine he found setting it in front of Ville. “Wash that old bread down with this so you don't choke.” 

“Kiitos mina kultaseni. Yknow, I'm very grateful Bam did what he did to save your life. I owe him so much. I just hope he don't.....y'know....”  
“Get weird with it?” Lauri finished the thought with a dry chuckle. He glanced up to see the bard's lips twitch in a slight frown that alerted him that it had already gotten weird. "You really should get to know Jussi, he is your maker and really not a bad guy."  
"Unless he changes you into your demon form and has crazy sex---"  
"That was a bit of a complicated and...umm different situation that you are perceiving altogether now Lintu." Ville's voice was a low octave of grumble indicating he wasn't about to argue the case with his friend.   
“I'm gunna go check on Amanda. She's another life saver. I never thought I'd have to rely on so many to just get by in life...and death it seems.” Lauri smirked impishly as if to end the conversation then and there.   
Ville grinned nodding with his chin too involved with chewing the rugged bread and sparing Lauri a few other sassy comments to what was said moments before. 

Not a moment later he heard a commotion from up the kitchen stairs. Lauri exclaiming in northern tongue and what sounded like Novak trying to calm someone down. Dropping the chunk of bread he bolted off of the stool nearly tripping up the stairs. He was greeted to a grizzly sight.  
Novak and Lauri had Jussi by each arm and were settling him onto the couch they had shared earlier. Ville approached the scene slowly, wided-eyed in horror at the sight the beautiful punk-vamp had become. Lauri was visibly disturbed at the state his creator was in.   
Despite all the questions fired at him from Lauri all Jussi could say in a broken whisper was “I'm sorry. Anteeksi.” Over and over, his form limp rocking back and forth, eyes dull and uncaring.  
“I can't read his mind at all dude. Vampires like him, their thoughts are not with in my power to understand.” Novak wailed exasperatedly as he waved his arms in the air. “We gotta do something about him. Come with me Lauri, help me get some hot water and washcloths to clean him up with. He looks like shit.”   
“I'll keep him company.” Ville murmured, cautiously sitting next to Jussi. Lauri nodded, getting up from his crouch in front of his creator he followed Novak off down a hallway to a bathroom.   
“Bleed well my love. For the soul that you are about to sell.” Ville quipped a line from one of his own songs, sitting and facing Jussi, drawing his knees up to his chin as if scared to do much else.   
“I can read in flesh every where you've been, dreaming of silence, of the gentle rain. Sleeping with lions in the temple of pain.” Jussi's voice was broken as he rolled his head to lock his now dull blue eyes and blood-stained once proud face with that of the bard's.   
Ville's heart shriveled in his chest at the lyrics that countered his. They had both suffered at the dark hands of Dani Filth. Both were the only ones alive from their bands to heed testament to the terror and suffering that the demon-vampire continued to inflict.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrible things are revealed.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I own none of the lyrics, people or places. I make no money from this. And as far as I know, none of this ever happened.

Ville reached out his slender tattooed arm leaning forward gently caressed the blood-stained face, a finger straying to touch the once split lips. Jussi shuddered and leaned into the touch for comfort, tears of blood welling in his eyes.   
“He did this. Why?” Ville's voice was a deep whisper.   
Jussi could only shake his head and shrug, averting his bleeding eyes, letting his body heave with convulsions of sobbing. “He's pure evil. He.....he hurt me so bad. I thought it would never stop. Over and over he beat me. Fucked me. Humiliated me. Fucked me some more.....no. Violated me. My soul. VITTU!!”   
A gasp of shock sounded from above the two on the couch. Lauri had returned with a basin of hot water and Novak who had a hand full of wash cloths. Jussi wept blood harder, covering his face with shaking hands at his dark confessions of that night. Ville had let his arm drop to his side, looking into the space just beside Jussi's bowed head for meaning behind the attack.   
He quickly blinked his own tears away before they escaped his eyes and stashed the thoughts running through his mind. He observed Lauri mother-hen over Jussi, which took him by surprise after how cold he acted not hours earlier to his maker. Novak lit a cigarette visibly upset and shaking the mind-reader lit another smoke off of his own. The bard unfolded himself from the couch to stand and take it, inhaling the smoke deeply. “Kiitos. You read my mind.”   
Novak smirked at the pun that was obviously meant to break up the dark, tense moment.

“What in the frilly fuck is going on up in here!?” Bam's voice cut the emotional atmosphere of the throne room. All present turned and looked to the mad king who stood atop the long stair case that descended from the second floor. There Bam poised atop the railing on a skateboard. Purple velvet tailcoat, shirtless underneath, and black leather pants. Grinning smirk and eyes glinting their normal crystalline blue he launched himself down the wooden banister, grinding it the whole way down in an elegant balance of gravity and recklessness. He ended it with a landing that was nearly board-breaking, coming to a rolling stop next to Novak who was applauding at the stunning entrance.   
Bam's eyes—which had returned to normal much to Ville's relief---were now locked onto Jussi. Stepping off of his board and popping the front end of it into one hand, Bam leaned down and carefully tilted the punk-vampire's head up to look at the tragedy that was in Jussi's eyes. He knew how Dani had slaughtered Jussi's Helsinki vampire band-mates and re-making the drummer into his own underling.  
No one said a word as the two seemed to reconcile in silence.   
“Filth.” The mad king snarled the word so softly, so violently everyone present broke out in goosebumps. Bam chuckled darkly with a grin and gave Jussi's blood-tear stained cheek a caress. No one moved as Bam stood straight up slowly in thought rubbing at his goatee roughly. Suddenly his eyes flashed as he crushed the skateboard in one hand. With a vengeful scream he turned and whipped the remains at the enormous skull-adorned fire place that blazed to a raging inferno. So powerful was Bam's reaction even the floor of the great castle trembled.   
There was a comical grumble of protest from Dunn who was still curled up under a blanket with Amanda to keep it down.   
Ville was the only one that didn't cower or cover his ears as he approached Bam from behind and simply leaning down, rested his chin on the heaving shoulders of the mad king. Instantly a certain kind of peace settled over Bam as he closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. Ville's breath on his neck, and spicy and dark scent helped to ground his supernatural temper for the moment.   
“There will be blood. Dani will bleed and suffer as he has made us suffer. That, I promise you. Lauri. Jussi. Ville. I myself have suffered his wrath but nothing as all you have!” Bam's voice was tightly coiled and full of deathly meaning.   
“Kiitos.” Jussi whispered fiercely, leaning into Lauri who had just managed to gather his wits about him after the shocking blow up from the mad king. 

“I have some thing to say.” Jussi stood, voice firm and resounding was directed at Bam, who had now turned from the fireplace, to look at the punk-vampire with concern. Ville standing by his side offering moral support, chin still perched on the mad king's shoulder.   
“I'm Dani's set-up. Even I didn't know this until tonight. He is going to use Lauri as bait for Ville....Infernal. Something about how his blood will open a portal to madness.”   
Ville felt Bam quiver under his chin at this news. He placed a hand at the small of his friends back. “The fuck he is! Let him try!!” The mad king boasted, his voice echoing loudly in the great hall.   
The hand went lower to grasp one of Bam's ass-cheeks in the heat of the moment. Ville actually found himself getting turned on by the feistyness Bam was displaying toward his guests-turned-friends.   
Bam glanced up at Ville with an expression of mild shock and a blush. “Fuck it. All of you go get rest, we have a concert to talk about tomorrow night. Meanwhile this place is on lock-down. Ville I request your presence the rest of the evening.”   
“Only if you have something to eat that's not moldy.” Ville's stomach grumbled at the thought of food.   
“What are you----oh! Haha that is the 'loser's' kitchen you must have been scrounging in. The main kitchen is...well I'll just show you.” Bam had a good chuckle about what useless crumbs the bard might have found in the kitchen that Rake, Raab, Ryan and Novak mainly used.   
“Ok, I'm going to just be a moment.” Bam left Ville to discuss to Rake who was going to take first guard duty leaving the bard to talk to Lauri.  
“Lintu, Why don't you take Jussi to the panic room to rest up till next sunset after he gets cleaned up. It's almost sunrise now.” Ville reached out to caress his friend's distraught face.   
“Kylla, I hate coffins anyways.” He leaned into the caress, only to have Jussi start fidgeting next to him as if anxious to be behind even more locked doors. With a deep sigh the shapeshifter stood and Jussi sprang up to his feet next to him, clasping his hand into one of Lauri's. “Moi moi Ville, kiitos. Kiitos Bam!” The punk-vampire nodded his head and forcing a flashy smile waved briefly before leading the way down the hall and down into the depths of the castle with a quizzical looking Lauri.

Ville just stood there feeling slightly confused and useless, head cocked to the side in thought until he felt a pair of sturdy velvet clad arms slip around his waist from behind. “Shall we get you some decent grub and drink and talk of that concert now bard?”


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jussi and Lauri re-group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one nor any lyrics.

Jussi all but ran to the panic room nearly ripping Lauri's arm off dragging him along down long flights of stairs in his haste.   
“Calm down Jussi, we're safe!” The shapeshifter pleaded as he stumbled into the room, the punk-vampire slamming and locking the door shut from all angles. “Never safe.” Jussi hissed under his breath. They were plunged into darkness, but not by their eyes. To them it seemed as if it were daylight out. Jussi stalked over to the enormous bed and took off what was left of his blood covered torn shirt and fingerless gloves. Had Lauri still breathed it would have hitched at the sight of the beautifully sculpted torso of his maker. Sitting down on the bed with a heavy undead sigh he took off his boots and then much to Lauri's dismay the tattered pants followed. He angrily whipped the clothes to a corner of the room. Jussi then just sort of sat there on the edge of the bed glowering at his creation drinking in the sight of his naked blood covered glory. Lauri still stood in the same spot kind of afraid to move amidst the fury of his new creator.   
'I wonder if he can see me blush. Am I even blushing?' Lauri thought as he felt a certain heat rise to his face. If he did there was no indication of it.  
“You can do as you want, I am going to bathe.” His voice was tight and near tears it seemed as he got up from the bed and laid claim to the bathroom shutting and locking that door as well. 

Lauri felt tired, mentally drained as he sat on his bed and undressed. His first night as a vampire was a bit overwhelming to say the least. He longed to be next to Ville but knew that was not possible for a few reasons. Yet at least. He was immortal after all, except for the fact death and suffering was still a constant—even for a vampire. Long moments must have passed as Lauri lay there in the blacked out room deep in thought. Hearing the bathroom door unlock and open he listened as Jussi's bare feet padded against the stone floor. The soft creak of the bed, rustling of sheets and a force of habit sigh from a past mortal life. Some things never change in death its seemed. With no need to breathe but still mortal habits die hard or not at all, Lauri mused.   
“Did you eat? I....wasn't able to bring you home anything.” Jussi's voice was tired and hollow. Lauri glanced over at Jussi's bed just a few feet from his, the words sending a stab of sadness through him.   
“Kylla, I did. Amanda it seems, has a form of blood even as a sprite. It's not really blood but it made the hunger go away and rejuvenated me.”   
He could sense Jussi's apprehension. “You need real blood. Mortal blood. The sprite juice can make you go insane after feeding too often on it. Let's sleep, I'm sure Bam will have some sort of plan about what can be done about a food supply.” Jussi's voice was beyond tired sounding at this point.  
“Jussi, we are not going to let Dani use you like he intends on doing. You didn't even have to tell us of his plans but you did.”  
The punk-vampire snorted, “Not like I have anything much left to lose Lauri.”   
In the span of a dead heartbeat, Lauri had got out of bed, placed a gentle kiss on his maker's forehead and zipped back under the blankets in his bed once more.   
“Stop being selfish Jussi 69. You are not alone anymore.” Lauri's actions and words left the former drummer stunned into silence. Opting to close his eyes to end the night on an internal reflective  
note he slipped off into a deep slumber.


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaack!! And the show goes on! This chapter I just groomed over was written almost a year ago.
> 
> Bam and Ville share a bit of down time. Dani plots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one.

Bam having settled security for the time being with Rake now turned his attention to Ville who was crouched in front of the massive fireplace lost in the flames. The mad king came to stand next to his friend placing a hand affectionately atop the beanie covered head of the bard.   
“So....you still hungry?” It felt like an awkward question to ask after the previous shit-show. Much to his delight Ville looked up at him with a big grin as if he was un-fazed by all that happened. “Very much so.”   
Bam smiled with relief and gestured for the bard to follow him. “I'm so sorry you had to rummage through the 'loser’s' kitchen. I keep all the good stuff locked in the main kitchen else those fuckers would eat everything up!” Ville chuckled and stood, following Bam down a few corridors and down a small flight of stairs. Bam paused at a massive wooden door and placed a hand on it, murmuring a few words Ville couldn't quite make out, the door glowed gold faintly and with a slight push, it opened. Stepping into the dark kitchen the mad king touched a switch on the wall and suddenly the room was illuminated by glass balls hanging from the ceiling to reveal a room unlike any he had ever seen.   
“They are called light bulbs. Electricity powered.” Bam explained as he started rummaging through a big box with metal doors. “And this is a refrigerator. Keeps food cold.”   
Ville wandered over to the mad kings side and marveled at the technology. “This is...so strange!” His stomach growled as he looked at all the food in the 'cold-box'. Some of this seems in the oddest way, very familiar to him.  
“Here, sit, I'll make you a grilled cheese. Quick and yummy.” Bam started bustling around the stove as Ville took a seat at the table and watched hungrily.   
“So, do we have any plans as to how we are to pull off the concert and take care of Dani?” Ville fiddled with the frayed threads at the end of his scarf fighting a yawn.  
“I do, but it'll require more planning involving every idiot in the castle.” Bam turned from the stove grinning, “Here.” He placed the plate of toasted bread and cheese in front of the bard and watched it disappear in 3 bites.  
“Kiitos! Niin hyva!!” Ville exclaimed around a mouthful of food. He watched as Bam cooked another of the savory sandwiches. This time adding an egg to it. Several plates later Ville was full and feeling more like himself again. “You're not going to eat?” He asked the mad king, sitting back and yawning deeply.  
“I'm not hungry. Turns out your blood is quite sustaining Ville. Thank you.” Bam glanced over his shoulder with a wink as he washed and dried the plate.   
“You're welcome, I'm just glad it didn't drive you mad. Err any more mad than well....you are,” he chuckled.  
“How did Lauri feed?” Bam asked motioning for Ville to follow him back upstairs.  
“Well that's a pretty weird event there. Amanda came to the rescue. I guess she has blood of some type and it sustained Lauri. Made him quite.....aroused.” Ville's face heated as he remembered the quick fuck they had shared in Raab's room of all places.   
“If Raab says anything it's uhhh true. And I don't regret it either.” Ville chuckled as he settled on the couch noticing Bam's expression of confused humor. The fire still crackled and popped as they sat next to each other in thoughtful silence. The morning sunlight started to beam in though the stained glass windows. Snow had caked to the colored glass on the outside during the night creating a soft colorful glow to the throne room.  
“Ville, I'm sorry for all the shit that's happened, but I'm glad you are here. You are both safe as can be.” Bam felt sappy talking the way he did, but when the bard sighed contentedly and curled up using him as a pillow he knew he had made perfect sense.   
“Kiitos.” The tired reply in a low octave tone was followed up with snoring seconds later.   
Bam draped an arm over the treasured thin figure that was pressed close to him and resting his head on a throw pillow, was soon snoring the morning away.

Dani Filth giggled manically as he watched the cozy scene unfold in the scrying pool from the other side of a large mirror in the throne room of Castle Bam. “I'm going to have so much fun breaking you all into pieces!!”


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation at Castle Bam boils over and Ville decides to go out on the town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this and I own no one or any lyrics.  
> Edited by a little, crazy Finn I keep in my pocket...

Ville found himself on the roof of the castle, brooding in the chilly winter dusk after Bam's attempted attack and melt down. He wanted to feel at least a part of a living world. His own thoughts were starting to sabotage him. How did this all get so out of hand? He felt guilt mostly. All that happened to Lauri and him since the fated meeting and tragic events, and now being trapped and made to feel a prisoner when they were not criminals. People of the State of Bam were starting to gather in groups outside the castle during the day pleading for some form of entertainment. It was suffocating the bard. He gripped at the edges of the castle roof, his fingers digging hard into the cold stone as if an answer would seep out from it. “Dammit all with Dani, and Bam, I'm going out.” He spoke this decision onto the empty night air. A few days of being cooped up in Castle Bam had started to take its toll on its guests. Lauri and Jussi were in need of a real feed and Ville wanted to shop for some new clothes and a guitar. He pined to see the town and sing for its people.

 

But Bam wouldn't hear any of it. The Mad King had become edgy and withdrawn, taking to his personal quarters alone often. They had had a few arguments about the concert and then about the tangled feelings Bam had for Ville while Lauri kept to the shadows, watching with hunger and heartache. Jussi would have no part of it and kept to the vampire room down below, opting to conserve his energy. He hated drama.

“I blame my blood for you acting this way.” Ville reasoned with Bam one night as he paced with frustration in front of the fire place, picking at the ends of his thread bare scarf.

“I blame Dani! And hell, Jussi too. For all we know he's a double agent for him!” Bam was in a disheveled state. He had slept hardly at all the past two days and forgot eating, as he had been drinking anything he had in the wine cellar. Non-stop pestering Ville for either sex or a taste of his blood. The mad king was indeed going mad.

“Look, I'm sure Jussi isn't a double agent. He got horribly attacked not two weeks ago yet came back to us, here! Not staying with his maker. Come to your fucking senses Bam!” Ville was desperately explaining with his arms in frustration and as he turned Bam had those arms firmly pinned behind the bard, pressing him against the side of the mantle. Hot breath and wet tongue licked the carteriod artery that boldly protruded from Ville struggling. “Bam, get off!! Get off of me! Don't! Don't!! GET OFF--”

And then Bam was gone. Ville gasped for air as he rode out the panic attack, collapsing to his hands and knees. He looked up to behold Lauri, one hand twisting Bam's head as far back as it could go, the other locking the mad king's arms behind him.

 

Lauri's deep-set black rimmed eyes were glowing red as he paused with fangs bared just millimeters away from Bam's straining neck. Ville gave a quick shake of his head to call off the attack and Lauri's fangs receded. “If you ever...EVER touch Ville again, or threaten him I will end your life in this world. I never liked you from day one, and I'm not going to start now. You can do whatever the fuck you want, but not when it comes to him. ” Lauri's teeth had clenched shut, only his lips moved as he hissed his warning against Bam's exposed neck. Ville got back to his feet, marveling at the fierce display of friendship. “Kiitos, Lauri...kiitos.” A warm smile passed between the two and then as quick as Lauri had appeared he was gone. Off back to the shadows to be the ever vigilant. [you mean “ever vigilant” or “ever the vigilante”?]

Bam's face was one of rage and embarrassment. He too was heaving for breath. “I CAN'T believe that just HAPPENED!!” His voice roared off of the main hall's walls. The floor even shook slightly from the mad king's anger. “In my own castle! Fucking treasonous feathered freak!!” Bam whirled in place, displaying rows of fangs, his eyes searching the dark corners for Lauri.

 

“Bam, he was just protecting me. You really aren't yourself lately. Please calm down.” Ville cautiously approached, but kept out of reach.

 

Bam turned his head and glared with hurt and rage filled eyes at Ville. “Just leave me alone.” The request was followed by a dry sob as the mad king stalked past Ville and leaned on both arms on the mantle to stare into the fire.

Ville regarded his friend with both fear and sadness for a moment before taking leave of Bam's dark presence.

 

There was a soft familiar cawing sound from behind Ville who turned with a wide grin.

 

“You too eh, birdbrain? Let's do it, sneak out for a while. Just us two.” Ville's voice trembled with excitement as Lintu launched up from the stone floor to his shoulder. He pressed the bird firmly against the side of his head for a moment affectionately. “Good disguise too. One less person to notice. Thank you once again for stopping Bam from...” Ville ended the sentence biting his lip. The incident had shaken him to the core. Lintu cawed softly and nibbled at the bard's earlobe causing him to laugh.

 

“Now how do we even get out of here...”

 

“I'll show you if I can come along.” Jussi offered, stepping from the slightest of shadows, glee in his eyes. “Lauri told me what happened. I knew something was going on by the way the castle quaked. Not good that he is losing his sanity. It is your blood that is doing it, but it's also the mind games Dani has set into motion.” The vampire let out a tired sigh. “He's always been paranoid, Bam, but now it's just a fucking mess. He doesn't even realize I can't be a double agent. Dani has me marked for death by now too since I haven't obeyed him.” Jussi was now standing by Ville's side, wistfully looking out over the township of Bam. He looked tired, his playful and rebellious attitude had seemed to fade since Dani attacked him that night. A few moment of comfortable silence passed between the trio before Jussi clapped his hands together, rubbing them with determination. “C'mon, there is a passage in the basement I used back in the day when I didn't feel like having to answer to Bam. Your friend and I need to feed and you....you need to be free!”

 

Ville looked to Lintu on his shoulder who did what would be considered a shrug of agreement and then to Jussi, his grin even wider. “Let's do it!”

  


 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauri learns how to hunt. Ville gets his hands on a guitar. Bam laments....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I own no one. I own no lyrics. I make no money from this.

 

It was dark out by the time the trio had emerged from a long underground tunnel near the edge of the main village. As they strode into civilization onto a bustling main street they pleasantly observed the lack of any type of security. Snow crunched under their feet and cold air felt refreshing on Ville's skin. The smell of food being cooked in establishments and the sound of people getting things done before it got late-surrounded them.    
“Lauri, I think we should take this opportunity to go and find some...supper.” Jussi eyed all the people what would be food around them, absently licking his lips. The vampire looked gaunt in the face from not having fed properly in nights. He knew Lauri needed a feed as well. 

Lintu hopped from Ville's shoulder to Jussi's cocking his head looking at Ville as if seeking approval. The raven got a warm understanding smile from the bard. “Yeah, I suppose you should. But be quick about it, it's safer if we stick together. Where do we meet up?”

Jussi looked around and spied a small out of the way looking pub called The Riff. He gestured with his head to it. “How 'bout that place. I've been to it a couple of times. It's pretty low key but nice.”

Ville nodded, reaching to affectionately scratch under the chin of Lintu. “I'm off to a music shop. I want a guitar. Then I will go straight to The Riff and wait for you there. Be careful and....have a good feed.”  
“Kylla.” Jussi gave a nod with his chin and with blinding vampire speed was off into the shadows leaving Ville alone for the first time in weeks. The bard took a moment to familiarize himself with the location of The Riff and with that he set off to comb the market place for a music shop.  
  


Jussi stopped running a few blocks away when they were clear of the bustle of the business section of the downtown. “Now, this looks like a good hunting ground.” There were many different sized cottages and town houses, all with windows aglow, no one on the street. “Let's go shopping and see what's on the menu my feathered friend.” He walked by a few windows, glancing at some families gathering for dinner around a table, or a few houses with one or two adults preparing a meal, cleaning or some other mortal business that happens around that time of day. “I bet you are wondering why we don't go for the nice sort or average humans. There is method to the madness.” Jussi glanced up at Lintu's beady dark red eyes. “It's because they are living a life that will be missed. They will be missed and then word of a vampire gets around.” Lintu fluffed out a bit in what could only be understanding. “That's not fucking good for me or you.”

They wandered a bit more until coming to a relatively run down looking place. Inside shouting could be heard. It sounded like a domestic dispute. Jussi dipped around the side of the ramshackle cottage into the shadows and peered through a window. His fangs ground together at the scene of violence, what looked like a husband beating his already beaten wife. A once full bottle of spirits clenched in the fist that wasn't beating on the woman. “Now, see. You can smell the misery. Feel it. Being a vampire you can choose who to feed on and make a difference. Unless you are in a compromised situation.”  
The raven stared at the scene a bit before hopping off of his master's shoulder to the snowy ground. A few moments later Lauri stood naked among a small pile of feathers. Jussi licked his lips at the sight of that fine body of the shape-shifter, but Lauri wasn't at all phased. He was intent on one thing.

“I want to kill and feed on him. He's a piece of shit.” Lauri's voice was soft and cold, virgin fangs flashed in the snow lit evening.

“Hmmm...I think you should take her. Your first meal should not be fueled by anger. Let mercy be the flavor you feed on. I will end his life with out dignity.” Lauri knew he had no choice, but this was fine by him for once. “Now, follow me, mustn't make a scene. We have to be invited in after all, with these two it really shouldn't be a problem to glamour the fuck out of them.” He paused briefly admiring body next to his and feeling his leather pants grow a bit tight. “And I suggest you find some clothes if you are going to stay in your more attractive form. Shall we?” Jussi cracked his knuckles licking his lips at his eager prodigy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Meanwhile Ville had found a music store and was drooling over the selection of guitars he found there. He chuckled when he spotted the one he wanted. It was the same one both Lauri and Bam had bought him previously. “Might as well try it out.” He muttered and gestured to the shop owner to do so. “By all means, give 'er a go. It's a good sounding guitar for the price.”

Ville lifted the guitar from it's stand and found a stool to sit on. He strummed it a few times to dial it in on the scale he wanted to play and clearning his throat he began to play and sing for the first time in what seemed like forever.

“Shivers run through the spine of hope as she cries the poisoned tears of a life denied, in the raven-black night, holding hands with Dark Light, come shine in her lost heart tonight and blind all fears that haunt her with your smile Dark Light...”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jussi and Lauri were welcomed into the abode of their victims instantly. And it was then the lights were turned off and in the dark each of them took their human into a deadly embrace.

 

“In oblivion's garden her body's on fire, writhing towards the angel defiled. To learn how to die in peace with her God...” Ville's voice rose with richness and intensity as his fingers seemed to magically play the strings of the humble acoustic guitar.

As Lauri drained the last of the rich warm blood from the woman's now limp form, he could hear the lyrics, almost feel the sound from the guitar that Ville was playing half way across town. It was as if the bard was serenading their feed. The act of life and death, of death and life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dark Light, come shine in her lost heart tonight. And blind all fears that haunt her with your smile, Dark Light....” He could hear it as clear as if he were in the same room with Ville as Lauri gently lay the corpse of the woman on the floor. Folding her arms across her still chest not really knowing why, but it seemed appropriate to him. He looked at her face as if to see if there was any forgiveness he could find there as the lyrics swirled in his mind. A slight smile of peace graced her bruised features, and as the lyrics and music slowly faded Lauri knew he had done right by her.

“Took you long enough.” Jussi startled him from the magic of the dark moment. “Come, let's go. Find some clothes, at least till we get to a shop for proper threads.”

“I heard Ville play, I felt her die.” Lauri tried to wrap his mind around it all as he grabbed up a shirt and pants from the half broken laundry rack in the bedroom.  
“Yeah, with some people it's more intense when you feed. Sometimes they taste like fear, like that asshole did.” Jussi planted a boot into the ribs of the dead man. “Others taste like what could be sweet mercy if mercy had a flavor.”  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bam's eyes flew open. “He's playing....” the raspy voice echoed in the dark room. He had been laying in his bed for an untold amount of time growing weaker. Lamenting on his actions. Frustrated. Abandoned feeling. Bam knew that the trio had found the 'secret passage' below the castle. No one could get in or out of Castle Bam with out him knowing it. Why bother to stop them? Let them think they were getting away with something. Heart pounding with emotion Bam forced himself to rise from the cold and lonely bed to wander over to the window. He could pinpoint exactly where Ville was at that moment. Should he go? The mad king knew the answer before he even asked his mind that question. He was more hurt than angry. But we all know what hurt ferments into.....

 

 

 


	49. Beginning of the End...End of the Beginning....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dani torments Bam and gives him a terrible choice....  
> Exquisite Torment Awaits....(Cradle of Filth)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I do not own anyone nor any lyrics.

About to turn from the window to sulk more in his bed, Bam felt every hair stand up on his body, his flesh goose bumped as he snarled realizing he was not alone in his quarters. A mixture of fearful dread gripped him as he looked all around his dimly lit room. “What the fuck, show yourself!” He reached for his sword, not knowing where to stand on guard he back himself into the window sill where he once was.

Manic familiar laughing echoed off the stone walls. It made the mad king's breath hitch in pure fear. “Really Bam, when was the last time you even used a sword? It wouldn't even scratch me even if you could land a strike.”

“Fuck you Filth. How....what the fuck are you even doing here!?” As he said it, Bam dipped low and turned, sensing a presence behind him on the sill. Lashing out wildly with the broad sword it hit only stone sending sparks to the floor, briefly illuminating the terror that was stalking him.

“You missed.” Dani playfully cuffed the back of Bam's head. With a desperate shout Bam brought the sword up in a full-on swing, turning again to add momentum the move. The sword came to a dead stop in the demon's left hand, and Bam was face to face with the most terrifying being he had ever known. “Mirrors work both ways where I come from, Upir.”

Dani's demonic painted features smiled wider as he bent the sword in his grasp into a cane shape, uttering a deep growl. Bam's shaking hand dropped the useless weapon in defeat. His eyes darted around in despair. He couldn't call for help as he had his chambers soundproofed. And not like his bumbling friends could even land an attack with a spitball on said invader if he couldn't at this range with a sword.

A cold clawed hand had Bam's lower jaw tightly grasped. “Shut up and listen to me you fool! I'm not here to kill you....yet.” Dani's voice ended on a deranged screech. The demon stunk of brimstone and burned flesh from his home plane of existence.

Bam had no choice in the matter, as he lowered his eyes in approval of the demand. If he was to live to ever see Ville again he had to hear Dani out at least.

Bam found himself being marched over to his bed and thrown onto it. “What the fuck--” He struggled to roll off of it, refusing to be put into a rather precarious submissive situation. Dani uttered a dark incantation to which Bam found himself held fast on his bed, spread eagle. What bound him was something warm yet cold on his flesh. It tightened the more he struggled. Looking to his wrists and nearly vomited. Snakes. Thick black coils held his wrists and ankles down to his bed. Bam wanted to puke. He instantly started screaming which only made Dani shriek and dance around in glee at the torment he was causing the mad king.   
The demon jumped onto the bed straddling the wildly struggling Bam. “Would you shut the fuck up already!?” Bam's mouth had row upon row of razor sharp fangs gnashing up at his captor aching to sink into his tormentor's flesh. “Fuck you. This is going too far!!” The mad king's voice was heavy and dark with the promise of pain if he got free of the serpent bonds.   
Dani sat back for a moment on his captive's lap, enjoying how the mad king was a mess of fearful rage under him. “No no darling, you wouldn't be alive if I have go too far.” Bam snarled in renewd panic as he felt the demon's hand grasping through his pants at his hard on that was spun from pure fear. He turned even redder. Dani waved his hand over Bam's mouth, inches from dagger like teeth instantly sealing Bam's lips shut. “Now. You listen.” Dani growled the back of a spike covered hand digging into Bam's cheek leaving painful marks. “I've sent hunters after that damn bard. Turned his lover and friends against him. I myself have gone after him. Now, you will hand him over to me. In return I will let you and your friends live. He will never be yours. He don't want you.”

Bam's features let his captor know exactly what he thought as seeds of doubt grew rapidly. “Hmm I knew you'd react like that. But, just think of how I will slowly torture and kill your beloved friends. Right in front of you, and then you yourself. Make this easy on both of us and set Ville up for me to capture.” Leaning down to Bam's right ear, Dani continued to divulge. “I must have his blood. All of it to open my Gehenna Gate to enter this world in my full power. Total fucking darkness.” Dani's cold wet tongue licked at Bam's ear as he stroked harder through the mad king's pants. Bam was crying now, fear, shock and crushing desperation gripped his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned shamefully as he came in his pants, sending Dani into a fit of high pitched cackling. Sitting up Dani started to drool blood and let high pitched howl rip from this throat. “Do this for me and I will grant you all the power you ever wanted Mad King. Fail and all will suffer a slow agonizing death. You have until the blood moon is full. Midnight in your throne room.”

Dani hopped off of Bam, smirking at his ultimatum and the mad king's hopeless sobs. “I will of course be a thorn in all of your sides until then.” He turned with a wicked grin beckoning to the large mirror on the wall in which he had appeared from. It's surface rippled as he stepped through it to vanish with a trademark screeching laugh leaving Bam an emotional wreck on his bed to ponder the dread terms put forth by Filth.   
  


 

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude in self sacrifice....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one.  
> I totally stole this scene from Hemlock Grove.

Bam had crawled from his bed into the shower where he sat on the tile floor naked, hot water pouring down on him as if it would burn away what had happened. 3 nights. He had 3 nights to find Ville and come up with a plan. “No way am I just forking His Infernal Majesty over to you Filth.” He mumbled to himself desperation giving way to anger. Bam knew there was one and only option that might work. He had hoped not to ever use it either. “No choice.” Bam told himself out loud. Reaching up to the soap shelf above his head he felt around till his shaking fingers found what they were looking for. The metal felt cold to the touch in the heat of the shower as he took the straight razor and thumbed open the blade. “Fuck this is going to suck.” The mad king sat up more, propping his back against the shower wall trying to clear any doubts in his mind that this might not work, and be the biggest myth of his kind to be proven valid. “Fuck it. I will let go to hold on.” Bam spoke as he pressed the razor's edge to the crook of his left elbow and drew a steady line down the length of his arm careful not to press too deep not to cut tendons. Immediately his blood started to pour forth pulsing with his heart. He quickly switched hands and repeated the same damage on his right arm, he embraced the pain. Letting the razor drop from his now heavy hands he watched as his life poured generously from the self inflicted cuts. Water and blood swirled around him and poured down the drain between his legs. “The final stand is mine, this is for us. All of us.” Bam whispered softly as he slumped over, his consciousness fading into a hot red dark abyss.

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda in her human form finds Ville and does something to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one.
> 
> For what Amanda looks like as a human, I got the idea from the Lauri Ylonen video 'She's A Bomb'. I just shake my head every time I watch that wondering what the fuck Lauri was on when he came up with the idea for the video.

When Ville stopped playing there was a round of applause from a crowd that had gathered upon hearing him play in the music shop. He couldn't help but smile and take a few bows.   
“Here's the guitar back sir, it's a great instrument alas I can not afford it.” He tried to not let the sadness creep into his voice as he handed the guitar back.   
“Keep it. It needs you and you need to play! You are more than worthy of that guitar, bard. Now go, there is an open music night at The Riff bar near by. Play your heart out.” The music shop owner gleefully shooed the smiling bard on his way through the crowd of onlookers.   
Out on the street Ville pulled his wool coat tighter to his thin frame, despite the cold he was ecstatic at finally owning a guitar again. He peered around for Lauri and Jussi but didn't see them among the crowds. “Now where are you guys?” He mumbled under his breath.  
“They are near by, but not taking the main streets.” A soft feminine voice from behind startled the bard. He turned on his heel grasping the guitar tight to see a short blond lady of the night smirking provocatively at him. She was dressed in nothing more than a very revealing red dress and a pink fur boa.  
“Y-you!” He sputtered eyes wide.  
“Come with me.” She cut him off dragging him by a handful of his coat down one alley then another.

Ville could smell the cheap perfume rolling off of her body as she stopped and pinned him against the wall of a random establishment. She was quite strong for her human stature.

“I don't have much time, but listen up darlin'. You guys are in for some nasty times ahead, shit's going right to hell so it's time I get Infernal activated.” She looked up at him through thick long lashes.   
“Amanda!? How...” A cold firm finger to his lips silenced the bard. She pressed against him closer pushing his beanie back from his face a bit. Biting the end of her finger quickly traced a symbol on his forehead chanting a familiar sounding verse. The sprite blood felt colder than cold, then the sensation was gone, suddenly he felt something inside his mind and body seemingly lurch and twist. Ville's eyes went wide as he suddenly pushed Amanda to the side and vomited black fluid followed by bile.

“There there.” Amanda cooed rubbing Ville's back until the dry heaves stopped. He spit and regained himself with a shaking sigh. “What the fuck did you just do to me?” He hissed stepping back warily from the voluptuous female form of Lauri.

“I enacted the magic law of the demon pact. You and Infernal are now basically one in the same. No need to have someone summon the demon, you can do that yourself. I just bypassed the laws of summoning. It's an ability sprites like me have.” She said with a shrug it like it was an every day occurrence.

Ville blinked to clear his vision still feeling queasy from the experience. “Why didn't you just do that a while back?”

“Shit was too crazy at the castle. Too much going on with everyone and our circumstances of arrival.”

Ville rubbed as his chin in thought, “You are right. Hence the reason we decided to sneak out for the time being. What, dare I ask have you been doing all this time?” He was feeling better by the moment, tho very hungry.

“What I do best! Whoring! Here.” She casually replied with a slutty smile and handed Ville a small pouch heavy with coins. “Go and eat, play and be merry, but be very ware of events around you. The blood moon is approaching and I feel it's going to be a very bloody occasion. Be safe my bard.” Amanda stood on her tip toes and gave Ville a rather indecent kiss that caused his breath to hitch and eye slip shut for a moment. Then she was gone. He looked alarmingly around him, only to find himself standing alone in the alley with his guitar.   
“Hei!! Funny meeting you here! Oi voi you have a guitar....again!” Jussi's voice was almost a welcome sounds in the now creepy alley. Ville turned yet again to see the punk vampire approaching with Lauri at his side. “Amanda, did you see her? She was just here...but not in her sprite form....more like in your umm....drag form.”   
Lauri tried to do a 'shut up' motion but Jussi had already caught on and chimed in, “Ohhhh, heh I know her like that. She's one hot fu--”   
“No, no I haven't seen her, but she was just here huh? What was she up to or dare I ask.” Lauri spoke quickly as to try and avoid any more lewd comments about how his sprite friend had adopted and used a physical form she saw of him way back when.

“She did something to me,” He fished out a smoke and lit it before continuing.  
“Heh I bet she did.” Jussi laughed.  
“Not like that you pervert. She traced a symbol in her blood on my forehead, I went dizzy, got sick and now I feel fine. She said she enacted the magic law of the demon pact.”

Both vampires stood there with blank expressions until Lauri blinked in realization. “That bitch waited long enough to do so. Good. Now I don't have to worry about summoning Infernal and screwing it up.” He ruffled his hair in frustrated relief.   
“Well I have no idea how this is going to go but I'm hungry as all hell.” Ville tossed the end of the smoke on the ground and gave Lauri a hug.“How was your feed?”

“Interesting and satisfying.” Lauri gave a half shrug, relishing his friend's embrace.   
“Here, let's go get you some proper clothes and me a bite to eat. Amanda gave me this!” Ville dangled the heavy little pouch out to Lauri who seemed to brighten at the idea of discarding the thread bare ill fitting garments he wore from his victim's home. Lauri's eyes lit up in joy at the thoughtfulness of Amanda.  
“Let's do so please! I feel gross in these rags! I'm glad Amanda is alright and still here to help us!” Lauri chirped as the trio made their way to the center of the town to the shopping district.

 

Blood. So much blood. Covering him, coloring him crimson. He lapped at it, guzzled it. He needed more. And more never seemed like enough. Blood. And pain.

Bam regained consciousness with a sudden start, not expecting a soft bed under him. “I'm alive.” He whispered with relief seeing that he was in his chambers, far from death.

“Yeah, not when I found ya. What the hell were you trying to do in the shower Bam? I felt your sadness and anger.” Novak had been sitting near by snoozing in a chair asked the question around a yawn.

Bam got out of bed, reaching for his purple velvet robe and pulling it on slowly he noticed his forearms had no trace of the carnage he had dealt them. He felt strong, yet weak. “I'm so hungry dude.”

Novak stood up from the chair and scratched his ass. “I can go down to the kitchen and get you--” He never finished his sentence as Bam's teeth were effectively buried into the flesh of Novak's throat. He guzzled the fresh hot blood that rushed from his friend's mortal wound into his mouth.

Bam stopped in horror only after there was nothing left pulsing from the arteries he had severed. The weight of his friend's dead body dragged him to the floor as he wept in anguish at what he had done.  
“So this is it? The grand trade off of power and immortality of an Upir is to mindlessly feed!?”

The mad king's rhetorical plea echoed loudly off of his chamber walls. He took a moment to collect himself, drying the tears from his eyes. Getting his sobs under control he gently laid Novak's cooling body his bed covering him with the robe he had just put on. Bam then dressed in his finest, trying to manage the surge of emotions stirred in him by the way he just took a close friend's life to sustain his.   
The death of Novak wasn't going to sit well with the others. It would have to stand as a sacrifice for the rest of them if they were to face what was going to happen in 3 days time.

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan with Bam and his recent decision making.  
> Ville gets to play out finally, but with a newly awakened Infernal in him, how will that go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one. I own no lyrics. None. 
> 
>  
> 
> Nauttia! (Enjoy!)

Bam lingered at the fireplace, brooding on the flames there and wishing there was a solution to be found in them. Eventually he felt a familiar bewildering presence near him.   
He hoped it wold be easy to tell Raab first. "Whu-whuddya doin Baaam? Where's Novak? I'm sure glad he found you even th-tho you were dead n stuff." 

Bam smiled looking at the floor wishing like hell he could just vanish somehow. This was going to suck beyond all suck. It was going to ruin friendships. 

"I'm sorry bud. Novak is dead Raab."

“Whuddya mean he's dead?” Raab asked, seemingly more confused than usual. He scrubbed at his mop of hair in distress.     
Bam rolled his eyes, turned around to face his friend with forced resolve.  “Dead. As in no more sleazy nights where you two screw each other until one shits themselves. I....accidentally killed him.” Bam started talking with his arms and hands hoping that would help convey what he had just said. It was horrible to say it like that but given Raab's IQ of a dirty sock, it was the only way to get through to the kid.

“Wuhhhwuhhh...WUHHOOOO....wuhhyy?!!!” The sobs were heart breaking as was the way Raab's face was twisted in sadness. Bam gingerly gathered his goofy friend into an awkward hug. “You wouldn't understand if I told you.” The mad king sighed.

“No but we might.” Ryan and Rake's voice's echoed from across the throne room where they were seated quite stiffly on the couch. In full armor.

The look on their faces matched the coldness of their voice.

“Hey guys, didn't see you over there.” Bam failed hard at smoothing the awkwardness. He should have been able to pick up on them sitting across the huge room but failed to. This kind of worried him. His friends took this as a cue of sorts and approached their king and friend who stayed rooted to his spot in front of the massive fire place. Their faces portrayed their feelings of betrayal more now as they stood all too close in the flickering light.

“You could have asked for our help.” Rake growled, his teeth bared.

Bam didn't like being cornered, and much less having his closest friends treat him like the bad guy.  
“I had no option you fool! I had to kill myself. The hunger took over when I woke up, I had absolutely no control over that part!!” Bam's voice caused the castle to shudder as tears spilled from his eyes. “I could stand here all night and try to explain and justify what I have done but unless you try to understand, it's just all fucking pointless!” His arms were waving wildly in frustration.  
He never saw Ryan's hand coming in a square punch that split his lips and sent him stumbling back near the open fire. “Oww fuck dude!! You feel better about that?” He glared at his best friend wiping his mouth. He felt it heal nearly instantly but it did nothing for the pain of a torn friendship.

“No.” Ryan looked away with a shameface at what he did. “I don't want to hurt you, but we're scared dude.”

“I am too.” Bam quickly answered flashing an understanding grin. Suddenly his scarf was pulled tight from behind and the blade of a sword was jutting out from the mad king's chest. He was let go, and fell to his knees, gasping in pain and shock. Rake and Ryan stepped back too afraid to intervene in fear of their mortality.

“Raab!” Rake exclaimed in shock at their friend. “Fuck me I didn't know he could actually figure out what end of the sword to use to attack some one with!”

Raab's face was a mask of gleeful vengeance as he hovered over the crumpled form of his king.

“Fuck you.” He spat triumphantly. All was still for a split second until Bam found his breath and groaned in pain.

“Damn you Raab!! Don't you know two wrongs don't ever make a right?” Bam hissed, reaching behind himself Bam grasped the handle of the sword and pulled it from his chest. “OWW FUCK!!” He bellowed, standing and turning the blade on Raab who had stumbled back and fallen to his ass on the floor. Bam threw the sword to the floor in disgust at his friend's actions.

“Y-You're not dead!” He sputtered, raising his hands in fear.

“Dude, I told you I killed myself to bring about my full power so I _can_ stand a chance at defeating Danni!” Bam poked at the wound to find it already healed up.

“Then maybe you should go do that then. Don't get us killed for the sake of your fight. You chose to get wrapped up in all of this, and it's just getting worse. Take the fight to him.” Ryan shouted in fear and anger. He gestured to the door his face sad yet resolved. Bam looked at his friends, anger boiling up inside. “This isn't how it was supposed to be!” He retorted waving his arms around in frustration.

Rake and Ryan drew their swords, Raab was standing now, shaking and near tears, his sword at the ready as well.

“GO!” Ryan screamed. The fire in the hearth suddenly went out. The castle creaked in melancholy resolve as the huge front doors flew open to reveal the cold sunrise. Bam opened his mouth to say something but instead turned and grabbed up his coat and cloak. There was nothing to be said. His friends were powerless and scared of him and the situation they were all in. He could only do what they demanded now with out causing further damage.

Bam walked determinedly out of his castle his heart heavy with sorrow and self loathing. The sound of the doors slamming shut behind him brought stinging tears to his eyes as he walked away from his friends and home.

 

~~~~SIX HOURS EARLIER~~~~

It took a while for both Ville and Lauri to find new outfits, eventually they bought similar clothes to what they were wearing. Ville opted for a thicker scarf and a light weight sweater. with a blazer.

“Must be nice not to feel the cold eh?” He poked at Lauri's ribs playfully getting a giggle from his friend. “Yeah, and not have to cook too. Tho I miss having a good drink.” There was the pouty face.

Jussi had waited for them outside chain-smoking and people watching. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen. He was sure that Dani was lurking with out a doubt.

No matter, they were going to have fun tonight, they all deserved it after the last two weeks. The punk vampire looked fondly to the guitar leaning against the building next to him. He hoped to hear Ville play again. His mind wandered to that night he managed to have a tryst with Infernal after Ville played a stunning acoustic set. Jussi felt his pants grow tight. “Mmm, that was one hell of a night!” He mused quietly with a wanton grin.

Ville and Lauri came out of the shop a few moments later laughing and dressed in new clothes. “Damn, you guys look seksi! Ready to go tear it up tonight?” Jussi stubbed out the smoke under his boot heel with a grin that hid his nagging thoughts.

“You damn well know it!” Lauri replied, arm looped around Ville's waist. “Follow me then!” Jussi motioned with his head.

Ville bought some sort of sandwich from a street vendor on their way to The Riff, and ended up buying one more. It seemed he was eating for two now that Infernal was awake in him.

 

 

It was a bustling scene at The Riff, people of all kinds packed the place drinking and socializing. On the stage was a wild looking man, growling into a microphone and shredding some heavy riffs on his electric guitar. “So that is what it is, the electric guitar that Bam was talking about.”

Ville watched with rapt interest the man's fingers dance over the strings and blast loudly through the amp. It was the most amazing feat with a guitar the bard had ever seen.   
“Yup. Alexi is the fastest guitarist in all the land they say.” Jussi licked his lips eyeing the musician on stage. That sort of look didn't go un-noticed by Lauri. “What else is there about him. He seems....not readable.”

“So you can see his inedible aura eh? Alexi is a human that is immune to the bite and charm of a vampire. He is a rare breed indeed. To make extra money he gets drunk as all hell and sells his blood to vamps to enjoy a good buzz.” Almost as if Alexi heard them he looked up and locked onto the two vampires in the audience. Jussi gave him a wink. “I just ordered us something to drink Lauri.”

“Speaking of, Here, can you hold onto this, I am going to go put my name on the play list and get a drink.” Ville handed the guitar to Lauri and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jussi gestured to an out of the way table and glamoured the occupants to vacate. Ville found them a few moments later having procured a bottle of brandy. “I asked about lodging here and got a room in the basement. We can hole up here for tomorrow.” He settled into his seat, pouring a full glass of spirits and promptly drinking nearly all of it.

“Ahhh, hyvaa!” He leaned back and observed his surroundings. “Do you think it's safe here?” He asked glancing at Jussi.

“No. I don't think it's safe anywhere at this point. But try not to worry about it. Not like we have much of a choice in what might happen or when. Are you feeling weird at all?” Jussi looked into Ville's eyes and saw only the natural green shimmer there.   
“I feel fine, just glad to be out of the castle and ready to play some music.” Ville's face was alight with joy despite all the potential danger around him and his friends.   
Personally the bard had a lot on his mind but he didn't want it to weigh the night down. The whole Amanda thing had him worried. It seemed she was not acting of her own accord in the alley. Why would she just disappear after activating the demon pact?

“Ville Valo, you are up!” The announcer's voice cut through his thoughts and he stood picking up his guitar. Alexi was making his way over to the table to sell his blood to his friends. “Enjoy darling.” He winked at Lauri and made his way up to the stage.

The microphone was a new thing for the bard, he pulled the stool up to it and sat down. Adjusting the tune of the guitar a bit and his beanie, he cleared his throat and started strumming. It silenced the entire place at once.

“You can't stop the wrath of my heart, beating to your funeral song, all faith is lost for hell regained and love dust in the hands of shame.”

Ville watched with mild interest as both Jussi and Lauri had begun to both suck on a wrist of Alexi who sat between the two.

“Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed, and lead you along this path in the dark where I belong till I feel your warmth.” Ville's voice rose in intensity, “Hold me like you held on to life when all fears came alive and entombed me. Love me like you love the sun scorching the blood in my vampire heart.” His eyes slipped close as the song poured from his soul, “I'll be the thorns on every rose sent by hope. I am the nightmare waking you up from the dream of love. Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close, paint you my soul, scared and alone waiting for your kiss to take me back home.”

Ville's eyes tingled as they opened and he saw the audience enthralled before him. The shape of each person seemed to shimmer with a different aura. He blinked silently cursing the dim lighting of the place and continued. Halfway through the second verse he took notice that his nails had grown into longer claws that were black. Looking up in alarm, but not missing a beat he made eye contact with Lauri and Jussi who instantly were wearing expressions of concern. Both of them dropped the wrists of Alexi they were feasting on. The blood donating musician slumped over happily in his seat, reaching for his drink as if nothing happened. Ville squeezed his eyes shut and hunched over his guitar more, voice dropping a couple of octaves.

He felt his heart pound and sweat trickle down his back and sides of his face.   
Why the fuck was this happening here and now Ville thought wildly, managing to finish the song. The crowd if they noticed didn't care as they went wild with applause, coin being tossed up onto the stage.  
Lauri and Jussi had made their way up to the front, and now they that they were visible it was evident they were very very inebriated. Both the vampires struggled to stand upright, leaning heavily on each other fighting gravity's pull.

Ville reveled in the crowd's joy, it felt so damn good to perform again! Regardless of his condition he decided to launch into another song.

 

“Divided we stand in the light of a frozen sun, cursing the gods we have become. We steal fire from a sacred heart, and bleed the wine unholy. We fall in love with the serpent's song and fear nothing.”

The black claws danced over the strings and strummed flawlessly with out a thought. “In the night side of Eden we are born again, dead. Forever we are, forever we've been, forever will be crucified to a dream.” Ville's solid black eyes locked onto Lauri's staring deep into his being.

“Deranged we're tearing away the petals of desire, learning the mathematics of evil by heart. We deceive ourselves to start a war, within the realm of senses and descend to the circle number four. We are nothing.”

Lauri swayed with the enchanted crowd, lost in the velvet lyrics and blood-drunk off of his rocker.

“In the night-side of Eden we are born again, dead.”  
The guitar stopped strumming, Ville's mouth nuzzled the microphone.

 

“Forever we are,

forever we've been,

forever will be crucified to a dream.”

His vocals were so low it was a growl. The audience had become silent. When Ville opened his eyes the faces he saw were of mild terror and awe.

The microphone had melted into a smoldering lump on the stage at his feet. The neck of the guitar was crushed by pale strong clawed hands that were his. He frowned at this and looked to the crowd to find Lauri and Jussi motioning for him to get off of the stage.

“Kiitos ja anteeksi!!” He bowed to the audience, voice now booming demonically with out the microphone amplification. As he stood, he pushed the beanie from his forehead just in time to see a small figure cloaked in black wielding a scythe launching it's self at him through the crowd.

 

 

 

 


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bam finds Jussi and Lauri. He's not happy about the recent events of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I own no one or any lyrics. I make no money from this.

> “What the fuck!?” Lauri screamed reaching to grab a hold of Jussi through the crowd. Some ripped a feather from his head another elbowed him in the back. The crowd was going nuts after what had just happened. They needed to get out of there and down to the cellar fast. Sunrise was just starting and they were blooddrunk off their asses. Jussi managed to grab hold of Lauri's arm but the crowd being so dense and panicked they couldn't just zip through the crowd to safety. “How do you feel?” Jussi's voice was losing it's usual cool, trying not to slur his words yet be heard over the crowd.   
> “Drunk and scared.” Lauri wanted to curl into a ball and wake up from this horrible dream.
> 
> “Try to follow me.” Jussi's grip was painfully tight on his wrist as they struggled through the crowd it got tighter. The push and pull of people, the noise, it all threatened Lauri to shift into his bear form.   
>  Suddenly a loud familiar voice caused everyone to stop moving.   
> “Everyone stop moving and sit down now!!” And just like that every single person in the bar, including Lauri and Jussi were compelled to simply sit where ever they were.
> 
> “He found us.” Jussi hissed as he now was able to see Bam clearly standing near the entrance of the bar. Lauri didn't care at this point, “Bam! Some grim reaper guy we were feeding from vanished with Ville, who is now really Infernal and--” Lauri fell silent when Bam fixed his red glowing gaze on him. The mad king looked different. Cold, pale, angry, imposing.
> 
> “Everyone out now, except you two.” And with out a word, everyone stood and shuffled out of the bar into the pre-dawn with out uttering a word.
> 
> Bam stalked over to the two vampires still sitting on the floor, “Get up, and what happened?”
> 
> After a few moments of both Jussi and Lauri trying to explain in a rather panicked drunken manner. Bam sighed rubbing at his goatee. “So Alexi got you guys blooddrunk and kidnapped Ville who is now a fully awakened Infernal? How the fuck did you let that happen?”
> 
> Lauri was on the verge of tears, Jussi was pissed and ready to sleep it all off. “Look, he must have had this set up knowing we would be here with Ville. We had no idea how strong his blood was. It just tasted so fucking good so we kept drinking.” Jussi's voice faded as Bam invaded his personal space. “What's done is done. Dani paid me a little visit with the deadline of giving up Ville to him on the full bloodmoon.” The two vampires's faces were a mix of confusion and dread. Bam sighed and biting his thumb to draw a few drops of blood forth, offered it to Jussi and Lauri. As soon as the blood touched their tongues they saw the incident Bam was trying to explain. They felt the despair just as Bam ended his first life and brutally woke to the next, taking his friend's life. The scene and shame of being kicked out of his own castle and now this.
> 
> As the vision ended Jussi started to pace, his hands rummaging through his wild hair as if he could find an answer there. Lauri sagged into a chair and started to weep blood. “So now that you have killed yourself, you are nearly immortal?” Jussi asked while trying to console Lauri. “Yes. I did this so I could put a stop to Dani and this fucking madness.”
> 
> “That's what you say now. You _are_ rather nuts after all.” Lauri snapped scathingly as the two vampires made their way to the basement door.
> 
> Bam rolled his eyes throwing his arms in the air, “I'm not going to babysit you two anymore, go find a dark place to crash out, we will sort this out in the evening.”
> 
> Jussi, wanting anything more than to get away from Bam grabbed Lauri and hauled him to the basement door. “I got us a place down here, turns out there were are coffins for rent. C'mon Lauri, let's sleep.” Bam who was busy with making himself a drink waved them away with out looking. He had a plan to get Ville back. It was going to be going on a hunch, and it wasn't going to be decent but, it just might work.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ville is held captive by Alexi who has the intent of killing him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a work of fiction. I make no money from this. I own no one nor any lyrics.

 

Ville woke slowly with the worst headache he ever experienced. His body ached and flesh stung. Upon moving his arms, he found himself bound upright to an X shaped iron rack with red steel shackles holding his wrists and ankles securely in place. His shirt had been shredded and the source of his pain were a few lacerations on his torso. Groaning in discomfort lifted his head and looked around at the apparent torture chamber he was being held in. Lighted sconces burning with a ghastly green flame illuminated black stone walls and a table with a few random bones on it.  
What caught his eye and made him tug at his bonds a bit harder was a brutal looking scythe leaning against the table emanating a soft green glow. “This is some fucked up shit.” He muttered. “Going from playing my heart out on stage to demon mode while getting attacked by some random assailant and now I'm here. Where ever here is.”   
“In Limbo.” A small familiar long-haired figure suddenly materialized in front of Ville clothed in head to toe in a tight black robe. It seemed to be made of a velvet shadow-like substance that moved with the man who wore it.

“You!!” The bard snarled, lurching at him futilely. “Let me go now, I need to get back to my friends!”

Alexi laughed “I don't think so demon. You are HIM, are you not?”

Ville's eyes narrowed, “What's it to you? Are you in league with Dani?”

“Answer my question first.”

Ville's eyes turned black as Infernal's power stirred in annoyance. “I am His Infernal Majesty. And I _will_ kill you if you do not let me go.” The voice was deep, hollow and full of the promise of pain that cause Alexi's eyebrows to arch in mild alarm. He sucked his teeth, tutting as he coolly strode over to grab up his scythe. “I will be doing the fuckin' killing around here demon. Not for Dani, I am in fact on a mission to eliminate you so that he has no chance of opening Gehena Gate.”

“If you kill me you kill innocent people that are willing to try and stop all this!” Ville spat. He could feel his sanity slipping to the demonic darkness inside of him. He wished he had some sort of plan to tell his captor of, perhaps work together.

Alexi shrugged running a thumb over the blade of his scythe. “All will die if Dani gets his hands on you. Even me, an Eternal. I'm sick of running. I Hurt and tired of the pain.”

“You're wrong! You don't even know what others and I been up against with Dani!” Ville retorted, struggling against the scarlet steel shackles, they only dug into his wrists. “Keep trying to get out of those and it will hurt more and more. The steel has been foraged with angel's blood. You won't escape them unless you are dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Death to live!!” The grim reaper started to strum his scythe as if it were a guitar, and in mere seconds it had indeed turned into the same flying-V guitar he had played on stage.

Alexi's voice growled as he started singing to himself , slipping into distorted song. “Rip and cut, mutilate the innocent, his friends again and again on and on.”

Ville realized with heavy sadness that Alexi must have been another victim of Dani's evil design. All the misdirected hate born from pain of loss and the fact that Alexi could figuratively stop Dani from opening hell's gate by killing him...the motive was being laid bare to the bard. The insanity that drove the reaper to act so violently. To turn Grim. Abandoning all reason to laws of the living and dead.

“Dani made you turn dark somehow didn't he...” The thought came out as a whisper as Ville watched Alexi whip his hair around as he poured his pain into song.

“Come with hate, come and try, one day I will face you all alone enduring out with wind and ice. It's payback time, it's your demise sought to feel, taste of my scythe!!” Alexi's voice was horrifically painful as he stopped playing the guitar turning back into a scythe, he swung the giant blade to and fro. It made a low humming noise and it got louder the closer it got to Ville's head.   
“Did he kill your friends too?” It was a soft whisper that Alexi heard over his madness.

The blade of the scythe stopped just short of Ville's wide eyed expression. Looking down the length of the weapon he saw the most bitter tightened expression. Black-rimmed grey eyes narrowed in reply. The scythe quivered in Alexi's hands briefly before he lowered it to turn and simply walk out of the chamber.

Ville shuddered with a sigh, sagging uncomfortably in the shackles. Still alive, but now what to do about the newest victim of Dani's tirade of destruction and escape from Alexi's wrath.

 

 

 


End file.
